


Stare A Little Harder

by closetklaine27



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Drama, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 78,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetklaine27/pseuds/closetklaine27
Summary: “When life throws you a curve ball, hit it out of the park.” Connor’s grandfather always say to him. But what if Life throws you a baby, how will you even respond to that? Mpreg AU!





	1. What Happens in Vegas...

**Hi guys!**

_I don’t know if I’m the first writer to do this, but I wanted to write an Mpreg! story of Coliver, but I run out of good storyline, and it just keeps imitating my storyline for the Klaine Mpreg Story I made. So, I decided to just do the same story, replace Glee characters to How to get away with murder characters. I just really hoep that you will like it. And please I beg you, if you don’t want to be spoiled. Do not read the Glee/Klaine story yet. It will lose its appeal._

_Hoping that this will be a better version._

* * *

 

**_“He was my biggest mistake, but my favorite lesson.”_ **

* * *

 

Connor was kneeling down on his right knee, both hands out in front of him, holding a red box with the platinum ring safely sitting in the center.

"I don't know how to start…." Connor gulped, and slightly shifted his posture, "but all I want you to know is that I cannot wait to spend my life with the person I love most. Will you marry me, Julian?”

Suddenly, Connor’s phone rang, interrupting him from his practice, and rushed to the night stand of his hotel room to grab his iPhone.

"Hey, Stranger," he said, grinning as he accepted the call from his fiancé—soon-to-be fiancé—he corrected himself.

"Hi babe, how's your morning?" Julian answered anxiously.

Upon hearing his boyfriend's voice, Connor's demeanor fell. "Okay, what is it this time?" Connor snapped.

"What do you mean?" Julian started innocently.

"Stop it, Julian!" Connor half-yelled into the phone. "I know that tone, it's your please-don't-be-mad-at-me voice, and you are stalling, which you only do when you know you need something, so just tell me what you need right now.”

"I—it's just…" Julian gulped loudly, "I know we've been planning for this vacation for so long and…" he gulped again, "and I am so sorry, I cannot make it."

"What the hell, Julian?" Connor shouted angrily. "I'm already in Las Vegas. I prepared everything for you. It’s our anniversary for fuck’s sake!”

"But you were there for a whole week for a business trip," Julian tried to reason.

"It doesn't make a difference, Julian! We've planned this trip for so long and you bailed on me. AGAIN!” Connor shouted that last word, emphasizing how he felt by being stood up over and over again. “What is it that's more important to you than this? Than us?"

"It's not that it is more important, it's—"

"Get to the point, Julian," Connor sighed and plopped down on the bed.

“It’s work.”

Connor was not even surprised that it’s about Julian’s job again.

"My boss offered me a job and I cannot refuse it," Julian paused, waiting for Connor's response, when he received none, he continued. "Connor, you of all people know how much I wanted this promotion, right? How hard I worked for it. This is my dream and I'm just one step away from getting it.”

"I know that… and I get it, so accept it," Connor said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know what the big deal is."

Julian laughed humorlessly. "There was a downside when I accepted the job offer." Connor didn't miss how Julian used the word 'when' and not 'if'. "I'll be transferred to Washington," Julian whispered.

Connor jumped up from his position and started pacing the hotel room. "Julian! What the hell are you talking about?" He walked to the closet, took his suitcase out and started packing his things. "Julian you cannot… just can't… "Connor breathed in deeply and continued. "Julian, I'll be there in a few hours, so we can talk about this like all normal couples do, okay? I'll just call Asher to book my flight."

"Connor… Connor, I'm already at the airport. There was a complication, so the company needed a fast replacement. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity and I agreed immediately. So I'll be flying to Washington right now," Julian explained.

Connor dropped all his things and slid to the floor, his back pressed to the side of the bed. "And you didn't consult me or ask me if I would agree to this?"

"You don't control me, Connor! I don’t need your permission." Julian sighed frustrated. "I just... I'm sorry. Please, please try to understand me," he pleaded.

"I'm trying, Julian. But what does it mean for us?" Connor sobbed.

"I'm sorry Connor… please I'm sorry…" Julian sobbed from the other end of the phone. "We can still work it out, I promise. I’ll fly out during the holidays. You can visit me during the weekends. We’ll find a way. We always do. Please, Con. Wait for me," he begged.

"I don't know if I can anymore, Julian. This is not the first time that you made me feel like your work is more important to you than me," Connor banged the back of his head against the bed.

“Con..”

"Is it always going to be like this? I will never be your priority.”

“That’s not true, Connor. You know that I love you,” Julian said.

“I never doubt your love. I just need your time,” Connor paused. "Last chance Julian, me or… or your work?" It sounds ridiculous, even for Connor, to ask such stupid question. Connor waited for Julian’s answer, but deep down he knew what his boyfriend’s response would be.

"I'm sor—" Connor didn't wait for Julian to finish, he threw his phone against the wall and watched the shattered parts drop to the floor. Connor stood up from his spot on the floor, trying and failing to straighten his shirt. He was wearing his Navy Blue jacket, the one that he would have worn on his proposal. He then proceeded to the lobby of the hotel where the bar was located. He was so out of it that he didn't even notice the people's glares and complaints when he bumped into them. He just continued to walk until he found an empty seat and sat down on a bar stool.

Connor ordered and drank until he can’t remember why he was drinking.

* * *

 

"Thank you for coming here with me," Oliver snuggled into his boyfriend's side in the backseat of a Nevada taxi cab. "I promise that this will be the best weekend of your life," he tried to whisper seductively, but let out a loud cough.

Paxton, Oliver’s boyfriend chuckled mockingly. "Disgusting! I have your spit in my ear," Paxton ungraciously wiped the ear next to Oliver's mouth. "Can you move? You're crowding me here," he demanded and turned to face the window.

"I'm sorry," Oliver bowed his head, making his coke-bottled black glasses slid down towards the tip of his nose. He gripped the handkerchief he placed on top of his knees, unwilling to shed another tear because of his boyfriend's attitude. They continued to ride quietly until the cab driver saved them from the awkward silence by announcing their arrival at their hotel.

Paxton opened the passenger door and let himself out while he waited for Oliver to finish paying the driver. A bell boy helped them with their bags, and guided them to the main lobby.

Oliver went straight up to the receptionist to check into their suite. He turned his head towards his boyfriend while he waited for the receptionist to finish, and saw his boyfriend openly flirting with a blond, hunky man. He self-consciously looked at himself and sighed. He was used to his boyfriend's flirty personality, but he couldn't help but to feel undesirable and unwanted.

"Mr. Hampton… Mr. Hampton, this is your key and the spare key you requested," the receptionist handed Oliver two card keys. "Welcome to Millennium Biltmore. Enjoy your stay," she said joyfully.

Oliver coughed and mouthed a thank you to the lady. He then walked towards Paxton, who was still busy talking to the blond guy. Oliver coughed loudly, announcing his presence. Paxton looked at him and rolled his eyes before saying 'later' to his companion, and with a last wink he dismissed the blond man.

"What was that?" Oliver asked silently while they walked down the hallway. Even though he knew that Paxton was the one in the wrong, he still felt that it was wrong of him to question their relationship. "With you and that guy earlier, I mean."

Paxton let out an exasperated noise and turned around to face Oliver. "He means nothing. They all mean nothing, only you. Okay?" he gripped both of his boyfriend's shoulders and kissed Oliver sweetly, knowing it will make his boyfriend turned into jelly. "Why don't you go to our room first and take your medicine? I can feel that you are burning up. You wouldn't want to ruin this trip for me, right?"

Oliver eagerly shook his head. "No, no. I don't want that."

"Good. So just go there and rest first," Paxton encouraged.

"But what are you going to do?" Oliver asked while he fiddled with his handkerchief.

An expression of panic momentarily spread across Paxton's face, but he easily relaxed his face and answered.

"I'll make a tour around the hotel to get ideas for what we can do all weekend," he tried to assure Oliver.

"But I already did that. I looked at their website and the brochures they provided—" he started to explain but Paxton cut him off mid-sentence.

"Don't question me. Just go and rest, okay? I'll be back in no time." And with that, he took the spare card key from Oliver. “Be ready for me, I’m going to make your world rock tonight.” Paxton whispered seductively, and fled to the other side of the hallway.

Oliver sighed, shifted his messenger bag onto his right shoulder and went to their room.

"Room 1905," the bell boy announced, and helped Oliver inside the room.

He entered the room, dismissing the bell boy and put his bag inside the closet, but not before taking out the small container that held his pills.

Oliver went to the other side of the room and took a bottled water from the refrigerator, then uncapped the orange container, ignoring the warning of extreme drowsiness induced by the medicine from the prescription pasted on it, and swallowed two pills at once. He grabbed his suitcase, his hands trembling as he reached for the red underwear that his best friend forced him to buy. He then proceeded to the bathroom and took a warm bath, to prepare for this night.

Oliver really hoped that this night will be amazing. He and Paxton have only been dating for a few months, but he already felt that Paxton is losing interest in him. He arranged this vacation, hoping that this magical trip would salvage their failing relationship.

Oliver finished his routine, but Paxton still hadn't arrived back to their room. He tried calling Paxton, but his calls went straight to voicemail. He gave up and started watching TV, trying to keep himself occupied for the mean time.

After a few minutes, Oliver could already feel himself struggling to stay awake; determined to make the best of tonight, he turned off the TV and got up to look for Paxton. He staggered for a little bit, but held on to the nightstand to keep himself steady. He slowly walked towards the elevator and used the walls to stay balanced. He stumbled on his feet and fell backward, landing on another person.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Oliver cried out, sitting back; he tried to compose himself despite the rush of pain he felt in his head. "I'm sorry," he tried again. Fortunately for him, the other man, who was wearing a Navy blue jacket, didn't seem to care and just got up and started walking again, without glancing back in Oliver’s direction.

Oliver made a painful noise, still sitting on the floor. He removed his eyeglasses; put his hands on his head before letting it drop down onto his knees. He flinched when someone touched his shoulder.

"Sir, sir, are you alright? Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?" a staff member of the hotel crouched down to his level and tried to soothe him.

Oliver tried to shake his head, but it only added to the pain. "No need to, I just… I just need some rest. I'm okay," he tried to assure the employee, but failed when he fell back down when he tried to get up.

"Please let me help, just let me help you to your room." Oliver nodded his head and the staff member helped him to his feet. The man looked down and saw the dropped key card. He picked it up, assuming that the number on the card was the guest’s room, then slowly walked to Oliver's room and helped Oliver to the bed, covering him with the blanket.

“Is there anything else that I can help you with, sir?” The man asked politely.

“Just the curtain, the lights are killing me,” Oliver replied with raspy voice.

The personnel nodded, and closed the blinds using the room’s remote, making the room to be in pitch black.

“Thank you,” Oliver said before falling asleep.

The bellboy smiled at the sleeping man one last time before exiting the room. He caught a glimpse of the room's door that read '1906', and then proceeded to go back to the lobby to finish his shift.

* * *

 

Connor didn't know how many hours he wasted just drinking. He didn't even feel that he had slept on the bar until Sly woke him up. He is one of the bartenders that Connor occasionally talked to when he wanted to unload during his business trip.

Connor tried getting up from his spot, but fell back ungracefully.

Sly motioned for one of the personnel to help Connor. The employee helped him get up and put one of Connor's arms around his shoulders.

"Sir, may I have your key card?" The man asked Connor. Connor tried to steady himself and used his other arm to pat his pockets. When he couldn't find his card, he just shrugged dismissively.

"Room 1906," the bartender supplied. The worker raised his eyebrow at his colleague. "Connor Walsh. That is his room number; ask your manager for validation and ask for the master key," the bartender added while cleaning the table top.

“Yes sir,” the employee replied, and did what the bartender ordered.

When his manager confirmed that it is indeed his room, the employee helped Mr. Walsh to his room, and used the master keycard to open the locked door. But even before he let himself inside and helped Connor to the bed, the drunk man stopped him.

"I'm okay. I can take it from here," Connor untangled himself from the man's shoulders, gave him a 20 or a 100, he didn’t even know or care for that matter, and entered his room.

The door closed automatically behind him and Connor noticed that the lights were turned off. He tried but failed to find the switch, so he just blindly walked towards his bed, tripping over several items on his way.

His knee bumped into something and realized it was the bed. He undressed himself, only leaving his boxers on and plopped down on it. He rolled to the left side and gasped when he felt someone lying beside him.

"Babe?" Connor started, as he shook the other man awake. "Babe, is that you?"

That someone made a sound in the affirmative and squeaked when Connor tightly embraced him from behind.

Oliver rolled over and even though he could not see Paxton's face clearly because of the darkness and because his mind was still hazy from taking the pills, he cradled his boyfriend's face and whispered to him. “You’re back,” Oliver said, voice still rasped from the cold.

They softly kissed, Connor softly biting Oliver’s lips, grateful for other man’s presence.

“You’re drunk,” Oliver simply said, when he tasted scotch from the other man’s lips.

“Coz I thought… I thought I lost you.” Connor whispered on the man’s mouth

Oliver was momentarily confused why Paxton would say that, when it was supposed to be him who should be worried that he is losing his boyfriend. “Never," Oliver still replied though, and the grip around his waist tightened. "I know we’ve been in a rough patch for the last few months, but I want this to work. I want us to work.”

And Connor couldn’t help but be more in love with his boyfriend at that time. That’s the only thing he wanted for Julian to say, us. He was really happy that for the first time, Julian picked him over his work.

“That’s all I ever wanted,” Connor moved so that he was on top of the other man. He sat on his abdomen, and leaned over to kiss him again. “I love you,” he said while he unbutton his boyfriend’s upper garment.

“I love you, Pa---“Oliver tried to reply, but when he felt his boyfriend’s tongue circling his left nipple, he can only gasp.

Connor continued to suck on the nipple before slowly licking down to his boyfriend’s abdomen, leaving a wet trail of saliva. He unbuttoned the pants, and unzipped it. He mouthed on his boyfriend’s cock over the underwear. “Mmmhhmm.”

“Please,” Oliver begged, wriggling his legs, so that his boyfriend will help him out from his pants and underwear.

Connor helped him removed it, without leaving his mouth from the boyfriend’s genitals. He licked a long strip from the base to the tip, and then just sucked the tip with his lips and tongue.

Oliver grasped the hair on back of his boyfriend head, can’t decide if he wanted to push his boyfriend’s mouth all the way or pull him from it because he would have come earlier than necessary. He decided that the latter is the best.

“Inside me,” Oliver begged, “please.”

With a one final suck, Connor obliged. Connor hitched his boyfriend’s legs to his shoulder, and dove to his butt hole.

“Aghhhh!!!” Oliver shouted in pleasure, when he felt his boyfriend’s tongue inside his hole. “Fuck!” He cursed. Oliver doesn’t curse much. But this is the rare moment that deserve a well-deserve profanity.

Connor smiled when he heard that sound of desire from his boyfriend. He slowly circled his tongue inside the hole, then retracted it to suck on the outer skin, then putting his tongue again to lap it with his saliva. Connor then slowly inserted his middle finger, with his tongue still inside, as deep as he can and crooked it, hitting his boyfriend’s prostate.

“Aghhh!” Oliver shouted, grabbing the sheets on the either side of the bed, he can’t even form coherent words on how good his boyfriend in making his eyes water with tongue.

When Connor stretched his boyfriend enough, “I want to feel just you, nothing between us,” Connor requested. “Just you and me, remember?”

“Yes,” With Oliver’s mind being occupied by the hot breath on his hole; he can only answer with that one word, forgetting an important fact on his life that unprotected his sex is not an option for him.

Connor stretched his arms out and felt the nightstand's drawer, taking out the lube he used the other night to relieve himself, foregoing the condom stash beside it. He put some on Oliver's hands and grabbed both of their cocks and rubbed them together.

“Baby, please,” Oliver begged, he wanted to feel his boyfriend’s cock inside him before he come.

Connor then returned to his previous position and hitched both of his boyfriend’s legs onto his shoulders. Connor slowly entered Oliver and started to thrust in and out.

A mixture of groans and moans were released. Connor leaned over, so that he can kiss his boyfriend while his hips thrust repetitively.

"I lo- ahh... love you… hnghh... so much…" Oliver's hands tightened in Connor's hair as the man above him, increase the speed of his thrust.

“I… Love you too,” Connor replied, burying his face on Oliver’s neck, sucking it so he can admire the mark he made the following morning.  

"More. Please. More… Argghh!" Oliver shouted, and the other man obliged.

Connor pushed more and was surprised when his chest was pressed to boyfriend's; with only the other man’s bare legs keeping them slightly apart.

' _Julian wasn't this flexible before.’_ Connor's thoughts were disrupted when his boyfriend released the most delicious moan as his boyfriend came across their stomachs. Connor thrust faster and faster until he released his seeds inside Oliver. “Ughh!”

Connor released his grip on Oliver's legs and slowly pulled out of Oliver. Oliver winced when there was nothing filling him anymore, but moaned again when he felt his boyfriend's tongue lapping at his hole. "Hmnnn... ahh..."

Connor grinned, licked it for a second longer, and brought his lips towards his boyfriend's. "I love you so much," he sighed. They lay there for a few seconds, reveling on how good that was.

Connor then stretched to the right nightstand and grabbed the ring box. “I can’t imagine anyone to be with right now, but you.”

Connor took his boyfriend's hand in his and slid the ring on his finger. "Marry me," he whispered.

Oliver eyes widened and traced the finger on his hand. “Wha—What?”

“I know, it’s not the proposal you dreamt of, but I can’t wait to be—“

Oliver grinned, he now understood why Paxton was being distant. His boyfriend was going to propose to him. It made sense. Oliver pulled him in for another kiss, he didn't have to answer his boyfriend vocally.

“As long as you’re there, then it’s the best proposal,” Oliver said. They shared one more kiss, and Oliver rested on top of his boyfriend—fiancé—he supposed, still fiddling with the ring on his finger.

"I love you, Paxton."

"I love you, Julian."

They said simultaneously and closed their eyes. Not even a second after, they both snapped their eyes open again. Letting go of each other like they'd been burned, they instantly scrambled away until they were on opposite sides of the bed, putting a safe distance between themselves.

"Who’s Julian?" Oliver asked worriedly and grabbed the comforter to cover himself, feeling insecure that his boyfriend said another man’s name.

"Who the hell is Paxton?" Connor demanded angrily.

They both fiddled with the table lamps on either side of the bed and gasped upon realizing that they had just sex with a complete stranger.

* * *

 

 **Story Title** : **Stare A Little Harder** – Oliver’s dialogue when Canon-Connor kept looking at a guy on his humpr profile.

 **Title Reference** **: "What happens in Vegas…”-** Nevada’s motto of the sin city.

 **Story Summary:** “When life throws you a curve ball, hit it out of the park.” Connor’s grandfather always say to him. But what if Life throws you a baby, how will you even respond to that? Mpreg AU!

** Chapter Reference: **

-“make my eyes water” -  it was actually Paxton dialogue, but I want it to be a Coliver scene. Just how I imagined how Connor makes their eyes water with his tongue.

** Story Outline: **

-Connor and Julian's break up

-Oliver and Paxton scene

-Oliver going in Connor's room

-SEX

-Coliver surprised by the others' presence

**Follow me on my accounts:**

Twitter: Closetklaine

Tumblr: closetklaine27

Youtube: closet klaine

 

**Review to Encourage!**

 


	2. The Hangover

**Thank you for the Kudos, bookmarks and comments. Please keep on reviewing and recommending this story to your friends. *salute***

* * *

"We're just strangers with some memories."

* * *

 

Once the lights from the lampshades, placed on either side of the bed, were turned on, they immediately tugged the blankets to cover their naked bodies from the other.

"Who the fuck are you?" Connor exclaimed as he stood up and grabbed a pillow to cover his crotch.

"Oh g**! Oh g**! Oh g**!" Oliver repeated as he scrambled to the bed side and put on his eyeglasses. "Oh g**! You're not Paxton! Oh g**! You're not Paxton!" Oliver shouted repeatedly.

"I don't know who you are talking about!" Connor shouted back. "I don't even know you!"

"Oh g**!" Oliver continued his mantra, ignoring Connor's outburst. "You took advantage of me," Oliver accused Connor.

"Whoa! Whoa! Stop right there!" Connor panicked and walked in front of Oliver. "I didn't rape you!"

Oliver scrambled back to the bed, distancing himself from Connor. "Stop! Stop! Please stop," he begged as he raised his right palm in front of Connor, and tightened hold of the blanket with his left.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Connor ignored his plea.

"Please…" Oliver begged, tears falling from his eyes.

Seeing the horrified look on the other man's face, Connor stopped instantly. He even wanted to make a surrender gesture, but his hands were full with the pillow he was clutching.

"I'm just gonna get my clothes, okay?" Connor slowly walked around the bed and picked up his discarded boxers and polo shirt from the floor. He turned around from Oliver and dropped the pillow.

"Oh g**! Your ass!" Connor heard Oliver yell in between his frantic breathing. Connor rolled his eyes and quickly put on his clothes, leaving the polo unbuttoned. _'We've done more than that.'_

Connor turned around and would have demanded the naked man to leave his room, but upon seeing him shaking and gasping for air, he tried to compose his own panic and calmly approached him.

"I won't come near you," Connor calmly said. "I'll stay in this spot and let's talk about this, okay?" Connor mentally patted himself for putting a steady exterior despite the situation they are in.

"Okay… deep breaths… in and out…" Connor instructed the man as he slowly approached the bed.

Oliver, sensing the warmth in Connor's voice, obliged. As the breathing slowly calmed down, Connor sat on the foot of the bed and faced Oliver.

"Now, don't panic. I'm not gonna hurt you. We'll just talk. Alright?" He instructed, and when he saw Oliver gave a small nod, he continued. "What's your name?"

Oliver gave Connor a doubtful look. "Look, I need the name of the person I just had sex with." Connor saw Oliver flinched when the word _'sex_ ' was released from his mouth. "I'm not going to hurt you; I just think it's better to address you with your real name, rather than _'nameless dick'_ that I labeled you with."

"Oliver," The pale boy muttered under his breath. "Oliver Hampton," he added.

"Now Oliver, jus—"Connor started but was cut off when Oliver raised his hand, just like a student asking for permission to his teacher. Connor frowned at the strange behavior, but dismissed it immediately. He flicked his left wrist towards Oliver as a gesture to proceed.

"Uhmm… Ca—can you turn around?" Oliver asked. "I want to put some clothes first." He blushed at his request.

Connor, seeing Oliver's reddening face, turned around and dramatically put his right hand to his eyes. "Better?"

"Thank you," Oliver said as he hurriedly put his clothes on. "You can uhmm… you can turn around now."

"Now, Oliver. What are you doing here in my room?" he asked; also confused with the situation they were stuck with.

"No, this is my… room," Oliver finished lamely when he noticed the structure of the room is the complete opposite. He then glanced at the hotel's phone beside him, the word _'Room 1906'_ was engraved on it.

Oliver was confused for a moment, but when he backtrack his steps last night, he put the pieces together. The pills, the navy blue jacket and the bellboy.

 _'I'm such an idiot. I should have checked first. I should have not taken too many pills.'_ Oliver berated himself internally.

"Last time I checked, I'm staying in this room," Connor said. He then heard his blackberry rung, which he only used for business purposes. He glanced at the caller id, and saw that it was Julian who was calling. _'Forgot that he also had that number_ ,' he thought to himself before answering the call. "Not now, Julian!" he answered with rage and hang up. Feelings of anger and disappointment rushed through him because Julian didn't choose him in the end.

"Fuck!" Connor shouted, making the other person in the room to be scared. "So now tell me why the fuck you are in my room!" He yelled at Oliver, not caring about the other man's feelings.

"I… I took… some pills be—" he was cut off again by Connor's outburst. "I got sick..."

"What!?" Connor yelled. "You'll tell them I drugged you?" Connor snickered. All warmth in Connor's voice was gone and was replaced with his cold and frantic attitude.

"Uhmm..." Oliver muttered, confused about Connor's outburst.

"Shit!" Connor stood from where he was sitting, "I should have listened to Asher. I should have been cautious of my actions," he said as he paced around the room. "How much did they pay you, huh!?"

Oliver snapped his head to look at Connor. "No… I don't… I'm not…" Oliver tried to explain between sobs, realizing what Connor was implying.

"What company are you from? Is Paxton your boss? Are you here to sabotage my career?" he rapidly asked Oliver, and started to walk towards the closet. He took his checkbook from his suitcase and turned towards Oliver. "How much?" he asked and saw Oliver's face, tears leaking from his eyes.

"No, no, no."

Connor rolled his eyes and opened his checkbook. "Drop the act, okay?" he demanded. "Stop pretending that I took advantage of you. I know you are here to make a scandal and ruin my company."

"I won't… I really—" he was cut off by Connor's shout.

"I tried staying calm to fix this, but you low life sucking whores will ruin me!"

"I'm not a whore," Oliver said miserably, but Connor just ignored him.

"So just tell me how much they paid you and I'll triple it, before I get impatient here and sue you for fraud and rape. You're too stupid mess with a lawyer," Connor said with a gruff voice, but Connor was internally panicking now as he pictured the company's condition if the scandal were to be released to the media. "Let's settle this before it gets out of proportion, understood?" Connor said and took a pen from the hotel's desk.

"No…. no… I really am not…" Oliver breathed deeply and tried explaining himself again.

"Then explain to me what the hell are you doing in my room!"

"I was sick and took some pills," Oliver scrunched his nose to concentrate in his thoughts. "Someone helped me get in here when I fell down on the hallway; they mistook your hotel room as mine."

"Yeah, like I'll believe that," Connor scoffed.

"Please believe me," Oliver pleaded, but Connor ignored him. "I didn't mean to," he sobbed in the blankets.

"You think you can get out of this just by crying," he said as he wrote in his checkbook. "Is $20,000 enough? Or did that Paxton guy pay you higher than this?" he looked up to Oliver as he asked the question.

"Oh G**! Paxton!" Oliver shouted when he remembered his boyfriend, and rushed towards the exit.

"Oy! Oy! Don't get away from me!" Connor yelled and ran after Oliver's fleeting back, but he tripped on the blanket that was tousled around his feet. "Shit!" He yelped as he untangles himself from the massive blanket that was hurriedly thrown by Oliver.

Oliver rushed outside the room and slammed his body on the door of his room. "Paxton! Paxton!" he said as he continuously pressed the doorbell of Room 1905. "Pax, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know, I'm so—" His chant was disrupted when the door opened, but it wasn't his boyfriend who answered the door.

"Oh g**! I'm sorry; I mistook this room as mine again," he started backing up to look for his and Paxton's room, but his arm was grabbed by the man who answered the door.

"No honey. This is your room, and your man is in the shower." The man used his thumb to point to the room behind him. Oliver vaguely remembered him as the blond guy that Paxton was flirting with last night.

"Sorry sweet cheeks, I exhausted your man last night." The blond guy mocked Oliver. "But don't worry, he can still be fucked for Round 4," he said as he lightly patted Oliver's face. "He's all yours now. Thanks for sharing." The guy smirked and bumped Oliver's shoulder, making Oliver turned around and face the room that he was in before, and then he continued walking away from Oliver like nothing big had happened.

Connor who was standing outside his own room heard the exchange and looked intently at Oliver.

Oliver made no move to return to his previous position; he was too dumbstruck to make any comment. His face was drowning with tears, but no sounds were coming out from his mouth. He was left there in a trance; his eyes were looking straight at Connor's.

Eyes full of pain and betrayal; feelings that Connor is very well acquainted with.

Just as he was about approach Oliver to continue their talk, Connor saw another guy wearing a white robe coming out from the room that Oliver was standing in front of.

"So you met Henry?" Paxton said as he leaned on the doorway, looking at Oliver's back. "Now you know my real taste in men," he smirked and crossed his arms.

"Why Paxton?" Oliver asked, struggling to keep his voice upright.

"What do you mean why?" Paxton asked incuriously. "Have you seen yourself?" Oliver subtly glanced at himself. "You are nothing compared to them! You're dull, ugly, and stupid!" Every insult Paxton muttered struck Oliver's heart.

"I only put up with you because you're good with computers. That's all," Paxton said with fake sympathy. "Oh yeah! Forgot to thank you for that information you hacked for me," he remembered. "I got promoted because of that," he said and patted Oliver's back.

Oliver continued his silent crying and gripped the front of his thighs, leaving red marks from his fingernails.

"You are just something I used for entertainment. It was fun at first, but it's getting boring. You always just nod and follow me like a lost puppy," he laughed and leaned his head in the doorway.

"You were sick last night and I'm not worried about you at all. The only feeling that I felt about you last night was excitement; and it wasn't from the image of my cock plunge into your virginal ass, but because you weren't here, and I could use the room as a fuck nest," Paxton groaned from last night's memories.

"So he was really sick," Connor mumbled to himself.

"You're so stupid and obliviously in love with me. Have you not wondered that my own family doesn't know about you? Or why I never introduced you to my friends?" Paxton was obviously met with silence. "Because I'm ashamed to say that you are my boyfriend!"

"Who would be in the right mind choose you?" Paxton approached Oliver's back and leaned towards Oliver and gripped his shoulders. "Your presence is a waste, so even if you die today…" he chuckled darkly in Oliver's ears. "No one will give a fuck," he said with each words stretched for emphasis.

Connor could not believe what he was seeing. Oliver was just standing still while this Paxton— his boyfriend, not his boss—insulted him repeatedly.

Connor felt guilty for accusing Oliver of sleeping with him for money, saying such horrible words to him, and mistaking him as his rival's ploy to destroy him. He wanted to turn around and go back to his own room and leave the couple with their own business, but as he glanced again at Oliver's trembling state, his conscience won't let him. He groaned, and strutted towards Oliver.

 _'I'm gonna regret this later. Stupid conscience; it wasn't really my fault that he ended up in the wrong room and slept with the wrong guy.'_ Connor thought to himself as he started a battle with his own subconscious.

Connor inhaled deeply and groaned mentally.

"Hey baby," Connor said coolly and yanked Oliver from Paxton's grip. He put his hand on the back of Oliver's head and kissed him hard. When Oliver didn't respond to the kiss, he slightly parted their lips away and whispered to his mouth. "I'm saving your ass here, so cooperate," he kissed Oliver again and used his right hand to grab Oliver's ass and squeezed it, waking Oliver from his trance. "Hmmm…"

Connor parted Oliver's lips with his teeth and plunge his tongue into Oliver's mouth, eliciting a loud moan from Oliver. He parted their lips with a smack and pushed Oliver's head on his shoulder.

"You see, the break up wasn't that so hard," Connor said to Oliver loudly, forcing Paxton to listen to his words. "Don't be guilty for having hot sex with me last night and for cheating with your boyfriend," he said while cradling Oliver's face. "Don't cry, baby." He pecked Oliver's lips. "He's already moved on."

"Stop shaking, I'll handle this. Stay calm," he whispered to Oliver's ears. Connor looked up from Oliver's shoulder and addressed Paxton. "I'm sorry Paulo," he said the wrong name intentionally. "I didn't mean to fall in love with your boyfriend the first time I laid my eyes on him."

"I really tried stopping myself," he lied. "I really did." He grabbed Oliver's ass and molested it in front of Paxton. "But I just can't resist him," he made a fake groan, and smirked when he saw Paxton's star struck face. "I mean who can ever resist that handsome face behind those coke-bottled glasses?"

"What? What the hell just happened?" Paxton said as he glanced towards Oliver and then back to Connor.

"It's just… Oliver was the most fun, amazing, beautiful and intelligent man I have ever met," Connor struggled to remember the insults he had heard earlier and turned them into compliments. "He means everything to me," he added while caressing Oliver's cheek with his thumb. "And after last night, as we fuck," he emphasized the word _'fuck_ ' just because he could. "Over and over again I cannot let him return to you." He made a mental happy dance when he saw Paxton's jaw drop. "I'm sorry man; I hope there's no hard feelings between us."

Paxton shook his head. "You know what… just go… weird people only deserve each other. You'll probably just another poor freak who likes twinks," he spat disgustingly.

It took all Connor's mental control not to punch Paxton right there on the face; so he just forced a smile.

"Whoa, none of that," Connor reprimanded Paxton, like a person who have been raised in an ethical family will. "Tell you what, since you gave me this precious angel," he kissed Oliver's cheeks. "I'll put in a good word for you, and you can stay two extra days in the hotel, free of charge. Is that good?"

"What?" Paxton said unbelievably, who would in the right mind would do such a thing just so that they can have Oliver.

"It's okay man, no worries. It's all on me," Connor then carried Oliver, like a mother who would be carrying her overage son. "Come on babe, let's continue what was interrupted. "He turned around, Oliver still on his arms and slowly walked towards his room.

"Wait!" Paxton shouted. Connor thought Paxton would apologize for what he said to Oliver, but instead a duffle bag was thrown at their feet. "Oliver's clothes," he said without any more explanation.

"Throw it away," Connor responded.

"Huh?" Paxton questioned.

"Throw it, burn it, do whatever you want with it," he said and unlocked his room. "Oliver needs a new wardrobe; he practically owns this place if he is dating me," he turned his head towards a confused Paxton.

"You know… the poor freak who owns this hotel," he smirked, and they both entered the room, leaving a stunned Paxton outside of it.

Connor lay Oliver on the bed and knelt beside him.

"Oliver?" Connor said as he took the other man's hand, but Oliver only scooted towards the headboard, turned away from Connor, and scrunched his body in a fetal position.

Connor saw Oliver's body trembling with tears and sobs as he gently laid the blanket over him.

 _'What have I gotten myself into?'_ he complained to himself, and went to the bathroom to shower while he reminisce the train wreck that had happened.

He re-entered his room after changing into a more casual wear, and saw Oliver sleeping on the bed. He walked to his desk and opened his laptop, trying to do some leftover work while waiting for Oliver to wake up and discuss the situation they were stuck in.

* * *

"Why did you lie?" Slightly surprised by the voice coming from the other side of the room, Connor suppressed his shout and looked up from his documents and saw a disheveled Oliver sitting on the bed.

"I didn't." Knowing what Oliver really meant, Connor continued. "We did have ' _hot sex'_ last night," he said, voice full of sarcasm. "…and you did cheat on Paxton with me." He cringed at his use of words when he saw Oliver's face fall.

Connor stood up and sat beside Oliver. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said earlier about you…" Oliver glanced at him confusingly.

"I guess I really am a cheat—" he was cut off when Connor scrambled to face him.

"No, not about that…" Connor shook his head. "Well, I'm sorry about that too… but I'm sorry for accusing you of sleeping with me for money." Oliver flinched as the memories of Connor's outburst came back. "And for the other names I called you."

"No… no… it was my fault, I was misdirected to your room, and should have checked first... I'm sorry," Oliver bowed his head in shame. "I really am so sorry… Please believe me that—" his pleadings were disrupted when Connor took his trembling hands.

"No… no… stop it. It's not your fault. I get it, you were sick and the guy who helped you last night mistook my room for yours," Connor explained to Oliver and let go of his hands. "And we wouldn't also be in this situation if I weren't too drunk to recognize who you really are… or aren't," he said shamefully while scratching the back of his neck.

"But... but…" Oliver tried to reason out but Connor waved a hand to his face.

"Can we just agree that we both made irrational choices and should just forget about last night? It's neither of our faults, it's just an unfortunate coincidence," he pleaded and offered his right hand to Oliver.

Oliver stared at it first, but then broke a small smile and shook Connor's hand. "Deal." Oliver then eyed the clasped hands and saw the ring on his finger. "Oh g**! I totally forgot. You're getting married. I'm sorry," he panicked again and tried to remove the ring.

"No… we're not… we've broken up…" Connor explained without glancing at Oliver.

"This is so much worse. I'm a home wrecker now… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…uhhh" Oliver scrunched his forehead and stopped midsentence when he realized that he didn't know the name of the man whose dick was inside him an hour ago. "Uhmm… What's your name?" he asked shamefully.

Connor stared at him incredulously for a second and then started laughing. "Connor Walsh," he answered between giggles. "And no, you really aren't. We broke up yesterday before all this happened," he gestured between them.

"Oh... oh…" Oliver nodded in understanding. "I'm still sorry though."

"Me too."

The dead silence in the room was interrupted when Connor's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry. Come on, let's get out of here," Connor stood up and gestured for Oliver to come along. "I need some fresh air."

"I can't," Oliver shook his head and Connor raised his eyebrows at Oliver.

"Come on. I know you're hungry too," he tempted Oliver.

"I really can't leave this room," he glanced at his shirt, ruined from the sex last night and looked at Connor's eyes accusingly. "You gave all my clothes away."

* * *

"Connor, I can't afford all this," Oliver said while eying the clothes being carried by the saleslady. "Target shirt is enough for me. These are designer's clothes," he whispered to Connor's ears while giving the lady a forced smile. "Let's get out of here," he tugged Connor's arm towards the exit.

"Don't be ridiculous. You wouldn't be paying for it," Connor said while texting. He pocketed his phone and gestured for the shop manager to come over. "This might take a while, so I'll be leaving him in your hands, Okay?" He took the black express card from his wallet and gave it to the manager. "Here's my card. Go crazy on him."

"Connor! Stop! Why are you doing this?" Oliver hissed.

Connor sighed. "Let me do this as an apology for accusing you."

"I thought we would forget about it; we shook hands, Connor," Oliver said and poked Connor on the side.

"I know… I know… but I called you a whore earlier and I just… I felt guilty about it." Connor scratched the back of his neck, not looking at Oliver while he explained. "So just let me do this, okay? For my conscience' sakes" He slipped a note to Oliver's breast pocket, which was actually his own shirt. "Go to this restaurant after this and I'll meet you there. I just need to meet an urgent client now." He hurriedly left the shop without letting Oliver made another protest.

"I feel like I'm in Pretty Woman," Oliver murmured to himself as he let the shop assistants dress him up.

* * *

Connor was sitting at the table he reserved originally for him and Julian. He sighed as he toyed with the wine glass in his hands. A moment later, the seat in front of him moved and someone he didn't recognize immediately sat down.

"Thank you," Oliver muttered under his breath, "for everything," he added and bowed his head down.

"Oliver?" Connor asked disbelievingly. The man seated in front of him was very much different from the crying boy in his arms earlier. Oliver was gorgeous and sexy. He wasn't wearing the dorky but cute coke-bottled glasses anymore. It was like seeing another person.

"Was it too much?" Oliver asked shyly.

"No, no," Connor amended. "You're great—"

"Thank you."

"—Perfect even," he added silently.

Connor got lost in Oliver's beauty for a minute, but returned to reality when Oliver waved a hand in front of him.

"Uh… huh?" Connor asked distractedly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, what?"

"You haven't answered my question from earlier," Oliver repeated. "You know… about lying to Paxton."

"I honestly don't know…" Connor responded and fiddled again with the wine glass. "Guilt, maybe or maybe because I felt empathy for you… having experienced my own heart break earlier that day… I… I really don't know," he shrugged.

"Thank you." Oliver said softly and put his hand over Connor's. He squeezed his hand when Connor made an eye contact with him. They exchanged small smiles and Oliver took his hand away from him.

"Is it really true that you own the hotel where we are staying?" Oliver asked while waiting for the meal that Connor ordered earlier.

"No… of course not…" Connor giggled. "I just lied to Paxton to make him stay away."

"Oh..." Oliver laughed too. _'Of course Connor wouldn't own the hotel, because if he did, he would be staying to a more expensive room,''_ he thought to himself.

"I represent them though," Connor continued.

"You represent them?" Oliver asked, "I'm sorry, I'm not following."

"I'm their lawyer," he answered.

Oliver stared at Connor in disbelief. "Really? That sounds… big. But you won't really covering for his bill, right? That was too much."

"Maybe it's too much," Connor contemplated. "Fine, I won't do it. But just imagine his face when he'll get the bill and it wasn't still paid. That would be a great payback." He laughed menacingly.

Oliver thought of it to, and he can't help but laugh loudly. "I can't say that I would be sorry for him."

The night went from there; Connor talked about his experiences during business trips and Oliver about his low paying job, with their family and hobbies, topics you talk about during a first date. No one mentioned last night or about their exes. They enjoyed the change of atmosphere between them; peaceful and serene.

As they waited for Connor's card to return from paying the bill, their waiter returned with a black box in his hand. "On behalf of the employees of Craig's, we would like to congratulate you for your impending marriage." He put the box at the center of the table and softly clapped his hands.

Connor forgot that he had reserved the semi-private table for a post-engagement celebration. _'I should have taken him somewhere else.'_

Oliver, sensing Connor's embarrassment and frustration, took both of his hands and stared at him lovingly.

"Thank you!" Oliver said to the waiter, but never left Connor's gaze. "I really am fortunate to have my knight-in-shining-armor as my husband." He smiled sincerely.

Connor opened the box and found a silver keychain-bell inside it. "Take it," thrusting the watch at Oliver. "Don't argue with me and take the watch because your knight will not always be with you." He let the watch fell from his hands onto Oliver's palms. "This will serve as my replacement; Whenever you feel down, just look at this, and remember that it will end soon, and just look forward for your tomorrow."

"My tomorrow," Oliver repeated smiling and caressed the golden watch in his hands.

* * *

They rode the rented car back to the hotel, and as they were at the hotel's entrance Connor turned to Oliver.

"Are you really sure about this?" Connor asked Oliver again.

"Yeah... yeah… I'm sure." Oliver smiled reassuringly. "I'll be staying with my high school friend who lives here. I've already called her earlier. I'll be fine. I needed time to think, and I'll just return later, maybe a week or so to get my valuables. I just hope Paxton hasn't thrown my passport yet," he chuckled.

"Sorry about that," he smiled at Oliver.

"He probably wouldn't do so…" Oliver assured Connor. "So I guess this is it,"

"I think so."

"Nice meeting you, Connor Walsh," Oliver said enthusiastically, and offered his hand to shake.

"The pleasure is mine," Connor smiled, and foregoes the handshake to kiss Oliver on the side of the mouth. "We're already passed the pleasantries," he commented lastly before getting out of the car.

"Connor!" Connor turned around when he heard Oliver shout his name, and saw Oliver's head popping out from the car window.

"I'll be looking forward for my tomorrow. Thank you!" Oliver blushed, and ducked his head inside the car, not giving the other man the time to respond.

Connor grinned widely, and waved at the black car that drove off around the corner.

* * *

**Title Reference:**

**-Stays in Vegas -** continuation from Chapter 1's title

**Story Outline:**

-Argument in the room

-Oliver's argument with Paxton

\- Oliver makeover

-Humiliate Paxton

-Connor felt guilty,

-Connor gives Oliver advice

-part ways

**Scenes Included:**

-reasons why Oliver is in the room

\- (souvenir form restaurant)

**Follew me on my accounts:**

Twitter: Closetklaine

Tumblr: closetklaine27

Youtube: closet klaine

**Review to Encourage!**


	3. Knocked Up

**Need help! Who do you want to be Oliver's love interest in this story? I am torn between Thomas, Spatula Guy and Simon. Please comment or PM me who would be your vote. Thank you.**

* * *

_Mistakes are the portal to discovery._

* * *

The buzz of the passengers rushed through him, the laughter and cries from them could be heard as they are reunited with their loved ones to celebrate their own Thanksgiving.

"Plane just landed," Connor said as he answered his Blackberry. He walked towards the exit of the airport; duffle bag strapped on his left shoulder, and stopped at the gate to wait for his driver. "Gemma, I'll be there in a few minu—"Someone bumped heavily to him, causing him to drop his phone which was dissembled into pieces.

"Hey!" Connor turned around and shouted to the man's running back, which was oddly familiar to him. He dismissed the idea when he accidentally stepped on the phone's battery. "Saying sorry wouldn't hurt... And I thought only people in New York were rude," he grumbled as he knelt down, picking the pieces of his device.

A tall man bent down and helped him pick up the parts. "Sorry… my friend wasn't feeling really well…" The stranger said, and mimicked vomiting. "I think it's from flying."

"First flight?" Connor asked out of politeness.

"No actually… it was his first time to feel sick after a trip," the tall guy said in confusion and gave Connor back the remaining cellphone parts.

Connor nodded in understanding, and subtly checked out the guy. _'He is totally my type,'_ his mind supplied.

"Aiden!"

"Oh… crap! That's the missus. Need to go, man. I'm sorry about that again," Aiden said apologetically. "Call me, if it's broken. We'll pay for the damages," he said as he pulled out his calling card from his wallet.

"No big deal. It's still working," Connor waved the phone as it lit up. "See?" He justified stopping the man from giving him his card.

"Cool… I've got to go!" The stranger then rushed towards the other side of the airport

"Connor!" Connor heard the familiar squeaky voice of her sister, and walked towards the direction of her voice. He instinctively knelt down as he saw his niece and nephew rushing towards him.

"Uncle Connor!" The twins exclaimed as they hugged their favorite uncle.

"My rugrats," he shouted and hugged them tightly. He then stood up and gave his sister a heart warming hug. "Sorry about that. I dropped my phone," he assured his sister, knowing full well about his sister's worrisome and protective traits; a personality she inherited from their mother.

"Let's go. Mom's been waiting for you," Gemma smiled, and ushered Connor to her mini-van.

* * *

"Oliver?" Michaela found herself again knocking on the bathroom door.. "Oliver? Open the door. Are you alright?" she asked, worried about his step-brother's health.

The door opened and Oliver emerged from the bathroom, still wearing his pajamas. The hand towel, which he had used to wipe the remnants on his mouth, was draped over his shoulders.

"You look like shit." Michaela expressed as he glanced his step-bother up and down.

Oliver being the older and more sensible among the two just smiled at her. "I'm sorry, just got dizzy," he said as he s

"Sorry," Michaela apologized. "Mouth over thoughts, remember?" She justified about her insensitive personality.

"It's okay. Where's mom?"

"Kitchen," she answered her immediately and guided his step-brother downstairs.

"Good morning, honey," Kathy, Oliver's mom, greeted him. "Here's your coffee." She handed him a coffee cup on which a colorful _'best brother in the world'_ was printed.

Oliver looked at the cup disgustingly, and held the cup to his nose and sniffed it. He blenched from the odor and hurriedly ran to the sink to vomit the bits and bobs in his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Kathy approached him and soothingly patted his back. "Come on, go up to your room and rest. I'll make you a tea to make you feel better," she helped Oliver to his room and lay him down under his blankets. "Sleep," she ordered and only left the room after she heard Oliver make a faint snore.

* * *

Oliver woke up in the silence of the house. He went downstairs to look for his parents, but all he saw was a note _'Emergency at the precinct; tea in the microwave; drink it_.' He snickered at his mother's phrasing, she was obviously in a hurry to go to work.

Oliver finished drinking the tea, but it just made him more hungry and crave for something else. He rummaged the kitchen's pantry and refrigerator, but he couldn't find the items he was looking for. He then took a pen above the freezer and wrote _'Went to mall – Oliver'_ under the note his mother had written.

Oliver looked outside through the kitchen windows. _'The weather was breezy._ ' he assumed and went to his room to change his clothes. He saw his reflection in the full length mirror which was placed in the corner of his room, and carefully examined the bulge in his belly.

"I need to cut off ," Oliver thought aloud. "…. after Thanksgiving" He added as an afterthought, unwilling to not satisfy his cravings.

Oliver grabbed the keys to his old Prius, thankful that his stepfather kept it working, and proceeded downstairs. He double checked the locks and walked towards his car.

The mall was packed with last-minute shoppers, but fortunately the items that Oliver was looking for was still abundantly stocked. "Mochi, mochi, mochi," he sung happily as he filled the basket with different flavors of this Japanese delicacy.

Once he checked out the items, he immediately took one pack of Matcha- flavored Mochi. He balanced the paper bag with one arm and used the other to feed himself, and continued walking towards the parking lot.

"Oomph..." Oliver jolted when he walked onto someone. "Matcha!" He cried when the mochis fell to the ground.

"Is there not a time you are not crying?" Connor snickered behind Oliver, making the latter gasped in surprise.

"Connor?" Oliver still asked the obvious.

"Hi Oliver," Connor greeted him sheepishly. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh! I needed to buy something." Oliver gestured to the paper bag he was holding.

"I mean in Michigan," Connor amended.

"Ohh…" Oliver was embarrassed for his previous answer. "Uhmm…Thanksgiving with my family. How about you?"

Connor laughed. "Michigan is my hometown. Funny how we never mentioned where we grew up."

"Well, I really didn't grow up here. My mom and step-dad were just recently transferred here," Oliver explained further.

A very uncomfortable silence lingered until a breeze passed between them and they both shivered from the cold. Oliver made a forced laugh, he knows he is not the only one who is uncomfortable with the situation. _'How awkward it is to greet your one night stand, three months after that night?'_ he thought to himself.

"Do you want to… to go somewhere else?" Connor cringed at what he hadn't meant to imply. "I'm kind of hungry," he pointed back to the mall.

"Yeah, sure, but aren't you… uhmm.?" Oliver trailed not sure how he would proceed with the question. "Are you not with someone else?" Oliver asked politely.

"Uh… no… I was just waiting for my sister, Gemma. I think I mentioned her to you before," Connor reminded him as they walked back to the mall, and laughed at the man beside him, "Are you that hungry?" He asked when he saw Oliver mid-bite.

"I'm sorry," Oliver swiped the confectionary powder on the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. "I was just really really craving for these Mochis."

They entered the almost empty burger joint where only a few customers were staying; mostly, fathers or husband who were waiting for their wives to finish shopping.

Connor strode towards the counter and ordered a double deluxe cheeseburger. He waved a hand for Oliver to order, but Oliver shook his head.

"No thank you," Oliver glanced at the contents of the bag he was still holding and smiled to Connor. "OH, on second thought, Milk shake would be good."

"It's good." Connor firmly said when he saw Oliver getting money from his wallet. He then paid for the order, and walked to an empty table. "How've you been?" He asked to diffuse the awkward silence.

"Better, I think," Oliver answered vaguely. "Wait a second," He momentarily excused himself and took bottle of mustard and ketchup from the condiments table to place it on their own. "Except for the dazed feelings that I have for weeks now," he added after he sat down. He then mixed the ketchup and mustard in a clean napkin, and dipped the Black Sesame-flavored mochi.

"Are you alright?" Connor asked and watched how Oliver took pleasure in eating the dipped Japanese delicacy.

"I think so…" Oliver said and swallowed the whole mochi, and groaned at its taste. He noticed Connor staring at him and felt embarrassed for his actions. "Oh… I'm so rude. You want some?" he pushed the pack towards him and gestured for Connor to eat.

"No thank you…" Connor squinted his eyes, and was fascinated at how Oliver can like such odd combination. "You… have a Peculiar taste."

"You can say that it's strange, Con." Oliver chuckled at Connor's assessment. "I just developed these strange cravings for Mochi. I never really liked them before, but now I can't stop eating them." He laughed again. "Let's stop talking about my food choices. How about you? Are you- you know?" Oliver wanted to ask about Connor's supposed blissful relationship, but doesn't know how to address it properly. He unconsciously glanced at his right hand where he once wore the engagement ring that Connor put on him.

Connor was about to asked him what he was referring to when the waiter walked to their table and placed their orders on the table. "Thank you." He smiled and took his burger from the plastic plate, and flatten it using his palms. He unwrapped the sheet and finally took a bite from the mouth-watering unhealthy meal.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one with the strange eating habits." Oliver commented through gritted teeth, a hand on his mouth, as he tried to push the bile down his throat.

"Are you okay?" Connor asked anxiously as he saw Oliver's teary eyes. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Yes please. " Connor helped Oliver stand up from his position, guiding him from behind, both hands on either of Oliver's elbows, as they exit the restaurant, leaving their orders on the table.

He let Oliver sit on the bench outside the mall and waited for a few minutes until Oliver was able to stand up and compose himself. They, with Connor still assisting Oliver from behind, went to the parking lot where both of their cars were parked.

"Are you sure you're okay? I can give you a ride to the hospital if you want to?" Connor can't help but ask about the pale man's health.

"I'm okay now. Sorry about that. That kind of smell doesn't really go with my stomach." Oliver gave an exhausted smile as he untangled himself from Connor. "Gemma is waiting for you," he hurriedly said; embarrassed about the spectacle he had caused earlier.

Connor watched Oliver walk away from him. At the corner of his eye, he saw a car rushing toward Oliver. He quickly ran to Oliver when the latter Oliver didn't notice the red vehicle coming right at him. Connor gripped Oliver's elbows and pulled him away from the edge of the lane, and fiercely hugged him; gripping him like he was his life line.

And because this is Michigan, and they were obviously gay, they were greeted with gay insults rather than apologies from the speeding car.

Connor didn't bother to shout back at the homophobes because he was much more concerned with the rigid pale man in his arms. "Oliver… Oliver…" he said after parting their bodies and lightly shook Oliver's shoulders to get his attention. "Ollie, look at me," he ordered and leveled his eyes with Oliver by gripping the man's head with his hands.

Connor was relieved when Oliver moved his eyes and stared at him, but his relief was short lived when his friend's eyes rolled upwardly and the body went limp in his arms.

"Shit!" He cursed, slapping Oliver's cheeks lightly when the man fainted. "Ollie, wake up." When the man didn't respond, he carried him bridal style, and quickly jogged towards his car. He lay Oliver in the back seat of his Audi, sprinted to the driver's seat, and rushed to the Michigan National Hospital; breaking almost all traffic rules along the way.

* * *

Oliver squinted his eyes to the blinding lights that peeked through him. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Someone had asked him and felt his bed dip.

"Where am I?" Oliver asked and managed to look at the brown eyes that were staring back at him. ' _Connor'_ his mind supplied and remembered their awkward reunion earlier. "What happened? Why am in the hospital and why are you here?" he questioned Connor, his last memory being when they were still in the burger joint..

Connor helped a struggling Oliver to sit up in the bed. "I drove you to the hospital after you passed out." He placed a pillow behind Oliver's back to let him be more comfortable. "You were almost hit by a car and I…" he trailed off, not sure why he didn't want to boast his heroic act to Oliver, when he was always bragging his accomplishment to other people.

"You saved me… again," Oliver answered for him. "Thank you." He blushed and peeked a glance at Connor.

Connor didn't answer him, he just stared at the walls behind Oliver and rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish.

"My mom!" Oliver remembered his family, and was worried about stressing them over a near death accident. He was about to scramble from his bed to look for his phone, but stopped when he remembered that he forgot his phone at home. It meant no one had contacted his family because Connor, other than his name, knew nothing about him. The hospital could not reach his family when they couldn't look for his emergency contact which was registered in his phone book. He started to relax and just listened to Connor's explanation.

"-no phone on you so I was waiting for you to wake up to call them" Oliver nodded and let Connor continue. "Do you want to call them now?" Connor asked and was about to help Oliver by giving him his own phone.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine now," Oliver refused, not wanting his family to know about the incident.

Connor wanted to argue with him, but decided not to. He nodded instead "Oh yeah! The nurse told me you should stay in here to wait for the specialist." He remembered the nurse's instructions.

"Specialist?" Oliver was nervous why they needed a specialized doctor when he only fainted.

"Yes. They took blood from you earlier and said that you should stay here," Connor saw the nervous look on Oliver's face. "Oliver, are you sure you're okay? Are you in any pain?" he asked, letting himself care a bit more than he intended to.

"Do I have a brain tumor? Was it cancerous? Was that why I always feel dizzy? Am I dying?" Oliver asked frantically.

A voice which was familiar to Oliver interrupted his panic. "No Oliver, you're not dying," Laurel, his friend from college, said as a way of greeting.

"Laurel? What are you doing here?" Oliver asked the Latina as he watched her look at the clipboard hanging at the end of his hospital bed.

"I'm your doctor," Laurel answered and moved closer to Oliver. She extended her hand to the other man sitting on Oliver's bed. "Laurel Castillo." she introduced herself and gave Connor a tight smile when they shook hands.

Oliver was confused, he knew Laurel was a doctor, but she was an obstetrician. They specialized in pregnancy and not brain damage, or whatever illness he had.

"Oliver, I need to speak with you in private, will that be okay?" she asked earnestly, giving Oliver a look that says that the man beside him should go.

Oliver knew exactly what Laurel is trying to tell him, so he twisted his body and smiled at his savior. "Connor, thank you again for being my knight," he blushed and briefly remembered the first time Connor ever saved him. "I'm alright now. She is my friend. You can go home now and sorry for disturbing your day."

Connor gave Oliver a tight smile and stood up, willing to give them the privacy that they needed. "Take care," he said finally and proceeded to walk out from the hospital ward. He was halfway to the elevator when he remembered that he put his phone on the bed stand after texting Gemma about his friend's situation. He went back to the ward and was about to pull the curtains that separate Oliver's bed from the other beds, but Laurel's words halted him from doing so.

"…You're pregnant. 91 days now." Connor can see Laurel's silhouette moving closer to Oliver. He immediately backtracked the night they had first met, but his mind was just too occupied to calculate the number of days from their first meeting up to this day. _'It hasn't been 3 months since we met, right?'_ he question himself.

Connor staggered in his footing as he tried to deny himself that Oliver wasn't one of the male carriers; that the nausea, weird tastes and headaches that he saw Oliver experienced earlier was due to some new unexplainable disease that are similar to the symptoms of pregnancy. He denied it and started to panic.

"The guy earlier…." Connor heard Oliver's doctor friend asked about him. He can see the silhouette of the doctor hugging a shivering Oliver. "Is he the father?" He heard the question he had been dreading to ask himself.

"He is," Connor caught Oliver's answer loud and clear.

* * *

_'Is he the father?' 'He is'_

_'Is he the father?' 'He is'_

_'Is he the father?' 'He is'_

These words occupied Connor's mind as he unconsciously drove himself home. Still bewildered about his new discovery, he let himself inside the house. He went straight to his room in the left wing, ignoring the worried look that his sister had shot him. He groaned and plopped himself on the covers of his king size bed, and silently stared at the ceiling.

"Hey."

Connor heard Gemma's voice but didn't make any move to acknowledge her. He felt Gemma's body as he sat on his bed but remained silent. His reactions remained stoic to his surroundings.

"Is your friend alright? He isn't heavily injured, is he?" Gemma asked Connor and made herself comfortable; head resting on the headboard as he looked at Connor's frozen state. "Is Oscar… Oliver uhmm… dead?" she asked tentatively, also dreaded for the answer herself.

"He's not dead." Gemma let a sigh of relief, grateful that no one was dead. "But he isn't alright." Connor added.

"What happened?" Gemma asked with full concern.

"I'm not alright. Gem, everything…. Everything is…" Connor sat up and faced Gemma, kneeling beside her. "Oliver is pregnant," he said to Gemma and was met with a confused stare.

"Wasn't he a guy?" Gemma asked Connor confusingly, but then remembered the news about rare male carriers decades ago.

The research was still ongoing, but many scientist theorize that male carriers came from unevolved fraternity twins. The twin sister didn't develop properly while inside the mother's womb; thus, merging the functions of their organs with their twin brother.

"Congrats for him-" Gemma didn't finished her sentence when she realized why Connor was sulking over Oliver's pregnancy. "Are you?" She trailed off.

Connor nodded at Gemma's vague question and dropped himself on the bed again.

Gemma knew she should comfort his brother but she felt a tinge of envy when she could not even bear a child of her own. She is very happy with her adopted twins, but still having a child of your own; to experience the 9 months of child-bearing and the pain of child birth, she wanted that. She slightly shook her head to wield away her selfish thoughts and lay down beside her brother. This is not about her, it's about Connor.

"What are you two going to do about it?" Gemma asked as she mimicked Connor's position and stared at the ceiling.

"I don't know. We haven't talked about it. He doesn't even know that I know about the pregnancy," Connor groaned, stood up from the bed and faced his sister. "Things are smooth now with me and Julian, Gemma. We are trying to work our relationship even if we live hundred miles away." He paced around the room. "I don't want to fuck up things with Jules again, Gemma. What am I going to do?" he desperately asked.

"Tell him the truth," His older sister offered but she only received death glares from the curly-haired man. "Maybe," s he added quietly.

"Tell him? Tell him what exactly? That I fucked someone during our anniversary trip in Vegas? That I was drunk, and thought I was fucking him? That Oliver was a carrier and pregnant with my child?" Connor shouted every single question to his blameless sister. "Hey Julian! I love you, but I am a dad now. It's not yours though, hope we can still work out." His voice increased as he utter every word. "How am I going tell him that I am a father?"

Connor turned around abruptly when he heard a smash outside his room. He saw his mother looking at him with wide eyes; broken vase at her foot and mouth wide open.

"Oh god! Mom… I can explain—" Connor started but was cut off when he saw her awe stricken, when he expected anger or pity or sympathy from her. Her mother walked towards him and gave him a fierce hug. He dwelt in her mother's embrace; clearly needing all the support he could get.

"Mom?" Connor looked at Gemma for an answer but she just shrugged.

His mom, a short beautiful woman, dressed simply in her designer clothes, patted him on the cheek and took his hand and led him out of his bedroom.

"Mom, where are we going?" Connor was confused why his mom, with Gemma in their tails, would lead him towards the garage.

"To meet Oliver," Connor's mom answered like it was obvious.

"This is going to be huge!" Gemma exclaimed excitedly as she sat in the back seat of their family car.

Connor groaned. His mom was the driving force in their family; no dared to refuse her, so he relented and let them drive him back to the hospital.

* * *

"Oliver, honey. It's okay, it's okay." Kathy rubbed her son's head against her chest, and let her son cry as she and her husband said encouraging words to him even if they didn't know his condition yet.

Kathy was thankful to Laurel for informing them of Oliver's whereabouts. She stared at the doctor to give her any plausible answer why her son was bawling his eyes out, but the latter only shook her head and pointed at Oliver. He was starting to panic at this point, imagining all manner of sickness or disease that his son might have been exposed to. Seeing Oliver have his breakdown in the hospital ward didn't ease her mind at all.

After a few more minutes, Oliver's cry had already subsided and his parents now had the chance to ask him what was wrong.

Oliver stared at the five pairs of eyes waiting for him to answer. He gulped loudly and pulled the hem of his shirt up to show the growing bulge of his belly.

Oliver looked at all of them again and noticed how her step-sister didn't bat an eye. "How did you know?" He asked her sister who was leaning against Aiden's embrace. Their hands intertwined over Michaela's big belly.

"Motherly instinct," Michaela said vaguely. "You have this certain glow around you that only other pregnant mothers, or in your case father, can be distinguished," She walked away from her husband and proceeded to give Oliver the tightest hug that she and her belly wall was willing to give. "I presumed Laurel gave you all the details about male pregnancy?" She saw Oliver and Laurel nodding and mumbled an affirming sound.

Oliver wiped the tears from his cheeks and mouthed a thank you to Michaela. Then the air had completely changed when his mother spoke.

"You're pregnant?" Kathy asked harshly. "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill that Paxton!" his mother repeated his empty threats.

"Honey, relax. You're scaring Oliver." His step-father carefully stepped in to calm his wife.

Kathy regretted her outburst earlier when she looked at her frightened son. He held Oliver again and whispered apologies to him. "I'm sorry, baby. I was just surprised."

"It's not Paxton, mom," Oliver confessed and from the confused looks from his family he whispered. "Paxton is not the baby daddy."

Michaela was about to ask his brother who knocked him up when the curtain behind him was abruptly pulled down and three figures emerge from behind it.

The lady fiercely walked up towards Oliver who was still in cuddled in her mother's embrace.. "Oliver Hampton?" She smiled.

Oliver peeked behind her and saw Connor cowering behind a taller woman with similar features as him. Connor didn't look back at him though, so he just redirected his gaze back towads the woman in front of her.

"Uhm… who are you?" Oliver asked instead of answering her.

"CorneliaWalsh," she smiled widely at him, but it sent shivers to Oliver. "Your mother-in-law."

A series of gasps, threats and curses were thrown, but Cornelia disregarded it and stretched her arms widely.

"Welcome to the Walshs, Oliver." She then proceeded to give Oliver a warm and lengthy hug; making the two boys involved in the affair, left with mouth and eyes wide open. They were surprised about the drastic turn of events.

* * *

**Need help! Who do you want to be Oliver's love interest in this story? I am torn between Thomas and Simon. Please comment or PM me who would you prefer. Thank you. Title Reference:**

**-Knocked Up** – From the Seth Rogen and Katherine Heigl 2007 Movie

**Story Outline:**

-Oliver's signs of pregnancy

-Connor accidentally bumped Oliver

-Finding out about the pregnancy

**Scenes Included:**

-Dipping biscotti to coffee

-Laurrl as Oliver's doctor

**Chapter Reference:**

-91 days because 19 is my favorite number, unfortunately you cannot experience pregnancy symptoms or the bulge in 19 days so I had it reversed.

-burger flattening is a habit of mine

**Follow me on my accounts:**

Twitter: closetklaine

Tumblr: closetklaine27

Youtube: closet klaine

**Review to Encourage!**


	4. Mr. and Mr. Walsh

**I'm trying to achieve 300 followers - 100 favorites - 100 reviews. Seems ambitious but I had my heart set on it.**

**Beware guys!**

* * *

"My what?" Oliver spluttered in the woman's embrace.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Connor exclaimed as he strode forward and pull his mother from Oliver. "Mom! He's n—"he started.

"Connor, your voice," Cornelia reprimanded her son, removing her elbow from Connor's tight grip and facing Oliver. "Oliver is still a patient, he needs to get his strength back," she gently stroked her palm against Oliver's cheeks.

"Uhmm.. wh—what? Who are you again?" Oliver shifted back to his mother's' embrace, terrified of the woman in front of him.

With a sigh, Cornelia reintroduced herself. "My name is Cornelia Walsh, mother of Gemma and Connor Walsh," she pointed at the two figures behind her. "You're pregnant, right?" she sat softly on the bedside and took Oliver's left hand.

Oliver looked at the woman curiously and nodded, subconsciously touching his belly with his other hand.

Cornelia grinned. "And the fathers are you and Connor, right?" she questioned him while clutching his hands tightly, hope glinting in her brown eyes.

Oliver looked at Connor, they stared at each other for a while, not knowing what the best course of action they should take. Oliver then saw the other man open his mouth, but no words came out. Connor only sighed and looked away from Oliver.

Oliver turned back to the woman and thought about lying to her about his condition, but he abstained from doing so when he looked at her face filled with anticipation. He sighed. "Yes, Connor is the father," he confessed not looking at anyone but at the bulge on his stomach.

Oliver's revelation earned him a ear-piercing squeal from Connor's mother. Cornelia then hugged Oliver tightly. "I'm a grandma!" she repeated to Oliver's ears, but loud enough for the whole room to hear. Then she instantly pulled away from Oliver and gave her son a fierce hug, which was reluctantly reciprocated by a bewildered Connor.

"Mom?" Connor questioned, desperate to know what was going on his mother's mind.

"Connor, you have to marry Oliver. You have to marry him," Cornelia said to him while firmly pressing both of her palms on either of his cheeks, making Connor's mouth form like a fish. "You have to marry that beautiful boy," she ordered with conviction, letting her son know that she was very serious about what she said.

Connor removed his mother's hands from his face so he could speak properly. "Mom, we.. I… he... we… we just…" Connor stuttered. He looked at Oliver for support, but Oliver also looked lost with the situation they have been sucked into. He turned back to his mother and tried explaining. "Mom, we are—"He was cut off mid-sentence.

"Connor Walsh, you marry that boy," Cornelia pointed at Oliver without glancing at him. "That boy is having your baby; your baby, Connor. Not mine nor Gemma's. Yours." She emphasized the words with death glares.

"Mom, it was a mis—"Connor tried again.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Connor. That boy is having your baby, and you need to make that baby a Walsh," Cornelia sobbed and wept fake tears. "And I thought; with you being gay and all, I wouldn't have a grandchild from you. I really want to have a baby Connor again." she said earnestly.

"You can be, we can still take care of the baby," Connor explained, not bothering how Oliver's family looked at him right now as he subtly denied marriage to Oliver.

Cornelia sighed and made a _'tsk tsk'_ sound. "Connor, you know how important family values are to me. I grew up in the Italy, where we are dependent upon each family member. We treasured all happy and painful memories together, and I tried hard doing the same for our family, so that you and Gemma would grow up to have your own loving homes."

Connor thought for a moment how his mother's way of home was different from his friends. Despite being rich, his mother had never lacked on giving them support and love while growing up. Their family was very close because of his mother's persisting morals and values.

"Connor, don't take away from your child the chance of having a family," Cornelia added when she saw Connor's resolve was falling.

"Mom, o—" Connor was once again interrupted by an unfamiliar voice. He looked over to his mom and saw that it belonged to Oliver's mother.

"Doesn't my son get a say from this?" Kathy demanded, looking angrily at the mother and son in front of him. He couldn't say that he wasn't impressed with Cornelia's speech, but she wanted to know first what Oliver wanted.

Connor was startled for a second, but masked his face with his usual court-confidence. He walked to Kathy and extended his hand for a handshake. "Connor Walsh," he introduced himself, but Kathy only stared disgustingly at his hands. Embarrassed, he subtly settled it back to his side.

"I know who you are," Connor grinned, thinking that Kathy was referring to his recognitions as an infamous Criminal lawyer. "You're the bastard who knocked up my son!" Kathy said angrily with venom latching on her voice.

Connor cowered from her voice. "I.. uh.. " he stuttered, lost for proper explanation. He couldn't tell them what really happened. It was so complicated and easily misunderstood, and embarrassing as hell.

Fortunately, Oliver saved him from answering. "It's not his fault, mom." Oliver tugged at the end of his mom's shirt.

"What do you mean it's not his fault? He got you pregnant!" Kathy exclaimed.

Oliver wanted to explain to his mother what had really happened, but stopped himself when he realized that there were way too many listeners to his epic pregnancy story.

He breathed heavily and laid down sideways, arms covering his stomach and tried his best to convey his distress to his mother with just one look.

"Okay. Fine. But we'll talk eventually," Kathy complied with his son's silent request, and gestured for her own family and the Walsh to leave the room so that Oliver could rest.

Once in the hallway, Kathy led Cornelia to a corner, momentarily leaving their families to mingle with each other. "Look, I still do not approve of your outburst earlier, forcing our kids to marry, when clearly they don't have feelings for each other," she said while glaring at Connor's back.

Cornelia wanted to protest, but Kathy held his palm out, signaling to that her that he was still not finish talking. "But I agree with you and your family values or whatever it is. I wanted Oliver's child to experience a family, with two parents to guide and care for him… or her…" she sighed.

"I understand."

"No you don't. Oliver grew up with only one parent and I saw what it did to him. He was closed off and thinks that his problems are not mine." She remembered how teenage Oliver wouldn't tell him about the bullies because he didn't want to add more problems for her because she was a single mother who 'needed to work more to sustain their needs. "So if Oliver wanted… I said if he wanted, so don't get your hopes up… I… I wouldn't object, okay?" He really wouldn't, he wanted the child to grow up in a nice family, where they could both take care and rely on one another and hearing how Cornelia treated her children, she thought that Oliver marrying a man who was raised by that woman would be good for her son.

Cornelia wanted to hug her, but deemed it inappropriate to someone Kathy's age, so she just grinned and nodded enthusiastically. They both went back to their families, who had a tense atmosphere around them.

The Walshs, after brief thank you's and goodbye's, went back home, while the Hampton were left in the hospital to take care of Oliver's discharge papers.

* * *

"Thought you'd be here…" Kathy greeted from Oliver's bedroom window. She approached his son, who was lying down on the rooftop. This was not a new scene for Kathy, he saw Oliver do this whenever he was deeply troubled.

"I miss dad," Oliver replied as he continued gazing at the stars.

"I know darling, I know." Kathy copied Oliver's position as she lay beside him.

"Mom," Oliver started without moving from his position. "Do you think it would be different if dad was still alive?"

"It would be different. For starters, we wouldn't have met your step-father and sister."

"I don't want that," Oliver said quickly. "I mean, do you think I would be different if I grew up with a dad… if my family was complete with both parents taking care of me?"

"Well, you matured faster than the other teenagers. You should have been enjoying your rebellious phase, but instead you took care of me. You should have been grounded for breaking rules but you always came home early to prepare dinner and clean the house. should have enjoyed your childhood, but I took that away from you," she said regretfully.

"No mom, no," Oliver turned sideways and lean on her mother's chest. "I don't regret taking care of you. I love you, mom. It's just that, I don't have a dad because he's not here anymore and I can't change that, but with Connor… I have a choice to let my child experience a family."

"Oliver, blood never defines family. It's the painful and glorious moments that you spend with them that counts," Kathy said earnestly to his son. "Michaela is not related to you but you treat each other as real brother and sister."

Oliver smiled at her mother. "So you don't want me to get married to Connor?" he asked his mother; moving his body so he could be engulf in her embrace.

"I'm saying neither. I want you to know that I'll support you with whatever decision you'll make."

Oliver groaned. "But that's what I'm having trouble deciding, mom. I don't know if marrying Connor would be better for our child." Oliver complained as he glanced up at her mom.

Kathy made an affirmative sound. "If it weren't for the child, do you think you and Connor would have been a couple?" She asked. "I mean something happened between you two, so maybe you have feelings for each other?"

Instead of silence, Kathy received a nervous laugh from Oliver. "About that…" Oliver trailed off and when his mother glared at him, he had no choice but to tell her his and Connor's story.

Kathy couldn't believe what his son is telling him, he would have yelled at Oliver for not being careful, but when she looked at him, she saw how Oliver was enjoying telling the story. She sighed, she knew that kind of smile; that's the smile she had seen whenever Oliver talked about Paxton before.

_'Note to self, kill Paxton'_ Kathy thought to herself when she learned how Paxton treated her son.

She waited until Oliver finished the story to ask him one simple question. "So… can you see yourself being with Connor?"

For a moment, Kathy thought her son had fallen asleep when she didn't get an answer immediately, but when she felt her son's head move against her chest, she waited.

"I can see myself falling for him…" Oliver replied with a wide grin pasted on his face.

_'Fallen'_ Kathy mentally corrected her son.

* * *

"How will you tell Sebastian?" Gemma asked. She was lying again on his brother's bed; trying to help her brother to calm down. Well, 'trying' is the keyword. They'd been circling the same problem for hours and still never coming up with a right resolution.

"I don't know," Connor grumbled as he covered his eyes with his left arm. He was lying down on the couch which placed at the feet of his bed.

"Will you even tell him?" Gemma nonchalantly asked. She really never liked Julian, so she was actually Team Oliver in this situation. "Why do you even stay with him after the way he treated you?"

_'Guilt'_ Connor thought first but his mouth said "Love."

Gemma snickered in his reply. "Uh huh… whatever you say, Connie."

"Stop calling me Connie!" Connor protested. He took the pillow under his head and threw it at his sister's face.

Gemma sighed; she had enough of Connor's indecisiveness. He took out a photo from her wallet, walked around the room and shoved it to Connor's face. "Do you want this or not?" She demanded.

Connor pushed the photo away from his face so he could look at it properly. He gasped when the photo turned out to be his baby's sonogram. "Where did you get that?" he took the photo from his sister and looked at it carefully. "So little… tiny…" he whispered as he traced the outline of the baby with his point finger.

"Do you want that child or not?" Gemma questioned him again. With the smile that his brother was showing, she knew what her brother's answer would be.

"I want… I so want…" Connor replied without taking his gaze off from the picture.

"Yes!" Cornelia yelled from the bedroom entrance, breaking Connor's trance from admiring the baby's picture. "I knew you would say yes." Cornelia said with her smug voice, she approached her them and give them each a suit hanger. "Open it," she encouraged.

Gemma was not surprised when a pure white suit was revealed from Connor's hanger, while her is a simple but beautiful beige gown.

"This for the wedding?" Connor asked his mother, having fully given to her wish of marrying Oliver. "So when did you booked it? Next year?" He mentally scanned his schedule for December. "I think I'm available on the third week of February, but I'll check with Asher first." He was just approaching his phone to call his secretary but he was blocked by his mother.

"Of course not, silly," she smiled and patted Connor's cheek.

"Really?" Connor was surprised that his mother did not plan the wedding for February, he was sure that she would have taken advantage the Month of Love for him to get married. He was grateful to her for giving him more time to tell Julian his situation, because three months was not enough to build up the courage to confess and break up with his boyfriend.

"Of course... Why would I wait for that long?" Connor was suddenly not grateful to her. "It's tomorrow night." She grinned widely and began to walk out from the room. "The people who will help you for the preparation will come in an hour."

"How... how did you even prepare that in just a couple of hours?" Connor asked his mother; words whirling in his mind.

"I am a Walsh," Cornelia replied smugly, she turned around and saw her son's bewildered face. ' _You'll thank me eventually, Connor. After all, mother knows best.'_ And with that thought, she went downstairs and continued preparing for his son's wedding.

The wedding took place at the Walsh's estate. Even though the wedding was only prepared for less than 24 hours, Cornelia had managed to make it look like it was prepared for years. She invited all the important family and friends of the Hamptons and Walshs, who were still staying in Michigan or who could be there in twenty four hours.

The wedding was extravagant. The garden was covered with golden white lights; pink petals were scattered on the red carpet where Oliver strode. He was also wearing a white suit with hints of navy blue outline that matched his skin-tone, courtesy of Cornelia Walsh.

The tense atmosphere between the grooms wer broken when the ring-bearer, Connor's nephew, tripped and almost dropped the rings, making the grooms laugh.

"We're really doing this?" Oliver whispered nervously.

"I guess we are," Connor breathed in deeply, and took Oliver's left hand.

Oliver gasped when he saw that the ring that Connor was putting on his finger was the same ring he had given him before. He smiled at him and took the other ring, which belonged to his maternal grandfather and placed it on Connor's ring finger.

Their vows was scripted and generic, but what will you expect from a forced wedding between two loveless strangers.

"I know pronounce you husband and husband," the minister pronounced.

The kiss was quick and chaste, and if either Connor or Oliver felt something with the kiss, they didn't say anything.

When 'Hampton-Walsh' was uttered from the minister, fireworks were lit up across the sky. The newlyweds would have stayed for the reception, but they were too exhausted to meet and greet each other's family. They also had both decided that they should not stay together for the night to let their minds catch up with what they had gone through.

* * *

Connor was just packing his clothes to prepare for his trip back to Philadelphia when his door was suddenly slammed open.

"What the hell Asher!" Connor exclaimed when he saw his best friend glaring at him from the door.

"What the hell?" Asher repeated. "Is that how you will greet your best friend?" He accused Connor and strode inside the room.

"What do you want me to tell you? Hello? Good evening?" Connor said sarcastically and continued packing; even though, he really knew why Sam was angry at him.

"You didn't invite me to your wedding douchebag!" Asher poked Connor's shoulders. "I can't cross-off gay wedding to my bucketlist,"

Connor sighed, he stopped what he was doing and sat on his bed. "It was sudden, okay?" he groaned and rubbed his face rapidly. "I'm still… I… I don't even know what I should feel right now…" Connor felt so lost and so out of control. "So please Ash, don't add to my worries. This isn't about you."

Asher intently looked at his best friend and sat beside him. "Okay, look I'm sorry. I'm just angry that you haven't told me your problems. I would have flown over immediately to help you."

"I know. But it wouldn't help anything, would it?" Connor was getting increasingly annoyed at his best friend.

"I wouldn't help you solve your problems, but I could have advised you not to make a new one," Asher said angrily. "And this, this marriage is a huge mistake." He stood up from the bed and grabbed Connor's shoulder, forcing him to stand up. "You shouldn't have married him Connor! He is in the danger 5 zone, Connor," he said frantically.

Connor moved away from him and looked at him in confusion. "Okay, you have to speak in English and not imitate movie references. I can't understand you."

"Leeches." When Sam was met with confused eyes, he sighed and began explaining. "He is in the category of leeches; the most dangerous one." he began dramatically.

Connor listened to his best friend's antics which were often exaggerated but often true.

"They are the ones who stay dormant. You would never know when or how they would attack their prey." Asher paused for theatrically. "Oliver will crawl in you unnoticed, and you'll let him because he will innocently project as the victim. He will brain wash you until you are wrapped around his little finger and you'll let him control you."

Connor wanted to defend Oliver, but he didn't really know Oliver that well to trust him more than his best friend, who he had known ever since college.

"Shit!" Connor shouted amidst Asher's explanation. "You're right!"

"I am?" Asher questioned back, but immediately covered it with smugness. "I mean, of course I am." He laughed proudly.

"But it's too late now. We're married," Connor helplessly continued his packing; suddenly got scared of Oliver's capabilities of turning him into a puppet.

"Connor, Connor, Connor…" Asher bent to his side and picked up his suitcase. He took a brown manila envelope from it and thrust it at Connor. "My dear friend, I really thought you were the smart one in this friendship."

Connor opened the envelope and gaped at the contents. "Are you fucking serious?" It never occurred to him to ever do that.

Asher nodded and grinned widely. "Every marriage has this flaw."

"It's your only escape, Connor," Asher added when he saw Connor starting to argue with him.

* * *

Oliver was back in Philadelphia, but instead of his cheap apartment, he found himself staring at the expensive tall building that he would soon reside in. He gulped and finally entered the it.

Connor's apartment was on the top floor, so it gave him time to relax his nerve. They haven't seen or talked to each other ever since their wedding since Oliver stayed in Michigan to celebrate Thanksgiving with his own family, just as he planned before he was wed to Connor.

Oliver reached the top and found Connor's door. He rang the doorbell and was immediately greeted by his husband. He shyly smiled at him, but he went inside embarrassed when Connor just turned his back on him. Connor's apartment was something he expected, the furniture and appliances were obviously high class, it was a modern-classic business style home. He felt so out of place since his clothes were only from cheap department stores. He uncomfortably tugged at his plain white shirt and followed Connor to the living room.

"Sit," Connor ordered Oliver.

Oliver, surprised at Connor's controlling voice, still followed his husband's order and sat directly across from him, with the coffee table only separating them.

Connor put his elbows on his knees and rested his chin on his intertwined hands. He grinned wickedly and began. "I will not break up with Julian," he stated firmly.

"You're still with him?" Oliver asked stunned, not knowing where this conversation would lead to. "But we're married…" he protested softly, his heart starting to ache.

"Not for long." Connor pushed the envelope that was placed on the coffee table to Oliver. "Open it."

Oliver had no choice but to follow. He was struggling to keep his tears at bay when he saw that Connor had given him divorce papers. "I… I…" He looked at Connor pleadingly to tell him that it was all just a joke.

"Okay, let me be clear," Connor said, irritated how Oliver was starting to make him feel guilty. "You're here to bear my child. That's your only purpose, and when the child is born I want you out of my life."

"But it's mine… my child," Oliver opposed quietly as he hold his stomach.

Connor snickered. "Do you think that you would be a great father? Do you think you could give my child the things that he needed and wanted?" He asked, giving emphasis to the words _'my child'._

"I… I can't… but I can lo—" Oliver was interrupted when Connor mockingly laughed at him.

"You can what? Love him? Support him? Do you think that's enough when you can't even find someone who loves you back?" Connor needed to be ruthless. Asher had reminded him earlier when they were practicing. He intentionally implied Oliver's insecurities about his previous failed relationship with Paxton.

"I… please… stop… please…" Oliver didn't know what he was pleading for. Was it for Connor to stop pushing him to sign the papers or for him to stop telling truths? He gripped the papers in his hands and let the tears flow.

"Do you want the baby to grow up like you? Insecure and boring?" Connor sighed and leaned his back against the sofa. "Save him from being you," The lawyer continued belittling Oliver even though his own stomach churned when he saw his husband trembling.

"I… uh…"

"Don't worry, you'll still received a $100,000 pay as separation fee.

Oliver, with his trembling hands took the pen from the table and signed the divorce papers. His mind was still reeling from what Connor had said. _'Save him from being you.'_

He didn't want his baby to be like him; so insignificant and unwanted. He wanted a better life for his child, and he knew that Connor and his family would give his baby a better future. Even if the cost was never to never see his child again, he would suck it up as long as his baby will be in better hands. He brushed the tears from his face, pushed the papers towards Connor and stood up.

"Guest room is over there." Connor pointed at the door on his left side. He watched Oliver gathered his belongings and walks towards the guest room. He grabbed the papers and checked if Oliver really did sign it.

Connor didn't know why he had mixed feelings of relief and grief when he saw Oliver's signature on the paper. He was about to stand up and go back to his own room when something caught his eye on one of the conditions in the divorce contract.

The separation pay for one hundred thousand dollars was entirely crossed out. He grumbled and tossed the divorce papers on the table. "You better be right, Asher. You better be right," Connor said to no one.

* * *

**Chapter Title** : Mr. and Mr. Walsh - Mr. and Mrs. Smith Reference

**Story Outline:**

-When they found out

-forced marriage

-Asher discouraging Connor

-Divorce papers

**Scenes Included:**

**Chapter Reference:**

-gay wedding bucketlist is Canon's Asher wish list in s03e08

-Jack falahee is partly Italian. That;s why I made her mother Italian. Duh!

**Follow me on my accounts:**

Twiiter: closetklaine

Tumblr: closetklaine27

Youtube: closet klaine

**Review to Encourage!**


	5. Just Friends

 Thank you for all the reviews that you posted, it helps a lot to make the story clearer for the other readers… and thank you because you gave me an idea.

Sad scenes = more reviews (watch out for the next chapters.)

* * *

 

_People change for two main reason; their minds have open or their hearts have been broken._

* * *

 

Oliver shut the door behind him, leaned against it and slid down the floor. He couldn't breathe, everything had happened so fast. He just found out that he was pregnant, was forced into marriage, and just now signed his divorce papers.

Oliver could barely stand. He was trying hard to stop himself from crying and to stop the pain in his chest. The pain of losing his unborn child, and the pain of trusting someone not worthy of that trust. He wanted to be selfish and runaway; to get out from there and keep his child for himself. He was about to get up and beg Connor once again. His hands were already on the doorknob when he stopped himself.

' _Beg for what?'_  Oliver’s mind supplied. He was kneeling, forehead against the doorknob, while his hands were gripping it tightly. "My baby. I need to be for my baby," he answered himself. "I can't lose my baby. I just can't…please…" he cried loudly. He wanted to beg Connor to throw the paper away and let him keep his child, but voices of his past fogged his thoughts.

' _Save him from being you'_

' _Your presence on earth is a waste'_

' _No one will give a fuck.'_

' _Just die'_

' _You're dull, ugly, and stupid'_

' _You are fucking boring as hell'_

' _You are just a tool for me'_

' _Stay away from me'_

_'Save him from being you'_

Oliver put his right hand on his belly and caressed it. "You won't Mochi," he sobbed; calling the nickname he had given to the unborn child. "I love you too much for you to be like me." He stood up; still caressing his stomach and lie on a fetal position on the guest’s bed. "You won't. I promise you that you won’t be like me even if it's the last thing I could do for you. You won't be like me. You’ll grow up with a nice family who will make you a better person," he wailed at the thought of losing his child.

Oliver couldn't completely lose ties with his child; he couldn't and he wouldn't. He needed Connor to accept him, so that he can see his child even just for the birthdays and Christmases. He needed to change for Mochi… for Connor. He needed to prove to Connor that he could be a father. He had to change for Connor, he had done it before—changing himself for the sake of other people— and he could do it again. Oliver settled on that perception for years, he had to adjust so that people would accept him and love him.

And when Paxton entered the picture, Oliver changed again for him. He became different when he became Paxton's boyfriend. He didn't notice, not until he met Connor. He became more of Paxton's personal assistant than his boyfriend. He would do his work, run errands and cover his shift for him. He even went to his apartment expecting a dinner date, but he was only there to keep it clean. He thought he was happy because Paxton was the first guy who made his stomach flutter. He was blinded by his love for Paxton.

Now with Connor, Oliver needed to change again so that Connor would at least grant his wish to see Mochi twice a year.

' _I need to be better.’_  It was Oliver’s last thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

 

"Remind me again why I listened to you?" Connor said through the phone. He was at the kitchen counter, playing the rim of the coffee cup with his finger. "Do tell me why this plan is the best for me."

Asher, on the other end of the phone, yawned, clearly being interrupted in his sleep. "Connor, I'm your best friend. It means I only wish the best for you… and the firm."

"So this is about the business?" Connor asked incredulously.

"NO!" Connor heard a ruffling sound on the other phone. "This isn't about the company Connor, this is about you. Do you still remember the guys you dated in college?" Connor winced at the thought of his failed relationships.

"Of course I remember them. Those all ended up badly. I don't even know what happened to them after we broke up."

"Exactly." Asher pointed out. "Then who, pray tell, told you that they are not good for you? Advised you that they will end up badly? That you will only be broken?"

"All you," Connor admitted shamefully.

"And have you listened once when I told you to stop?"

"…No."

"Hmmm..." Asher sounded smug. "Then trust me on this, Oliver is bad for you. This is even worse than when you were with your exes.”

"If they are bad for me, then how about Julian? Why is he better for me than Oliver when he was the one who broke me the worst?" Connor shouted back. He put the cup in the sink and went straight to his room, ignoring the wailing sound from the door across from him. He closed his door and tried to repress the guilt that crept around his mind.

"That’s the point. Because you're still not over Julian," Asher said as a matter of fact. "Connor, you still haven't told your boyfriend that you're married. You're still hoping that Julian will forgive you for your mistake and take you back."

“It’s not easy—“

"You still have feelings for him. Because if you had not, you would have ended your relationship for good when he went to Washington. I suggested the plan, but I never forced you to accept it. I'm just not letting you enter a heartbreak that I know you couldn't recover from."

Connor kept silent throughout Asher's explanation because he knew Asher was correct, he still wanted to be with Julian. He was too foolish to enter into a commitment just to please his mother's request.

"But why do I have to be cruel to him?" Connor asked Asher the question that bothered him the most. “Why can’t I just talk to him nicely? Why do I have to hurt him so much?”

"To save Oliver from falling for a person who can never love him back." With those words said, the phone call ended.

* * *

 

Connor woke up to the smell of coffee simmering in his room. He was confused for a moment because he knew Julian preferred tea and rarely stayed in his apartment. They never moved in together because their work was too far from each other's apartment. They mostly spent their time outside or in a hotel, but always went back separately to their own apartments—a rule Julian had insisted because his boyfriend was always needed at work early.

Connor gave a last yawn as he stretched his arms above his head. He sat up and noticed the sonogram on his night stand; finally remembering the new man in his life. He walked to the kitchen and found Oliver, with his back to Connor, preparing food for breakfast.

"I thought you couldn't stand the smell of coffee," Connor said as he sat on the stool by the kitchen counter, interrupting Oliver with his work.

"Good morning." Oliver greeted him as he took the cup beside him and filled it with coffee. "I can't… but Laurel gave me some medicine for morning sickness and nausea, so I'm good with coffee for now." He smiled slightly as he pushed the cup towards Connor. "Coffee?"

Connor was confused, really confused. He expected a wailing Oliver in the morning begging him for his child or an angry Oliver who would lash out at him, but never this calm Oliver who offers him coffee. He hesitated before taking the cup and took a sip. He groaned immediately at the delicious taste that filled his mouth. "How did you know to do my coffee?” Connor asked bewildered when Oliver made his coffee at the right flavor, something that Julian was never able to do correctly.

Oliver just grinned at him and continued to put the pancakes on Connor's plate "You don't mind, do you? I used some of your stuff to make this,” He asked sheepishly.

"No…" Connor replied looking at Oliver's eyes.  _'What did I do to deserve this?'_  This is the first time that someone had made him breakfast, except his mom—which didn't really count, and it did something to his heart.  _'Is this how it feels to be really married?'_

Connor’s thoughts were interrupted when Oliver turned around, breaking their gaze and started to clean the mess he made earlier. "I'm going out today to tender my resignation letter, will that be okay?" He didn't know why he needed to ask for permission but he supposed that good husbands had to do it.

They had discussed it before, Oliver should resign from his work so that he could focus on his pregnancy. No company would give him paternity leave for six months, so the newlyweds decided that he should just quit. But now, with the divorce papers, Oliver didn't know where he would go after quitting his job.  _'Focus on Mochi. Do what Connor wants,'_ he chided himself.

Oliver finished cleaning up the counter, but Connor was still eating his breakfast. He decided to take a shower first, considering he had spent his whole night crying his eyes out. He walked to the hallway, going in the last door, where the en suite bathroom of the apartment was situated.

Connor was left to enjoy his breakfast, and he was about to eat the last piece of his pancake when he heard a shriek coming from the hallway. He instantly dropped the fork and ran towards the bathroom. Fortunately, it was unlocked and he opened it immediately to reveal Oliver slumped on the floor.

A very wet and naked Oliver.

Did he already mention wet… and naked?

"Ahhh!" Oliver shouted again when he saw Connor staring at him. He rapidly covered his crotch with his bare hands, forcefully closing his eyes as he blushed darkly. "I'm okay, I'm sorry… I'm sorry," Oliver assured his husband, but didn't try to make any movement, waiting for Connor to leave the bathroom.

Oliver shrieked again when he felt warm hands touching the underside of his knee. He snapped his eyes open and saw Connor crouching beside him. "Wha... what are you doing?" he asked; trembling from embarrassment and from the cold water drying on his skin.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Connor questioned rhetorically, annoyed that he felt his cock twitch when he found Oliver lying naked on the floor. He breathed deeply and scooped him up from his position. "Why are you still covering when I've seen all of that?" he regretted commenting, because the next thing he knew, he was staring at Oliver's long and pink penis, a little damp from his shower earlier. Oliver's arms were now looped on his neck, and his husband’s face was buried on his chest. Connor repositioned him in his arms and couldn't help but steal glances at the pale man's body, salivating at the memory of the last sexual encounter he had, which had also been his husband _. 'Damn Walsh! Get your head out of the gutter!'_

He tried composing himself despite the fragrance that overwhelmed his senses, and carried Oliver to his room without thinking.

Connor gently laid Oliver in his bed, eliciting a painful groan from the taller man. He frantically knelt beside him. "Are you in pain? Does something hurt? Is the baby okay?" he anxiously probed, all perverted thoughts forgotten as he innocently examined Oliver's body for blood and twisted muscles. He caressed his husband's thigh, not noticing how it affected Oliver.

"Uhmm... Connor…" Oliver stammered breathlessly. "Please… please stop…" Oliver pleaded as he felt himself getting hard as Connor slowly inspect every nook of his body. ' _Stop it Oliver! You are so disgusting. Connor will hate you more for being turned on,'_ his second voice reprimanded him. "Con… Connor…" he whispered again.

Connor looked at Oliver's face when he heard the desperate plea of his name. The flawless white skin has now turned to deep red.  _'Is he sick? He shouldn't have been exposed to cold that long.'_  was his immediate thought and quickly extended his arm to examine Oliver’s temperature. In his rush, he accidentally brushed his hand across Oliver's cock.

"Nghhh…" Oliver couldn't help but moan. They both froze when the sound came out from Oliver's mouth, their eyes instantly found each other's. They remain silent: Oliver from humiliation— hoping that Connor would not be repulsed with his reaction. Connor from surprise; his own cock had reacted to Oliver's voice, and he didn't know how to control his urges.  _'I'm a healthy young American man who has needs, and that need is presenting himself to me on a silver platter, I can't help but react to it,'_ he chastised himself.

Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how you view the situation, Connor's phone rang, breaking the tension between the couple. Connor instantly hopped off the bed and walked to his desk to answer his phone. He tensed as he saw Julian's name on the caller ID.

"Hi babe…" Connor answered nervously. He took a glance back at his bed and saw Oliver standing up, using Connor's blanket to cover his lower body. Oliver gave Connor thumbs up, indicating that everything is fine and silently exited the room. Connor didn't notice Oliver's watery eyes or his forced smile, too distracted to calm himself before talking to his boyfriend. "…miss you too" he absently replied when Julian said that he missed him.

Connor put the phone to speaker and let Julian talk for a while, giving little comments at the appropriate time, as he changed from his damp clothes. He opened his walk-in closet and took a work-appropriate outfit, complementing it with a necktie. He styled his hair using an enormous amount of hair-gel, and turned off the speaker. They talked for a while, the same routine of _'how's work' 'I miss you' 'I love you'_ , before they said good bye and hung up.

Connor gulped loudly as he turned the door knob and readied himself to face Oliver. He went outside his room and was met with silence; he looked for Oliver but couldn't find him anywhere in the apartment, only a note pinned to the freezer indicating that Oliver had left earlier to settle his paper work. He was relieved that they didn't have to talk about it, because he seriously didn't know how to deal with it.

Connor grumbled in frustration because he couldn't think of any excuse for his actions. He gave up and took a look at his watch. He grabbed his suitcase behind the couch, and proceeded to close and lock the door behind him. He went to work but his mind was running a show of a naked Oliver squirming breathlessly under him.

* * *

 

Oliver was in deep thought as he ate his third serving of cheesecake. He liked cheesecake but never to the extent that he ate it all in one seating _. 'Being pregnant does something to your figure.'_  He sighed not because of his fast-growing weight but because of what happened that morning.

"How should I face him?" Olive muttered to himself, hands placed on his temple as he thought of an apology to Connor later. "Oh god…" he muttered again, oblivious to the weird looks that the other customers were shooting him.

Oliver glanced at his phone that read 3:09 and exhaled helplessly. He had been wandering around Philadelphia after he went to his office to submit his resignation letter. He went right back to Connor's apartment, but found it locked, and Connor hadn't given him the key. He asked the doorman for a spare key but specifically told him, _“I'm sorry Mr. Julian, Mr. Walsh haven't yet informed us that he is married and for the safety of the tenants in this building, we cannot give you anything, not until Mr. Walsh gave us permission to do so.”_

Oliver felt a sting in his heart during that awkward conversation, he didn't know which hurts more: not being acknowledged as Connor's husband or being recognized as Julian. Whichever the case is both hurt a lot, but he schooled his facial reaction as nothing and bid the doorman farewell, not correcting him for the mistaken identity.

Oliver then went sight-seeing in Philly, even if there was nothing else new to see. When he felt his stomach grumble in hunger, he went to a nearby pastry shop and drown himself in sweetness; wasting hours so he could go back to the apartment.

Oliver took the last bite of his cake. Both he and Mochi were satisfied with the amount of dessert that they had eaten today. He patted his stomach under the table and sheepishly smiled, but groaned again when he remembered the events earlier. He didn't know how to explain to his husband without him being disgusted and hoped that Connor wouldn't be annoyed at him. He gave up trying to find an excuse and promised to himself that he’ll be more careful to avoid those kinds of situations.

Oliver decided to wait the remaining few hours in the park nearby the apartment. He stood up; feeling heavy for the meal he enjoyed, and limply—his foot still aching from his fall earlier—walked across the area. He opened the door and carelessly hit a man who was about to enter the shop.

"Bloody hell!" the man screeched while holding his nose, which was ironically bleeding.

"Oh god! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't see you…" Oliver rushed to the man while searching his pocket for his handkerchief. "I'm sorry. I really am sorry..." he apologized again and pressed the handkerchief to the man's nose.

The man covered Oliver's hand with his and looked at Oliver directly. Oliver being uncomfortable with the man's staring, tried to fish his hand away, but the bearded man only gripped his hand tighter. "Uhmm…. Excuse me," Oliver started. "Uhmm… I'm sorry again… but… my hands…hurt…" Oliver stammered, fear growing in him as the stranger roamed his green eyes over Oliver's body.

The man let go of his hand immediately, and Oliver was about to run away from him when the man said something he hadn't heard ever since high school. "Hackachu?" the man questioned.

"…Thomas?" Oliver said disbelievingly. The man nodded and immediately engulfed Oliver in his arms, which was enthusiastically returned by Oliver. "Oh god Thomas! It really is you!" he cried to the man's ears. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too…" Thomas said and broke their hug momentarily to hold Oliver's face and stare at the man he had missed so much. Tears leaked through his eyes as he squeezed Oliver again.

Thomas was Oliver's best friend since junior high school. Their friendship started with the Neanderthals bullying Oliver; Thomas, being older and stronger, protected him. They were attached at the hip after that, spent all of their time together. Their friendship was the strongest even when Thomas's family had to move to California and left Oliver. They used all types of social media just to keep in touch with each other, but when the bullying escalated, Oliver had run out of good things to discuss with Thomas; their friendship had slowly diminished and they just lost contact completely, busy dealing with their own lives. They were each other's best friends, but to Oliver, Thomas was his first love.

"How… how are you?" Oliver asked as they settled themselves to a corner booth inside the pastry shop. "What are you doing in Philly. I thought you were in LA?" he continued, still overwhelmed to bump into his best friend _. 'Do I still have the rights to call him my best friend?'_  he thought to himself.

"I came here for business; I've been back and forth to Philadelphia to finish this deal," he replied, and finally noticed the glimmering ring around his best friend’s finger. "How about you? Caught some lucky girl, I see?" he pointed to Oliver's ring.

Oliver was confused for a moment as to what Thomas was referring to, but blushed deeply when he remembered that he had never came out to Thomas. He moved out long before he had courage to do so, and when he had come out to his mom; their friendship already had a big gap between them.

"Oh… oh… not a girl actually…" Oliver said shyly, but continued. "I'm married… to a man," he slowly explained, bracing himself in case Thomas would reject him, but to his surprise Thomas just beamed at him.

"I know." Thomas giggled. "Well, I was hoping… because I had a crush on you back then." He smiled brightly when Oliver spluttered the tea he is drinking. "You okay?" he asked as he gently patted the man's back.

"Yeah.. yeah… I just didn't expect that," Oliver replied truthfully. Thomas had always treated him like a younger brother, so he never thought that his best friend had a secret crush on him.  

"So who's the lucky guy?" Thomas continued to ask. He knew that Oliver was married, but it was his only chance to vaguely tell him his feelings from years ago. ‘ _For closure,_ ’ he told himself.

Now that Thomas had finally seen his best friend again, he wouldn't let his lingering feelings keep them apart. That confession was his first and last move, satisfied to be just Oliver's friend again.

"Connor… Connor Walsh…" Oliver unconsciously put both of his hands to his stomach. "We are… uhmmm... I'm pregnant…" he blurted out.

"Oh my god!" Thomas exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you!" he then proceeded to give Oliver a hug.

Conversation smoothly flowed from there, but they never mentioned the reason they drifted apart. They just talked about the memories they shared together and updates about their own work and family, seeing that the Hamptons and the Thomas were very close.

"I think I'll like Michaela when we meet. I just hope they'll like me," Thomas commented offhandedly.

"Of course they will," Oliver assured his best friend, and glanced at his phone to check the time. He was shocked that it was already past seven. "Oh god! I have to go home now…" He frantically stood up and gave a hasty goodbye to Thomas.

"Oliver! Wait!" Oliver stopped in his tracks when Thomas shouted his name. "We'll meet again, right?" he asked when he ran to chase him.

"Of course we'll meet again. I'll call you," Oliver replied and gently patted his bearded-jaw.

"Promise?" Thomas extended his hand towards Oliver and held his pinky. Oliver giggled at the gesture, it was their thing.

"Promise." Oliver then looped his pinky with Thomas's and beamed at him before limply running the other direction to the apartment, where a furious husband was waiting for him.

* * *

 

**Don't hate Asher; he was just trying to be a good best friend.**

Had to cut the story short, I'm in my 4000 words quota, so I'll just put the next scene on the next chapter..

**Chapter Title:**   _Just Friends – from the 2005 Ryan Reynolds and Amy Smart movie._

** Story Reference: **

-Acupuncturist is canon-Thomas job

-Hackachu is Asher’s nickname for Oliver on season 3 episode 8, but I like it so much that I had to put it here.

-Hair gel are Connor's signature on season 1. It’s also what Frank nicknamed him.

** Story Outline: **

-Bathroom awkwardness

-Domestic! Klaine

-Thomas and Oliver first meeting

-Pampered Connor

**Scenes Included:**

-Oliver pampering Connor

-Bowtie Collection

-Connor forgetting to give Oliver his key

-Oliver's pinky swears

**Follow me on my accounts:**

Twiiter: closetklaine

Tumblr: closetklaine27

Youtube: closet klaine

**Review to Encourage!**

 

 

 


	6. Shrek

**The story outline was finished ages ago, so I just have to fill it every week…**

Aiming for 10,000 views!

This story was adapted from a Taiwanese/Korean Drama (I won't tell the title, because it would be a spoilers alert), but I have my own plot for the HTGAWM version so sit back and enjoy guys!

* * *

 

The creak of the door was loud in the silence of his apartment. Connor stepped inside the dark loft, curious as to where his husband was. He carefully walked to the guest room to check if Oliver was already asleep, but the room was empty. He immediately ran to the bathroom to see if Oliver had somehow slipped again, but the bathroom was also empty.

Connor was relieved at first since he still had time to organize his thoughts before talking to Oliver. Then worry overtook him when he realized that Oliver should have been back home hours ago. He frantically ran to the guest room to check if Oliver's possessions were still there. He was comforted to see that Oliver didn't run away and take their child when he saw Oliver's suitcase on the corner and pictures of his family on the nightstand.

Connor continued walking towards the nightstand to see the pictures clearly. One frame showed a picture of his husband's family, taken during Michaela and Aiden's wedding. Connor smiled a little when he saw his husband's genuine smile from the photo; Michaela was in the middle smiling and holding her bouquet, Oliver was beside her—his eyes scrunched and back hunched from laughing. His husband's mom was next to him— right hand covering her lips. On the other side was the groom—eyes wide and face stunned. The photo was noticeably candid, snapping a beautiful moment of the Hampton-Pratt Family.

The other frame was a picture of a brunette man holding a toddler in his arms. Connor didn't need to second guess that the toddler was his husband, the smile and the hazel eyes were the only clues he needed. Connor deduced that the man in the picture was Oliver's real father; he knew that Oliver and Michaela have different parents. He smiled at the picture and put it right back.

Connor went to his own room to change clothes, and glanced at his watch; the short and long hands were now vertically aligned to each other. It's already 6 pm and his husband was still not home yet.

"Damn it!" Connor cursed. He took his phone out to call Oliver and demand his whereabouts, but as he scrolled to his phone book, he just realized that his husband's name wasn't listed yet. "Fuck!" he cursed again and flung the useless phone on the bed. He was worried about his husband's health, knowing that the low temperature was not good for the baby.

' _Damn it! He's a grown man! I shouldn't be worried about him_.' Connor thought to reassure himself, and busied himself in work while waiting for his husband.

Almost two hours had already passed and Oliver was still not back. Connor groaned in frustration. "Damn it! Where the hell are you?" he shouted to an empty apartment. He flopped back heavily to the desk chair, squeezing his brain to remember Oliver's company name. "Fuck! I don't know anything about my husband!" he grudgingly stood up, frustrated at Oliver for getting home late and at himself for not knowing anything about his own husband.

Connor was just about to call Asher to help him contact Oliver when he heard the doorbell rung, and his body automatically ran towards the door. He slammed the door open, ready to shout at his husband. "Where—" he started.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Oliver cut him off, hands folded together above his head, eyes shut tightly as he apologized to Connor.

Connor thought it was a little cute every time Oliver acted like that; it reminded him of the first time they met at Vegas.

"I'm really sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stay up late." Oliver pleaded.

Connor didn't want to put a show for the other tenants on that floor, so he aggressively pulled his husband inside. Oliver stumbled in his steps because of his sprained ankle. "Ouch!" Oliver cried.

"Shit! That hurts?" Connor asked and gently guided Oliver towards the couch. "Don't move," he ordered and went to the kitchen to grab some ice and a wash cloth. He went back to Oliver and sat next to him. He took Oliver's injured leg and placed it on the coffee table. Scooting closer, Connor put the ice—covered with a clean towel—on Oliver's ankle.

Oliver hissed when the cold made contact with his skin. "It's just a sprain. I'm okay." He tried to tug his leg back from Connor's grip, but Connor didn't let go.

"Explain," Connor said, still pressing the towel on Oliver's foot. "Why were you out so late?"

Oliver sighed and started explaining himself. "…. and then I met a friend who I hadn't seen for a long time. I'm sorry I didn't know that I spent so much time, I just really miss him," he said sheepishly.

Connor was ashamed; he was ready to blame Oliver for making him worry, when it was entirely his fault. He just didn't have his husband's number, but he also forgot to give him the keys for the apartment.  _'Fuck Walsh! That's another way of cruelty.'_  He intended to be mean to Oliver, but not in this way where the health of their baby was on the line. He didn't want Oliver to catch pneumonia and die. ' _Shit! Shit! Shit!'_ He reprimanded himself, but he didn't show that he was blaming himself, instead he acted cool and dominant.

Connor put the towel on the couch and stretched his palm towards Oliver.

Oliver eyed the hand before gripping it tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise." Oliver was scared that Connor would be mad at him and his idea to see Mochi would fail.

"Your phone, idiot," Connor chuckled and wiggled his fingers. Oliver put his phone in Connor's hand, curious as to why Connor was asking for it.

"I'll put my number in it," was Connor's answer to Oliver's questioning looks. He dialed his number to Oliver's phone and made a missed call to his own phone, so that he also had Oliver's number. "Call me if anything happens." He was just about to return Oliver's phone when it vibrated in his hands. The screen showed a picture of Oliver with another man; their cheeks pressed together as they squeezed themselves to fit on the camera screen. Oliver's smile was alike on the photo he saw earlier in his room; sweet and genuine. The picture was obviously taken earlier; the scarf and the coat that Oliver was wearing now matched his clothes in the picture. But what made his blood boil was how the guy's arm was looped around his husband's shoulder, and Oliver's face was blushing red.  _'I'm not jealous! He's just a friend, I don't even know if he's gay or not.''_  He chided.

"Thomas is calling," Connor said coldly and passed the phone back to Oliver. He continued pressing the ice cold towel to Oliver's ankle and eavesdropped on Oliver's phone conversation.

"Hey, I thought I was going to call you," Oliver answered in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Yeah… yeah… I got home safe…"Connor can only hear Oliver's responses, so he doesn't really know what they were talking about. "Connor's home too." Connor snapped his head up when he heard his name in the conversation. "Yeah... Okay… see you tomorrow." Oliver grinned before ending the call.

"So that was Thomas?" Connor started, getting Oliver's attention. "He knew about me?"

"Uh… yeah…" Oliver answered unsurely. "Ughh… I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." He apologized to Connor. He explained further when Connor gave him a puzzling look. "Well… we are technically divorced and I introduced you as my husband. I'm so—"

"Don't be!" Connor cut him off. "I mean… it's okay. I'm still technically your husband," he amended.  _'Take that! I'm Oliver's husband! I'm his!'_ "No I'm not." he answered his inward voice loudly.

"Huh?" Oliver asked. "You're not what?"

"I'm not… not mad."

"Oh thank god. I thought you were really angry." Oliver breathed a sigh of relief.

Connor only grinned as a response and asked him about his friend. Unfortunately, that was a wrong move because blood had conquered his mind as Oliver babbled about Thomas.  _'Thomas this and Thomas that. Fuck him! Don't fuck him! Shit!'_

"… and Thomas said that he—" Oliver was giggling now as he continued his story about his best friend. He was startled when Connor suddenly cursed and stood up from his position.

"I'm tired. I need sleep," Connor informed Oliver as he tossed him the cloth, marched to his room and slammed the door loudly; leaving a stunned Oliver to attend to his own injury.

"Fuck! Why am I feeling liking this?" Connor complained and buried his face in the pillow, forcing himself to fall asleep.

* * *

 

When Oliver woke up the next morning, a set of keys, tied on a red ribbon, was dangling from his door knob. He squealed when the cubic glass key chain name tag reads  _'Oliver Hampton-Walsh'_ ; that sure made Oliver's day. When he and Thomas met later that day, he was still grinning and unconsciously played with his new key chain; bragging to Thomas about his new gift from Connor.

* * *

 

"Oliver? Oliver?" Thomas asked as he waved his left hand in front of Oliver's face. "Penny for your thoughts." He jokingly patted his pocket for coins.

"Stop that." Oliver slapped Thomas's hands away, but still grinned at his lame pun. They had been like this ever since their reunion a few weeks back. They would always meet to cover the years they had spent apart.

Oliver would always left the apartment after Connor left for work, but he would always come back before his husband. The married couple talked to each other of course, you really can't avoid the people you are living with, but Oliver only talked about what he had done that day because he really didn't know what were Connor's interests. It's usually him who talked, and every now and then Connor would just add a negative comment, but it didn't deter Oliver from continuing their one-sided conversation.

"What were you thinking about?" Thomas pried as he took a bite of his salad.

"I was just thinking about Connor." Oliver replied longingly, adjusting the glasses back from his nose.

"What about him?"

"He seems so distant. I'm really trying to reach out to him, but every time I talk about anything, he gets irritated." Oliver sighed, playing with his own food. He made a mental note to himself that he needed to buy mochi again because restaurant food would not satisfy his cravings.

"Hmmm… What do you talk with him anyway?"

"Mostly our trips, where we've been to… or what we've seen…"

"He's just jealous," Thomas mumbled something that Oliver didn't quite get.

"Again?" Oliver asked him to repeat.

"I know why Connor seems so distant."

"Really?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Of course, I know. It's because it's your birthday." Thomas took a box from his bag and pushed it towards Oliver. "Happy Birthday, My Hakachu!" He greeted him.

Thomas lied; he surely knew why Connor was acting cold to Oliver. Connor was just jealous of his growing relationship with Oliver. He won't say anything to Oliver though because he knew it might cause a bridge between their friendship. He had lost him once, he cannot lose him once again.

"My birthday is not until tomorrow." Oliver protested lightly, but still grabbed the box and tore the wrapper. "Oh my god!" He gasped as he saw the navy blue cardigan. "It's Hermes! This is expensive, Thomas.” he said disbelievingly. "I… I don't know what to say."

"Say Thank you, Thomas. You are the _bestest_ and most _awesomest_ friend ever," he said; failing to mimic Oliver's voice.

Instead of feeling insulted, Oliver giggled at Thomas's joke. He stood up from his seat and gave Thomas a hug, pressing his already swollen belly to Thomas's face. "Thank you, Thomas. You really are the bestest and most awesomest friend ever," he repeated and pecked him on the forehead.

"You're welcome," Thomas replied and blushed when he felt Oliver's lips on his forehead. "I had to give it to you today because my flight is tomorrow evening and I don't know if we could still meet then." he said staring upwardly at Oliver.

"It's okay I understand." Oliver averted his gaze and went back to his position earlier.

Before Thomas lost his sanity from that small kiss, he continued his explanation. "Connor is distant because he is obviously making you a surprise present." Thomas forced a smile.

Oliver laughed humorlessly. "Impossible. Connor don’t do those kinds of things."

"Okay." Thomas continued, one brow arched as he stared at his friend's reaction. "I don't know what your issues are, but I think a dinner to talk about your problems will help. A little romance wouldn't hurt," he suggested. “Maybe, instead of going out for your birthday. It’s better to just have a small romantic dinner inside your apartment.”

Oliver didn't respond to Thomas because he was too distracted of how he can prepare meals for his own birthday.

* * *

 

The next morning Oliver woke up earlier than necessary; he dressed casually, but added the blue cardigan that Thomas had given him yesterday. He needed to go to the supermarket earlier so he could get the freshest meat and vegetables. He opened the door of his room and saw that Connor was also coming out from his room. "Good morning," he beamed at him.

"Morning." Connor replied, already dressed in his work attire; a simple muted gray suit. Hair was gelled to perfection.

"Are you working late tonight?" Oliver asked him giddily.

"No." Connor replied.

"Would you make it to dinner tonight?"

"Yeah… yeah…" Connor said surely. Ever since he got married, he would now always eat dinner at home. Chinese takeaways was nothing compared to Oliver's meal.

"Great!" Oliver grinned, and clapped. "Today is my bir—" he was cut off by Connor's voice.

"Nice jacket," Connor noticed; he knew Oliver's choice of clothing was always plain. He never owned anything bright, not unless someone gave it to him. “Is that new?”

"Oh... this… thank you." Oliver played the end of cardigan. "Uhmmm… Thomas gave it to me becau—" he was cut off again.

"I need to go. I'm late," Connor said coldly, and didn't really pay attention when Oliver shouted about the dinner plan.

* * *

 

Connor paced the room, where the interns were seated around a meeting table. His eyebrows furrowed every time he flipped the papers in his hand. The interns were nervous as they wait for their boss to finish evaluating their case arguments.

"No." Connor threw one report to a girl who was trembling in his seat. "Trash." He threw another, hitting another employee in the eye, but ignored him. “Garbage." He crumpled and threw it backwards and glared at his interns. He flung the other papers around the room and slammed his palms loudly on the table; making them shiver. "You call yourselves lawyers! Even kindergarteners can make these. I am not paying you to give me scraps! You’re not qualified to work here!" he growled in anger

"You! Lady with the red headband!" Connor pointed to a brunette.

The brunette hesitantly looked up at her boss. "S… sir?" she asked nervously. This was a first time to see her boss like this. Connor was always calm and collected.

"What company do you work for?" he asked, feeling frustrated, elbows leaned on the back of his chair.

"Uhmm… Walsh-Millstone Law Firm sir," she said unsurely.

"And what is the company well known for?" Connor challenged her.

"Uhmm.. It's a major law firm which specializes in—"

"Exactly!" Connor shouted, still frustrated at the low competence of his employees. "A major law firm! Your standards must always exceed your limitations. And what you gave me is… is… I can't even describe how horrible these are!" he shouted at them. "Who in their right mind had thought of this?" he yelled, frustration growing in him as he peeked at the designs.

"I… I did, sir." The woman in his right said as she raised her trembling hand. "I… I thought that if we take the guilty plea then the—“

"Well, you thought wrong!" Connor mocked. "Present me with a new argument by the end of the day or all of you are fired!" he threatened.

The employees immediately nodded their heads and frantically thought of a different argument to win their case.

Connor grudgingly walked away from them, but before he could exit the room, he added. "And if I ever see that you needed a doctor for an expert opinion, I swear that all of you will never work in any law firms again!" He made a dramatic exit by slamming the door behind him and swiftly walked to his office.

Connor flopped heavily down to his office chair, took pain killers from his desk drawer and drank it with a scotch he reserved for rare occasions. Being the owner of the company has its own perks such as drinking alcoholic beverages, though he always limited his drinking to only one glass, still trying to be a model for his subordinates.

"Arghhh!" He groaned as he pressed the heels of his palms on his forehead. "Fuck this!"

Asher suddenly barged inside Connor’s office. He never knocks in his Connor’s office despite that he just still a junior partner in the firm. "What the hell is wrong with you, Walsh!" and yes, being the boss's best friend gave him the privilege to also curse him face-to-face. "These arguments are great. We need a doctor in the stand.”

“Find another way.”

"Why won't you approve them? We can argue that Mrs. Reynaldo— Connor?" Asher inquired, his voice softening when he saw his best friend’s face; confused and angry. "What's wrong?"

Connor mumbled something, but Asher didn’t hear him clearly. “What did you say?”

"Can't I just hate the doctors, huh!?" Connor shouted angrily. He suddenly stood up from his chair, trudged towards Asher, and then he began yelling at him. "I just hate it! I hate the doctors! I hate needled! I hate acupuncturist! I hate anything related! And I hate that freaking beard!!"

Asher got it now - why his best friend was acting weird. Connor was jealous, green glares evident from his eyes. He let his best friend rant about his problems because he knew it was the only way Connor was going to relieve himself.

"I hate how he always talks about Thomas! I hate how he shares his friendly dates with me!" He air quoted the word  _'date'_  like a teenager. "I hate his smile whenever he remembers something that Thomas had mentioned. I hate that he spent most of his time with Thomas! It's been weeks of Thomas this… Thomas that… and I'm sick of it!" He spat disgustingly. "And I hate how he blushed when he admitted that Thomas was gay!" He forcefully pulled Asher's collar closer to his face. "I also hate you!"

Asher raised his hands in surrender, confused why the anger was suddenly directed at him. "What did I do?"

"I just do!" Connor glared at his friend and raised his fist at him. "You know you had the Sam build and height." He never met Thomas personally but he had seen him from the picture that Oliver showed to him before. "Just one punch…"

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait!" Asher instantly backed off, stepping away from his insane friend. "Chill dude! That's a lot of hate there. Violence won't solve anything, and you'll ruin my pretty face." He backed away further from his friend. “Deep breaths, okay?”

Connor did what he was instructed. He breathed deeply while he tugged his hair.

"Okay?" Asher asked again and when he received a nod, he cautiously approached his friend. "Connor, relax. Stop being jealous."

"I'm not jealous," Connor denied. "I just hate him."

Asher sighed, he really hated this part of Connor, always trying to be superior even when it was already obvious. "You are. And don't deny it," he said when he saw Connor opening his mouth to protest. "You are jealous. No wait… scratch that. You are the green monster itself," he accused him. "It's ridiculous to hate a person who he didn't even do anything to you. You are obviously jealous because Thomas is spending more time with him and I get that it's really hard… considering your rocky relationship with him. But if you’re going not going to say something to him, then nothing will be solved. You have to man up and take what's yours."

"I can't do that," Connor protested.

"Yes you can. You are the Connor Walsh. You can do anything; own everything." Asher boosted his best friend's ego _. 'Love brings out the worst in him'_  he thought sympathetically. "Make him remember that he is yours and that no is allowed to be near him."

"Yeah…" Connor thought about it momentarily.  _'I'm his husband! And until we are officially divorce, He is still mine,'_  he thought proudly. He strutted towards his desk to take his suitcase under it and stride towards the door. "He is mine," He said with great conviction.

"Yes. Remind Julian that he belongs to you," Asher replied; boosting his best friend’s ego more.

Connor turned his head back to Asher. "Who said anything about Julian?" He asked confusingly. "I'm talking about my husband," he said walking away from a stunned Asher.

Asher was glued to his position; mouth agape. That was the first-time Connor acknowledged Oliver as his husband. "Oh shit!" he said to himself because he gave advice to Connor when he thought he was jealous because of Julian, and not Oliver.

"You are one hell of a leech, Oliver," he accusingly appraised him. He thought about running for Connor and stopping him, but he thought otherwise. He remembered the hardened glint which he saw in his best friend's eyes; it was pure possession. No one could stop Connor from doing what he wanted. "Well played Hampton. You already got him wrapped around your little finger," he said loudly and braced himself for the following weeks to come. He was sure it would not end up good for any of them.

* * *

 

Oliver was happily humming in his breath as he continued cooking. He was making baked chicken Parmesan for dinner, one of his greatest creations. He really hoped that Connor would enjoy his food. The main course and side dish were already finished, the only task left was for the white sauce to finish. He grinned as he stirred the sauce still thinking about Connor possible reaction. Then he suddenly felt incredible pain in his stomach.

"Arghh!..." Oliver shouted in pain. Laurel had already told him that cramps for males were worse than females because their body's reproductive function were more endowed than men. "Arghh!" he shouted again and rushed to his bedroom to get the pills Laurel had given him. He swallowed the pills and lay in his bed, suddenly tired of the work he had been doing.  _'Need rest. Need sleep'_  was his last thought before falling asleep.

Oliver didn’t know how long he was asleep, but he was suddenly awoken by the beeping sound that came outside his room. He instantly stood up and opened his door. He was greeted by a black smoke and burnt odor filtering through the whole apartment. Assured that the small fire he had caused was detected and the kitchen sprinklers had already been turned on, he opened up all the windows around the apartment to disperse the sickening smell. He didn't go to the kitchen to see the mess he had made, but he could still hear the droplets of waters from there.

Oliver was scared. No, he was terrified. Flashbacks of the fire in his old house had suddenly occupied his mind; the fire that causes his dad's death. He dropped to his knees, and started crying loudly. "Daddy! Daddy!" he cried loudly. It was still clear in his mind, his mom was trapped on the other side of the house, telling him to run, to get away from the fire. "Daddy. Don’t go.” he wailed.

Oliver needed someone; he needed something to ground him. He needed his mom. "Mom…” he sobbed as he pulled the phone from his back pocket, attempting to call for his mother.

Oliver was just about to dial his phone when it rang in his hand, showing that Thomas was calling. He accepted the call and heard Thomas's voice on the other line.

"Happy birth—" Thomas didn't finish his greeting when he heard Oliver cry loudly into the phone.

"A… Thomas… fi… fire…” Thomas slurred. His whole body was still shaking from the memory of the trauma. “Scared.”

"Shit!" Oliver heard horns and screeching tires from the other line. "Are you okay? Oliver, where are you?" Thomas asked anxiously.

"Ho… home…" Oliver sobbed.

"I'll be there. Don't hang up. Talk to me." Thomas cooed, anxious about Oliver's state. He simultaneously talked to Oliver on the phone while pleading with the cab driver to drive faster. Within minutes he was already rushing towards the apartment's door; grateful that he had already asked Oliver's address beforehand because he couldn't get any viable information with Oliver's current condition.

"Ollie, open the door. I'm here… I'm here now… shhh…" Thomas said. Oliver cried loudly on the other end, but Thomas he was relieved when he heard feet padding on the tiled floor.

The door was open widely and Oliver came rushing towards Thomas, gripping his  best friend’s shirt tightly as he cried loudly in his arms, face buried in his chest. "Scared… so scared…" Oliver cried.

"It's okay… Shhh… it's okay…" Thomas rubbed both of his hands onto Oliver’s back, and went inside the apartment. The apartment was fortunately still in one piece except for the kitchen. He peeked over Oliver's shoulder and saw that the whole kitchen was wet and the floor was covered with water. The rest of the apartment was clean, though a burnt odor still lingered in the air. He ignored it in favor of helping Oliver recover from his trance.

"No… baby… It's okay… I'm here, you're safe now, daddy is in a better place.” Thomas cooed Oliver like he was a toddler. He sat on the couch and let Oliver straddled his lap.

Oliver's face was buried in his shoulder, arms tightly looped around his neck. The position was entirely awkward and uncomfortable, but Thomas let it be and continued murmuring assuring words to Oliver. "It's okay, baby. You’re okay.”

Thomas cupped Oliver’s back neck with his middle and thumb finger; trying to find the pressure point that will help Oliver relax.

* * *

 

Connor was in his own trance when he left the office. The smirk on his face never left him as he trudged to his apartment building. He was still grinning when he inserted his key in his door and unlocked it. He was still confident when he opened it and smelled the burnt food.  _'My hubby had a little accident, I see.'_

Connor’s smile instantly vanished, eyes grew dark, and his hands were curled to a fist when he saw a horrifying scene in front of him. His husband was curled up in another man's lap. Connor's blood was boiling as he slammed his briefcase into the wall opposite him causing the stranger to face him.

"Get away from my husband!" Connor shouted on the top of his lungs as he marched towards living room.

* * *

 

**Need to cut it, next scene on the next chapter.**

OMG! This is the longest chapter I have written.

I really tried inserting your reviews from one chapter to the next, so that it'll give you more clarifications if there are confusing scenes.

Thank you for the reviews, I really thought I suck at writing, so I just keep on giving authors my prompts, but your reviews have encouraged me to write from my own prompts…

 **Title Reference:**   **Shrek –** Connor being the jealous of Oliver and Thomas's relationship. Green monster is the idiom for jealous. Ergo, Shrek.

**Story Outline:**

-Oliver attending Yoga with Thomas instead of Connor(deleted)

-Robbery Scene (changed to fire accident)

**Scenes Included:**

-Connor didn't know Oliver's birthday

**Story Reference:**

\- Connor’s addiction to suits

**Follow me on my accounts:**

Twiiter: closetklaine

Tumblr: closetklaine27

Youtube: closet klaine

**Review to Encourage!**

 


	7. Doctor Dolittle

**Guys! Come on! It wouldn't be so hard to log in and follow and favorite this Story… Every fave/follow gives the authors boost to write more… not just me but all the fan fiction writers…**

I'm still aiming for the 100 reviews, 100 favorites, 300 followers, 10,000 views. Help me make this come true… XD

**And yeah I agree with your previous reviews... I also think it was funny how Connor mixes work with personal lives; I've been dying to write that one… so I'm happy that it received positive responses.**

* * *

 

_"It takes a strong person to say sorry, but a stronger person to show forgiveness."_

* * *

 

Thomas's right hand was buried in Oliver's hair, and he used the other hand to massage his friend’s back. The pregnant man had fallen asleep from sheer exhaustion, but the grip he had formed around Thomas's neck was still tight.

"Get away from my husband!" Connor shouted on the top of his lungs as he marched towards living room.

Thomas immediately snapped his head towards the door when he heard a loud bang from the walls.

"You! Get away from him!" Connor yelled to the stranger who was currently hugging HIS husband ON HIS couch IN HIS apartment. "You bastard! Let go of my husband right now!"

Thomas knew what the scene looked like to Connor, and he couldn't help but feel pleased to be seen as a threat to the married couple. He schooled his face and remembered the real problem in the situation; Oliver. "Shhh… Oliver is sleeping.” Thomas coolly admonished Connor. He wanted to hold Oliver for much longer in his arms, but he needed to explain the situation to Connor. Thomas gently lay Oliver on the couch, and slowly stood up to face the wrath of Oliver's husband.

"Don't shush me! You're the one who is forcing my husband to cheat on me!" Connor shouted again and strode forward until he was half of a foot away from Thomas; poking him hard on the chest.

Thomas was surprised that Oliver didn't wake up from all the yelling that Connor was doing.  _'Well, it was a really traumatic day for him… he needed all the rest he could get.'_  He heavily sighed and pushed Connor's finger down. "I'm not his lover, I'm Oliver’s best friend. My name is Thomas," he introduced himself.

"Oh I know who you are!" Connor spat furiously. "You're the one who has been spending so much time with Oliver."

"At least I'm there to spend time with him! I'm not the one who buries himself with work and made breakfast and dinner the only times to talk to his pregnant husband!" Thomas retaliated; waking Oliver be damned. “He’s your husband, not your cook.”

"I… I…" And it hit Connor smack-dab in the face. He thought he had the upper hand in this argument because he found his husband curled up with another man, but the tables were now turned when Thomas just pointed out how he neglected Oliver.  

"It's because… I… he… You knew?" Connor asked instead. He really couldn't voice out his excuse for his actions to Oliver’s best friend. Connor avoided Oliver because one, he didn't want to hear about his escapades with Thomas, and two—especially this reason— was because every time they talked, he was entranced by the way his husband's lips moved, the way his nose scrunched and the way his gums were showing when he smiled. And every single time he averted his eyes from Oliver's face, he was clouded with the images of his husband lying naked on the bathroom floor. So, of course, he always had to cut their conversation short, and go to his own room to take care of his growing problem.

"Of course I knew. I'm his best friend," Thomas emphasized the word _friend_ because as much as it hurt him, he didn't want to make Oliver's marriage life more complicated for him. Thomas wanted Connor to know that he was just and he always would be Oliver’s friend. "Look man, I'm not cheating with Oliver. I mean, look at him! I don't think he is capable of doing anything that devious."

Connor and Thomas glanced at the same time at the pregnant man whose face was still crumpled, tear marks visible from his cheeks, and lips swollen from being bitten.

' _You'd be surprised if I told you that he cheated on his ex with me… well not cheated per se, but mistakenly identified, I prefer.'_  Connor thought to himself before absorbing what Oliver really looked like. The lawyer desperately wanted to run to his husband and hold him tightly when he saw the Oliver’s state. He restrained himself when he realized something awful had definitely happened to his husband, and only Thomas have the answer.

"What happened?" Connor calmly asked the blond man. His jealousy lessened, but it never disappeared. He slowly approached Oliver while listening to Thomas's explanation.

"I don't really know…" Thomas scratched the back of his neck. "I was calling him to wish him a happy birthday…"

Connor stopped on his tracks. ' _It's his birthday? FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! So that’s the dinner was for. Fuck! I didn't even know," h_ e admonished himself but continued walking again. Hoping he never give Thomas any clues that he didn't know it was Oliver's birthday. Husbands are supposed to know that bit of information about each other, right?

"… and then he was just crying and yelling. Well, until he fell asleep, and then you came," Thomas finished the story. He explained to Connor what he thought had happened based on the look of the kitchen and from the small bits of hysteric information that Oliver had given him earlier.

"I'm confused, why would he react to fire like that?" Connor questioned Thomas without meaning to.

"You don't know?" Thomas asked incredulously. "You don't know that he was trapped in a house fire when he was a child? You don't know that his father died saving him from it?" Thomas asked, not believing his own question. How could Connor not know this important information about his husband? "What kind of husband are you?" Thomas couldn't help but shout his last question.

"Of course I know about that! I'm his husband after all!" Connor shouted his lie.  _'Of course, I don't know it. How could I know that his father died a tragic death when I don't even know his birthday? How would I know?'_  he thought shamelessly. "What… what I mean is that… uhmm… why would he… uuhhh… react to fire like that when he is so accustomed to cooking?" he amended. He knelt beside Oliver and gently stroke his husband’s cheeks.

"Well, if you didn't barge in and accuse us of cheating, then you would have noticed the puddles of water on your kitchen floor." Thomas pointed his thumb over his back. He felt something wrong in Oliver and Connor's relationship but he couldn't point it out yet. "I think seeing the house almost catch on fire triggered something in his memories. He is fine with cooking but no big fires. Kathy and I always switched the channel whenever news about fire was on." he smiled sadly at the memories.

Connor didn't do anything or say anything when Thomas was explaining, but he sure as hell felt everything. He felt sad about his husband's past, happy that Oliver had a friend like Thomas, jealous that the friend knows more about Oliver than he does, and bitter that he remains clueless of anything related to his husband.

"I'm sorry, Oliver," Connor whispered to his husband, and lightly kissed his forehead, causing the pale man to start waking up.

"Connor? Thomas?" Oliver questioned when he saw the sad faces they were wearing. "What happened?" he asked automatically, rubbing his eyes to regain his vision properly while trying to sit up on the couch. "Thomas? Why are you still here? Weren't you supposed to be at the airport?" Oliver asked frantically; memories of the earlier events had started to come back. "Oh my god! I'm sorryI'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you late. I'm sorry."

"Shh… it's okay. I still have time." Thomas moved forward to Oliver, and sat on his left side since the other side was already occupied by his best friend’s husband. "Are you okay now?" he asked gently.

"Yeah… yeah… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… it's just… uhmm…" he tried to explain. He unconsciously leaned on his husband's body, like they've done this a million times. Connor rounded his arms possessively around Oliver's shoulder, but let Thomas and Oliver continue their conversation.

"It's okay, you don't have to explain." Thomas ignored Connor's pointed look when he took Oliver's left hand. "I understand. I was there, remember? I understand," he assured him; gripping his hand tightly.

"Thank you." Oliver smiled. "I'm okay now. Sorry you had to witness my breakdown," he said shyly.

Thomas nodded his head. "I should probably go; I still need to prepare some other things," he lied. He already missed his flight, and he prefer to just stay beside Oliver. He would have done so, but the death glares that Connor sent him provoked him to lie.

"Yeah… yeah… sure. Thank you again Thomas."

"Anything for you and Mochi," Thomas leant forward and tapped Oliver's nose with his point finger. "See you soon, My Hackachu." Thomas purposely used Oliver's nickname to piss Connor more. He may not be Oliver’s husband, but their childhood memories can never be replaced.

Oliver stretched his pinky towards him. "Promise?" Thomas grinned and looped his pinky with Oliver's.

"Promise," Thomas assured him and then grabbed his duffle bag. He waved goodbye to Oliver once more and showed himself to the exit.

Connor Walsh was a lot of things, but stupid is not one of them. He realized that _‘Hackachu’_ was Thomas's nickname for Oliver. He was frustrated when he called Oliver that way, and when Thomas touched his husband’s nose. Connor was jealous but he let it slide though; giving credits to the strong friendship between the two. But he was actually more upset when Thomas referred to their child as _'Mochi'._  

_'Apparently, I'm the only one who didn't know that you call him Mochi,’_ he thought bitterly.

"So you named our baby after a snack you are addicted to?" Connor joked, but Oliver was already asleep in his arms.

This time though, Oliver’s face looked peaceful and comfortable. Oliver’s back was leaning against Connor's chest, his head was resting on Connor’s arms, and his arms which were covered by Connor's were wrapped around his own stomach.

"Great! You ignored my existence while your best friend flirted with you in front of me, and now you are using me as your pillow?" He complained half-heartedly. He didn't really mind the position they were in. It was uncomfortable but he liked it. Connor really liked it.

Connor slowly took his phone from his back pocket, and sent Asher a text message.  _'Not going to work tomorrow. Asher, I don't care anymore.'_  He hoped his best frienf knew what he was referring to.

Connor discovered three things about Oliver today;

  1. His husband's birthdate
  2. His husband's fear of fire
  3. His unborn child’s name is Mochi



Connor smiled, and pressed a light kiss on his husband's forehead. He tightened his hug as he let his mind think of the things he can do to woo his husband.

* * *

 

Oliver woke up with the sweet aroma that was surrounding his room. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, and then he realized that he wasn't in the guest room, but in Connor's room.

The slightly opened door moved inward, revealing Connor with a tray full of food in his hand. "Good morning!" Connor beamed, and sat beside Oliver. He fixed the stands of the tray so he could place it over Oliver's thighs. "I made breakfast," he announced, gesturing to the meal he cooked.

"You know how to cook?" Oliver asked him, feeling awe that Connor made him breakfast, but also wary that Connor was acting out of character.

"Well… not really, I never had the chance to touch a spatula my entire life, but I used an online recipe book for help, so I would know how to cook edible waffles." Oliver looked at the well-prepared food in front of him. Connor had prepared waffles and orange juice for him, and his heart tingled when Connor said that it was his first time cooking, and Connor did it for him.

"Go on. Try it." Connor encouraged Oliver, grinning widely as he anticipated his husband's reaction.

Oliver took a bite from the waffle as Connor waited anxiously for Oliver's approval. He sighed in relief when Oliver beamed at him and held his thumbs up. "Oh... good… I thought I did something wrong with it."

Oliver drank his orange juice before opening his mouth. "About yesterday… I'm sorry.I didn't mean to—“

"Mean to what?" Connor asked confusingly. As far as he was concerned, the apology should be coming from him and not the other way around.

"With the kitchen. It’s very me—“

"I don't care about the kitchen, Oliver. I care a—“ Connor almost slipped, but he covered it with a fake cough and asked another question. "Could you tell me what happened yesterday?" he asked gently. "I mean if you are okay with sharing it to me? I don't want you to be uncomfortable or something."

"No… no… it's fine. I'm okay now. it just threw me off guard that's all," Oliver assured him and after he bit the waffle he proceeded to tell Connor what happened yesterday.

"… then I don't know what happened after that, next thing I knew, you and Thomas were there." Oliver shrugged.

Connor was kind of relieved that Oliver didn't mean to call Thomas. It was like a thorn taken from his heart when Oliver clarified that he was going to call his mother and Thomas coincidentally was calling him.

' _Well you can’t blame Oliver if he did call Thomas. You didn't treat him like a husband, so why would he call you?'_  his conscience twanged with guilt.

“You don't need to do this. I’m fine." Oliver's voice broke Connor from his inner struggle. “Our baby is still fine.”

"Mochi," Connor said their baby's name for the first time. "You named our baby, Mochi," Connor continued, ignoring the ache in his heart when Oliver implied that he only cares for the baby and not at him.  _'Well! Fuck! I'm a selfish bastard, of course he would think that way.'_

“About that, it just came naturally, I'm so—" Oliver started but was cut off by the other man's voice.

"I like it. Mochi, it's cute. Do you…. Uhmm… Do you know the baby's gender?" Connor asked shyly. He hadn't been to any of the doctor's sessions.

“Not yet. it's too early for that.” When Oliver saw Connor's crestfallen face he bravely asked him. "I have a doctor's appointment today, do you… uhmm… do you want to come with me?" he asked shyly. "Oh wait, I'm sorry. You still have to go to work," he added; also disappointed at the reminder.

"Yes!" Was Connor's immediate answer. "I mean no, I don't have to go to work today, and yes, I want to go with you," he said enthusiastically, and removed the tray from Oliver's lap. "Come on, you have to change for the doctor's checkup."

"Wait! Wait! I haven't finished my breakfast yet!" Oliver gestured wildly to the tray.

"Leave it there. I'll finish it up."  Connor said, standing up and tugging Oliver's hand.

"No!" Oliver shouted immediately. "I mean… I want to finish it all by myself," he said and quickly stuffed his mouth with the breakfast meal.

"Is it really that good? Give me some." Before Oliver could react, Connor had used his fingers to pick a sliced waffle and took a big bite from it. He then immediately spewed it on the bed. "Shit! Why is it so salty?" He scrunched his nose and grabbed the orange juice to remove the salty taste, ignoring Oliver's shout of protest. Connor took a big gulp of the juice before spitting it again. "The fuck! The juice is too sweet! Oliver, why the hell are you eating that? Is there something wrong with your now?" he questioned his husband, still disgusted with the food he consumed.

“No, it's because you made it." Oliver admitted shyly, blush creeping on his face. Oliver nibbled on the tip of his fork while staring at Connor, who was returning the gaze with more intensity.

' _So lucky to have you."_  Connor thought lovingly.

They stared at each other far too long before Oliver burst into laughter remembering Connor's face when he ate his own cooked meal. "Your face… it was too funny,” he said between giggles.

Connor frowned first before joining Oliver in hysterics.

"I'll just take this call." Connor excused himself, hand covering the mouth of his phone as he exited the waiting room to talk to his friend. "I'm in the hospital, Asher." Connor's aggravated voice rung in the area.

When Connor exited the room, Oliver turned back to the magazine he was reading before. They have arrived at the doctor's office a while ago; way too early for their appointment.

"Oliver!" He was jostled from his thoughts by another pregnant woman that he befriended during his trips to the doctor.

"Jordan!" Oliver stood up and gave her a hug. Jordan was almost at her due date, so it felt like she practically lived in the hospital since she visited it too often than necessary. "Where's Ian?"

"He went to get his coffee. He was annoyed at me saying that I am too paranoid by visiting the doctor every other day," she complained to Oliver as she situated herself on Connor's previous seat. Their one--sided conversation flowed from her marital problems to her pregnancy pains, but Oliver still listened attentively to his new friend.

When Jordan had finished with her rambling, she then asked Oliver about the whereabouts of his husband. "I only saw Thomas here once, why hasn't your husband accompanied you to the other sessions anymore?" Jordan was referring to the time where Thomas had insisted on making an impromptu check-up when he witnessed Oliver crying from the cramp pains.

Oliver was about to correct the mistaken identity when another voice had invaded their conversation.

"Thomas is just a very, very concerned friend of ours," Connor said as he walked inside the room and leaned down to give Oliver's forehead a peck, then crouched down to his husband’s stomach. "I'm Oliver's husband; Connor Hampton-Walsh," he said in a sickeningly sweet voice. He stretched his hand to the Oliver’s friend. "Nice to meet you."

"Jordan Summers," she introduced herself, and shook his hand. "I'm sorry, I just thought…" Connor just nodded without looking at her and continued playing with Oliver's belly; cooing at Mochi.

Jordan looked at Oliver and mouthed her own apology, which was returned with a small smile from Oliver. Oliver was secretly preening from the incident because Connor just introduced himself as his husband, even hyphenating their last name. He glanced down at his husband, and he just thought how happy he was to see the playful side of Connor. The room was quiet except for the strange sounds that Connor was making to Oliver's belly; fortunately, the tension in the room was saved when the doctor's assistant called the Hampton-Walsh's for their appointment.

Jordan waved another apologetic goodbye to Oliver when the couple stood up and headed inside the room.

After the ultra sound, Connor and Oliver were waiting for Dr. Lowell to come back for the report of Oliver and Mochi's health. Dr. Lowell was Laurel's mentor, so she recommended her instantly when Oliver needed a doctor in Philadelphia who specialized in male pregnancy.

Connor and Oliver were sitting beside each other; across the doctor's desk. It was a little awkward for them since this is the first time that they had done something together since their marriage, but both were secretly enjoying themselves with their first family trip.

The silence in the room was interrupted when the doctor entered the room and gave Oliver a handful of sonograms. "Why do you need 5 pictures for every position?" Dr. Wilde asked as she settled on her desk chair.

"Relatives," Oliver explained vaguely. He had been collecting the sonograms for his family and Connor's family; mailing them each set for every doctor visit. He kept the other copies to himself though; gathering all of the memorabilia he could get before he had to leave his baby to Connor and Julian.

Both men were preening at their baby; even though, they could only see a deformed shape of it. Dr. Lowell gave them a few more minutes to fuss over the pictures before getting the couple's attention back.

"So do you want to hear the good news or the better news?" The doctor asked grinning. She rested her on her intertwined fingers.

"Good news first!" The couple shouted in unison. Dr. Wilde rolled her eyes playfully to the married couple. “It’s good to be young,” she mumbled to herself.

"Okay, the good news is… the baby is perfectly healthy. There are no signs of abnormality." Male pregnancy was rare, but known to the entire world, so it wasn't a surprise to other people if they would see a pregnant man. There had been in-depth researches in Europe about the negative effects on the baby, so carriers should be very keen in following advices from their doctor to avoid risking with their child's life. "You on the other hand Oliver should avoid stress."

Connor instantly grabbed Oliver's hand when the doctor had told them that Oliver was stressed. He gripped Oliver's hand tightly, conveying all his apologies through their intertwined hands. "Will he be okay?" Connor asked nervously.

"Oliver is fine… healthy even, I presume you are following my instructions?" When Oliver nodded enthusiastically, she continued. "I can just see from your wrinkled forehead and buggy eyes that you need more rest, okay?" She wrote something on her notepad. "I can't give you anymore pills because it might affect your child's growth, but this is a Chinese Herbal tea you can buy at the pharmacy. It will help you relax more and can help you with your sleeping problems," she then handed Oliver the paper.

"Now, the better news is…" The doctor trailed off to look at the expectant faces of the couple, "You can have sex now!"

The couple sat up straight in their seats, looking directly at the doctor. Their faces turned beet red instantly, but their hands remained intertwined. Connor made a small coughing sound when he needed to distract himself from the dirty images that started to creep to his mind.

"Oh please… from all the eye-fucking you're doing in my office, I won't be surprised if Oliver will give birth to twins now." Dr. Lowell smiled smugly; enjoying the embarrassing faces that the couple was making _._

* * *

 

They were supposed to be headed home after their trip to the hospital, but Connor was called into the office to sign some important deals. Oliver had persuaded Connor to take care of his work first then come back to the apartment together.

Once in the office building, Connor had insisted Oliver to wait in his own office, but Oliver didn't want to disturb him and opted to stay in the lobby instead. He was minding his own business; reading the magazine that was stacked beside the couches when he was disturbed.

"Well, well, well. Isn’t it a sore-eye?”

Oliver snapped his head towards the familiar voice and saw that he was once again bounded by his ex-lover. “Paxton?” He slowly stood up; dropping the magazine to the floor.

"Are you stalking me?” Paxton eyed his ex-boyfriend with disgust. He slowly approached Oliver, and grabbed his right arm. “That’s just too pathetic; even for you, Oliver.”

"I… I’m with someone… " Oliver tried to explain. "I’m not stalking you. Please let go of me,” he begged, trying to pry his other arm from Paxton’s vicious grip.

Paxton even tightened his grip. He doesn’t want Oliver, but it just made his blood boil when realized that he was not Oliver’s world anymore. He rounded his other hand around Oliver’s back, pushing Oliver closer to him. “Don’t you love me anymore, Ollie?” He whispered seductively.

“I… no… stop please.” Oliver begged, curling his arm around his stomach to protect it from his ex-boyfriend. “Stop it Paxton. Don’t hurt us please.”

“What do you mean us?” Paxton started, eyes bugged out, when he realized the reason Oliver was trying to protect the budge on his stomach. “Are you?”

"What the fuck are you doing to my husband?" Mr. Walsh yelled furiously, catching not only Paxton's attention, but all the employees on the ground floor.

Connor's wedding with Oliver was only known to their respective families, so the employees of Walsh-Millstone Corporation and the media haven't been tipped off by the sudden matrimony of the successor of the company. Cornelia and Kathy decided that they would wait to announce the nuptial after Oliver gave birth to lessen the pressure that the newlyweds would be facing.

"Let go of him!" Connor repeated his order and yanked Oliver from the bully's hand. He immediately caressed Oliver's face. "Are you okay? Are you in pain? Do you want to go to the doctor again?" he asked anxiously and roamed his hand to Oliver’s belly. "Does it hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. We're fine." Oliver assured him, thankful that Connor was there to rescue him from the evil creature. "I'm okay. Thank you.”

Connor was not entirely convinced that Oliver was fine, but he let it go and would question him again on the way back home, but in the meantime he needed to do something first about the pest in Oliver’s life, which technically would be now his own. He turned around, put a protective arm around Oliver and faced the man who manhandled his husband. The movement of Oliver's hand on his back was the only thing that was preventing him from punching Oliver’s ex-boyfriend.

“Who the fuck let you in?” Connor pointed at the man, ignoring the other employees' surprised faces.

“He was the new recruit, Mr. Walsh,” Connor’s secretary, who was only years older from then, chimed in. “I’m sorry sir.” She apologized about the man’s behavior.

"Well, congratulations. You’re fired on your first day,” Connor said sarcastically. “And rest assured, that I will give you a great recommendation letter to your next job. So good luck finding one.”

“What the fuck!?” Paxton exclaimed in surprised.

“Escort him outside. I don’t want to see him set foot inside this building,” Connor ordered, and at once; the guards had run towards them.

“Wait!? What?! What?!”

The guards pulled Paxton towards the exit, but the scornful ex-employee was still struggling to be freed. Paxton can’t believe that he had just been fired from the company he had dreamt of just because of one stupid slut.

“Hey you!” Paxton shouted at the couple, finally freeing himself from the grip of one of the guards. "How can you know you’re the real fa—“ Paxton was not able to finish when he was suddenly hit by Connor right in the face.

Connor grabbed Paxton’s neck; not caring that his employees was watching them. He leant forward to Paxton’s ear and whispered menacingly, “You don’t want to mess with me.” Connor then pushed the pest to the floor.

It was not a threat, but Paxton sure did feel the murderous intent on Connor voice which was enough for him to shut up already.

"Connor, it’s not true. It’s not true,” Oliver sobbed; tears had started to fall from his eyes. He was not stupid, and neither was Connor. They knew what Paxton was going to say, and Oliver didn’t need any doubt to be planted in Connor’s mind. Not now, when things are better between them. “He’s lying. Please. Believe me. Paxton is lying. You’re the… You’re the father.”

Connor marched back to Oliver, gripped his face and kissed him firmly. The flow of electricity was evident when they pulled apart and instantly locked their gazes with one another; still oblivious to the stunned faces of Connor's employees.

“Mochi’s our baby,” Connor stated firmly.

* * *

 

**And that's what you called FLUFF with ANGST!**

**Title Reference:** Doctor Dolittle – hospital checkup

**Story Outline:**

-Connor pampering Oliver

-Connor rescuing Oliver from bullies

**Scenes Included:**

-reason for panic attack

-Connor didn't know Oliver's birthday

-Doctor's appointment

**Follow me on my accounts:**

Twiiter: closetklaine

Tumblr: closetklaine27

Youtube: closet klaine

**Review to Encourage!**

 


	8. The Help

Hardest chapter so far; there are too many Klaine references that I have to change. I miss them.

* * *

_"When someone truly cares about you, they make an effort; not an excuse."_

* * *

"Okay… uhmm..." Connor thought a question for Oliver as the couple lounge in the living room. "Am I a morning or night person?" he glanced at his husband who was sitting next to him; head resting on the back of the couch while his husband's legs were propped on the coffee table.

Oliver's fingers were drumming on the bulge of his stomach as he thinks of his answer.

Progress had been made between Connor and Oliver; it had been days since the incident in the office happened, but neither of the two mentioned it afterwards. They settled for shy smiles and stolen glances; neither acknowledging the dynamic shift in their relationship. They were comfortable with their relationship slowly but perfectly blooming.

It's Christmas eve, but the couple opted to celebrate it within the four corners of their apartment. Connor and Oliver already greeted their respective families when they could not join their humble celebration. Gemma have to attend a Christmas Party hosted by her husband's company, Kathy had to take double shifts during Christmas, and Connor's parents went to Italy to celebrate their 30th anniversary.

The newlyweds had already finished their dinner, which was thankfully done by Oliver. They decided to eat the dessert in the living room when Connor came up with a game where he could discreetly gain more information about his husband.

"That's a trick question," Oliver finally decided as he pushed himself up in a sitting position. He took a bite of his Nutella dipped mochi before explaining. "You are neither a day or night person; you do your work base on your mood, not on the time," he stated as a matter of fact.

"No I'm not," Connor denied. _'How do you even know that? I didn't even notice it.'_ Even Oliver knew more about him than himself.

"Yes you are, Connor. You do things depending on your mood. You have to get comfortable first before you started working, and read those long cases," Oliver stated smugly, and brought the mochi in his hand toward Connor's mouth. "Now eat up, Walsh." He teased him.

Apparently, if one guessed the wrong preference, they would have to eat the food they hate the most. Ironically, Connor admitted that he never liked eating mochi.

"Why is there no dip?" Connor complained, wanting to cover the taste of mochi with the chocolate dip.

"Punishment for you, cheater," Oliver replied and waved the mochi on his husband's face again. "You thought I couldn't answer that, huh?" he asked smugly then removed the mochi from Connor's mouth, deciding a better punishment for him. "Wait! On second thought…" he then scooped his yogurt from the table and dipped the mochi. "Say ahhh…" Oliver instructed as he repositioned himself to feed Connor.

Connor eyed the snack in front of him. "No way! No way am I going to eat that!" He protested, moving Oliver's hand away from him. "No way! Hampton! You eat that."

"Come on Connor. You lose, you have to eat. I drank that Oolong tea you made me," Oliver whined, and placed the food right at Connor's lips. "Open up."

Connor smiled when he remembered Oliver's face when he drank the bitter tea. One thing Connor knew about his husband was that Oliver cannot live without his Caramel soy latte, but since he was not allowed to drink any caffeine while he was pregnant, dipped Mochi were his substitute. Connor finally opened his mouth when Oliver swiped the pickle on his lips; smearing the yogurt down to his chin. He took a big bite to satisfy Oliver's demand and accidentally bit Oliver's fingers.

"Connor…" Oliver whispered; his fingers were still inside Connor's mouth.

Connor made no movement when Oliver called out to him, he just stared back at Oliver. After a few seconds of tasting a tidbit of Oliver, Connor slowly dragged his lips away from the finger; eliciting a silent pop in the process.

"Connor…" Oliver whispered again when he felt Connor moving closer to him.

"Ollie…"

_*RING RING RING*_

The moment was over when Connor's ring tone resounded in the apartment.

Connor averted his eyes away from Oliver and groaned in frustration. _'Why am I so angry about it? Damn it Walsh! Stop being a pervert! You've just started being friends, don't ruin it.'_ He calmed himself first before crawling over the coffee table and grabbing his phone. He was just about to accept the call from Gemma when the ringing stopped. He shrugged, not bothering to return the call and resumed his previous position.

The two sat beside each other facing the television, elbows brush as they moved awkwardly in their seats. "So…" Connor prompted and scratched the back of his neck.

"So… am I a Top 40 or classic?" Oliver asked hopefully; dismissing the sudden tension around them.

Connor chuckled to Oliver and answered him seriously. "Classic. Definitely the Classics," he answered proudly.

"How can you be so sure?" Oliver challenged Connor.

Connor knowingly shrugged. "I assumed. I heard you singing the other night." He admitted shyly. He didn't want to invade Oliver's privacy when he saw him sitting on the rocking chair, which was bought by Connor when he found out that it helped in the carriers' blood circulation. Oliver was rocking himself into sleep while rubbing his palms to his bare stomach; having his shirt ride up below his nipples.

Connor knew watching Oliver sleeping was kind of creepy but he couldn't help himself stare at the beautiful image of his husband. "I only heard snippets of it but I think it's from…"

"King and I," they said in unison.

Oliver smiled when Connor guessed it correctly. "It was my mother's lullaby to me when I was little… and I think she wanted me to do it with Mochi, too."

"Can you… uhmm… can you sing it?" Connor asked shyly, he really wanted to hear Oliver properly sing.

"I… don't know." Oliver hesitated, he never sung with an audience before. "I'm not really good," he reasoned out, but nodded afterwards when Connor begged him again. "Fine… fine…" he coughed and repositioned himself comfortably. He faced Connor, closed his eyes and started singing.

_I have dreamed that your arms are lovely,_

_I have dreamed what a joy you'll be._

_I have dreamed every word you whisper._

_When you're close,_

_Close to me._

_How you look in the glow of evening_

_I have dreamed and enjoyed the view._

_In these dreams I've loved you so_

_That by now I think I know_

_What it's like to be loved by you._

_I will love being loved by you._

He finished his song and when he opened his eyes, he was surprised when Connor's face was mere inches away from him. "Oliver… that… that was beautiful…" Connor sobbed and slowly leaned forward. He stopped an inch away from Oliver face and deeply looked at the pale man's eyes; silently asking for permission to continue.

Oliver didn't make any movement, just closed his eyes again as an answer to Connor.

Connor was relieved when Oliver allowed him to move forward. He slowly grabbed the back of Oliver's neck, tilted his head and just as their lips were just barely touching, the doorbell rang; disrupting the couple from the much-awaited kiss.

"The fuck now!" Connor complained loudly, making his husband giggle. Oliver was quite glad seeing Connor's reaction when they were interrupted. It just means that Connor really really wanted to kiss him right?

Connor angrily stomped across the living room to answer the door; frustrated that they were once again interrupted. He slammed the door open and revealed the person he didn't want to see yet.

"What are you doing here?" Connor asked incredulously.

"Way to greet your big sis," Gemma ruffled Connor's hair and greeted him, but Connor only left the door wide open for Gemma and did not greet her back. Gemma might have heard his brother grunted a ' _Fucking cockblocks'_ as he left her standing there.

"Merry Christmas!" Oliver greeted her, not able to stand up from his position since he was already squeezed against Connor's chest, but he didn't mind it one bit.

"Merry Christmas to you." Gemma responded as she bent forward and gave Oliver a kiss on the cheeks, and situated herself in the vacant chair. "That's the proper way of greeting, Squirt. Learn from your husband," Gemma lightly scolded Connor.

"If you weren't being a cockblock I would have done so," Connor mumbled to himself. "What are you doing here, Gemma?" he asked, still annoyed at his sister's timing.

"I came bearing gifts," Gemma answered excitedly. "The twins was supposed to do bring you the gifts, but they were so exhausted from the party. They are still sleeping inside the car with George, I just don't want to wake them up, cause it will be a bitch to make them sleep again. I just really wanted to drop these," she said cheerfully and thrusted the paper bags to Connor.

"Oooh… Oh yeah!" Oliver suddenly remembered his gift for Connor, hidden under their couch. He wanted to wait until 12 midnight to give him the gift, but decided differently when Gemma came barging in with their own. He slightly bent over and blindly patted the floor to look for the small box he kept under the couch. "Here it is!" Oliver said, revealing a rectangular red box. "It's for you, Connor. Merry Christmas." He gave the box to Connor and in the moment of bravery he leaned over to kiss Connor on the cheeks.

Connor blushed both to the kiss and to the gift. He didn't expect Oliver to give him a gift after the way he treated him; he hadn't even apologized properly to his husband. He also didn't expect a silver-plated bookmark would be inside the box. The bookmark is shaped like a sword; the handle is embroidered with elegant design, with three crystals in the middle. The body is light and thin with "Tomorrow" encrypted on it. It is sophisticatedly beautiful.

"Uhmmm… I designed it myself."

"Wow! I… uh… Oliver, wow."

"I don't know if you would remember but TOMORROW—"

"I remember," Connor answered for him. "I remember Tomorrow." He smiled mischievously and took his gift from his breast pocket. "Merry Christmas!" He then copied Oliver by kissing him on the cheeks, longer and nearer to Oliver's lips this time.

Oliver opened the box and found a silver locket inside it.

"Open it." Connor gestured.

"Connor… Connor… oh my god! thank you." Oliver sobbed as he saw his father's picture on the left side of the watch. He knew that picture, it was his favorite photo of his father, but it was ruined on the house fire before. "How?" Oliver asked his husband as he inched himself towards him.

Connor once again ignored the question, keeping all his sources to himself, and asked Oliver to turn it around.

Oliver gasped as the word ' _Tomorrow_ ' is engraved at the back of it. "You remembered," Oliver said as he looked up to his husband.

"I remembered," Connor nodded, gazing at Oliver.

"So… tomorrow is your thing… or what?" Gemma asked them curiously. She couldn't help but think how adorable Oliver and Connor were together.

Connor and Oliver were startled at Gemma's voice, seemingly forgotten that they had visitor in their home. "Yeah… it's ours," Connor responded as he let Oliver lean against him. His hands were automatically placed on top of his husband's stomach.

Oliver smiled and gave a loud yawn. "Sorry…" he mumbled and situating himself comfortably against Connor. "Too much emotion."

"Sleep baby," Connor whispered and gave Oliver a kiss goodnight on the forehead. He smiled when he felt Oliver even out his breathing—they had been in this situation before for Connor to know that Oliver was already deeply asleep.

"Connor, I'm just gonna go," Gemma whispered as she adored her brother and her brother's husband. "Merry Christmas."

Connor nodded stiffly, afraid to wake Oliver; one of the researches he found was that pregnant men needed more sleep and rest than women did. "Thank you. Merry Christmas, sis. Let yourself out, I'll just bring your gifts on the New Year's Party," Connor quietly said when Gemma left their gifts on the coffee table.

* * *

"They're here!" Gemma shouted over her shoulder. "Come on… get in!" She accustomed the newly wed to her home. "They're waiting for you two!" she teased and hung Oliver and Connor's coat on the hanger beside the entrance.

It was the annual Walsh New Year's Eve Party which was being held in Gemma's penthouse. The loft was filled with people that were one way or another related to Connor. Oliver may have identified a few of them from his wedding but most of the people were new to his eyes.

Connor must have felt Oliver's discomfort because he wrapped his arms around his husband and whispered, "It's okay baby, they won't even talk to you… they are just here to kiss up to my dad…" Oliver had met Connor's dad on his wedding day.

Eric Jonathan Walsh, Connor's father, was the polar opposite of Amelia, silent and patient. He was the typical strict uptight lawyer who had made a lot of enemies, but he was the kind of father who was always there to support his family. Granted that Oliver didn't receive the warmest welcome from him, Oliver was still glad that he and his child were even acknowledged as part of the Walsh's.

Connor felt Oliver's tension lessen as Gemma ushered them inside her extravagant living room. "Well, except for my cousins, but you'll be alright, I promise," Connor added when he saw his cousins huddled up in a corner.

Crowded places were never Oliver's scene and he was hesitant to attend this party, but he never voiced his opinion because he thought it would ruin his relationship with Connor if he made any objections. "Do you want to leave?" Connor asked when he saw Oliver's uneasiness. "We can go if you want," he offered Oliver.

"No, I'll be alright. I'm just not used to being in crowded places, that's all," Oliver answered.

Connor nodded and proceeded to help Oliver get situated on the empty Burgundy couch. "Connor, where are you going?" Oliver asked when he looked up to see Connor still standing.

"I'm just gonna go do something first, okay? You'll be alright," Connor said and motioned for Gemma to accompany Oliver in the meantime. "Gemma will be with you, don't mind the others. Enjoy the party," he encouraged and went to the kitchen after he saw Gemma starting a conversation with Oliver.

Connor had been to the couple's penthouse plenty of times and knew where the house' temperature meter was situated. He increased the meter and then placed the paper bag he brought from home on the kitchen counter. He took out the Mongo flavored Mochi from the box and turned around to get a plate from the cabinet when the kitchen door opened.

"It's fucking hot out there!" Asher complained. "Who the hell turn up the temp? Fuck!" Asher shouted when he saw the meter's degree higher than usual. His hand was slapped away from the meter when he tried to adjust it. "The fuck Connor? What did you that for?" he asked incredulously as he cradled his hand.

"Don't touch that Asher! Oliver cannot get cold!" Connor shouted back and returned preparing the Oliver's snacks.

"What are you talking about, Con?" Asher asked and walked towards his best friend, eying the small black buns, which was definitely not part of the menu. "What the fuck is that?"

Connor sighed first before explaining to Asher. "Oliver should always be kept warm," he started as he continued putting the snacks on the plate. "One of the pregnancy books that I've read said that we should avoid going out at night or to chilly places," Connor said like it was normal for him, not noticing his friend's shocked face. "So I've been keeping the car and the apartment warm so it won't affect Oliver's health, so don't change that." Connor finished with a glare towards his brother. "And these are mochi."

"I thought you hated Mochi." Asher stated obviously.

"It's not for me, idiot. It's for my husband," Connor answered him with a grin plastered on his face. "He likes eating Mochi and I assumed that there won't be anything here so I had this special ordered for him," Connor said proudly and lifted the platter to Asher's stunned face. "What?" he asked him when he saw his friend's mouth hanging open.

Gemma shook his head before standing up straight and patting his brother on the shoulder. "Nothing bro, just get back to your husband," he said, stretching the word husband to tease Connor, but Connor didn't get it and just left Asher alone in the kitchen.

' _You're already whipped Connor!'_ Asher thought as he watched Connor from the distant, giddily running back to his husband.

"60…. 59…. 58…."

The countdown for next year began as all the relatives left behind in the penthouse watched the live broadcast of the ball drop in Times Square.

"45… 44… 43…"

Oliver didn't expect to have so much fun at the party. He loved talking to Connor's cousins about his pregnancy, they even cooed at the couple when they addressed the baby as _'Mochi'_. He loved listening to Amelia and Gemma gossip about Connor's childhood. But the highlight of his night was when Connor gave him the special Mongo Mochi, it is very rare to see that flavor nowadays. He heard a lot of discreet 'whips' from Connor's cousins and he momentarily panicked that it would embarrass Connor, but fortunately Connor didn't hear—or ignored—it and just sat beside him while he enjoyed his new favorite snack.

"31… 30… 29…"

Now it's just plain awkward; they had just established their title as friends and it's a new year. It's FUCKING New Year's Day. Yeah, they're husbands to the others, but they are still in the process of fixing their relationship. The office kiss and almost kiss last Christmas was never mentioned, silently conceding as a lapse of hormonal sanity. But now they were in front of their family, and you are expected to kiss your husband on New Year, right?

"11… 10… 9…"

Still seated on the Burgundy couch, Connor couldn't help but cup Oliver's cheek when he heard '3' shouted from his relatives. He knew there was sexual tension between them for the past couple of days, and he thought that by kissing Oliver tonight would dispel it, so they can now work more on their friendship.

"2… 1… Happy New Year!"

Connor didn't hesitate to put his lips on Oliver's when he saw Oliver closed his eyes, anticipating Connor's chaste kiss. Connor moved his lips on Oliver and was glad that Oliver was reciprocating. He parted his lips so he could take Oliver's lower lip between them, eliciting a small groan from the pale man. And that did it to Connor, he grabbed Oliver's neck to pull him closer and he felt Oliver's hand rubbing on his back. He parted Oliver's lips with his own and plunged his tongue inside his mouth, tasting every bit of Oliver, he tasted like Mochi and cream and just plain Oliver.

They didn't hear the wolf whistle or 'hot damn' their families were shouting at them. They were too busy staring at each other's lips to notice them.

"We're going home," Connor announced, locking his eyes on Oliver's to be sure he knew what he had meant. When Oliver gave him a shy nod of his head, he frantically helped Oliver to stand up and retrieved their coats from the closet.

"Happy New Year everybody!" Connor shouted happily over his shoulder as he ushered Oliver to the exit, ignoring the shouts of _'Get some Walsh!' 'Wanky' & 'Damn that boy is lucky'_ from his perverted cousins and _'Make me more grandchildren, Connor'_ from his mother.

* * *

They had been about to enter the apartment when Connor turned Oliver around and kissed him passionately, tangling their tongues together. Oliver then wrapped his arms around Connor's neck as they enter the loft, never breaking their kiss as they quickly stripped each other's clothes off on their way to Connor's room. Things became hazy when he felt Connor's warm hand grab his naked erection and stroke it slowly. He felt the hands move under his thighs as he was being lifted from the floor, depositing him on the bed. Oliver wanted those hands back where they had been, caressing his needy cock once again.

He was naked on the edge of Connor's bed, feet slightly touching the floor, while an extremely gorgeous naked Connor was humping him while sucking his nipples.

"Connor… Connor…" Oliver moaned as he felt his erect cock rub against Connor's. "Connor please…" he pleaded.

Connor knew what Oliver wanted and crawled over him to reach over to his nightstand to take out the bottle of lube. He didn't expect for Oliver, positioned beneath him, to suck his dick.

"Baby… baby…" Connor was now doing the pleading. He stayed in his position where he was almost straddling Oliver's head as Oliver suck on his cock. "Fuck, baby!"

Oliver continued to suck Connor's dick until it was fully erected. "So good."

"Baby stop… I want to fuck you right now… nghhh… I can't do that if you're going to suck me… arghhh." Connor explained between gasps. Thankfully Oliver stopped sucking Connor and let him get back to his previous endeavor.

Connor kissed Oliver's lips before going back to his previous position. He was standing on the floor while his knees were leaning against the edge of the bed. He grabbed both of Oliver's knees to bend him upwards and slowly entered Oliver. This was the best position they could ever think of so they wouldn't squeeze Oliver's belly as they fuck.

"Move… Connor... please…" Oliver pleaded as he tried to reach Connor's biceps. "Harder… more…"

"You're so tight." Connor said as he thrust deeply into Oliver, trying to find the little nub of happiness. "Say my name baby, say my name."

"Connor! Connor! faster! Connor!" his voice getting louder as Connor's thrust was gaining speed.

Connor smiled smugly when he found Oliver's prostate. "There! Connor! Harder! Please!" he shouted and couldn't help but move his hips rhythmically with Connor's thrust.

That night the sounds of Connor's bed slamming on the wall, skin slapping on skin and the shouts of pleasure from the two lovers resounded the apartment.

* * *

"Good morning." Connor greeted his husband and brushed a strand of hair away from his eyes. He then smiled as he took in his husband's body glowing from the sunlight.

"Morning," Oliver returned the greeting and raised his hands over his head to stretch his arms. Mid-yawn, he realized that he wasn't in his room and wasn't wearing any clothes. He froze and slowly glanced at himself then lay sideways to face his husband. "Hi," he said when he saw Connor's bare chest.

"Hello." Connor said, still testing the waters. "Are you… uhmm… sore?" he asked because they were pretty rough yesterday and he needed to find out if Oliver was fine.

"Yeah… little sore," he said truthfully but regretted it immediately when he saw Connor's worried look. "Good sore. Definitely good sore," Oliver said to reassure his husband.

"Definitely good sore?" Connor asked with one brow quirked. "It was that good?" he teased.

"It was great." Oliver said smugly instead of being embarrassed.

Connor grinned and inched forward to give his husband a morning kiss, but his lips were met with the backs of Oliver's hands.

"Morning breath," he explained to Connor's confused look and pushed Connor from him, grabbing the blanket to cover his body and ran towards the bathroom.

Connor chuckled at Oliver's antics and lay there naked as he revisited last night's events.

* * *

"We need to talk."

"We have to talk."

They said it simultaneously. They were in the doorway of the apartment as Connor prepared to leave for his office, even though he wanted to stay home - being the boss also has its disadvantages sometimes.

"Okay," they now said in unison. The two men chuckled before Connor stepped closer to Oliver.

"After work?" he asked flirtatiously.

"After work," Oliver agreed then beamed at him as he brushed invisible thread from Connor's jacket.

"I never got my morning kiss…" Connor half-heartedly complained and pouted at Oliver.

Oliver pecked his pouty lips and patted Connor's chest. "Off you go now."

"How about my goodbye kiss?" Connor asked again. Oliver rolled his eyes and leaned over to give Connor another peck, but Connor was adamant about getting a proper kiss so he grabbed his husband's neck and took advantage of Oliver's open mouth by pushing his tongue inside it. A simple goodbye kiss turned out to a make out session.

"You have to go now," Oliver said when they pulled apart for air, but couldn't help giving another firm kiss to Connor's mouth.

"I'll see you later." Connor grinned and opened the door, thinking happily. _'Things are getting better.'_

…Or so he thought.

He didn't expect to have an arm full of Julian when he opened their apartment's door. He was completely frozen when Julian cradled his face, kissed him and greeted him a happy new year. And he didn't even hear him when Julian asked who was the guy behind him.

But his frozen state melted when he heard his husband answered. "I'm his housekeeper."

* * *

**Title Reference:**

-The Help – reference for Oliver's answer when he asked who he was

**Story Outline:**

-dress up for party (deleted)

-Gemma teasing Connor for being whipped

-fierce granpa liking Oliver (deleted)

-misteletoe kiss (modified to new year's)

-20 with wine and chocolate (modified to rather be)

-sex

-goodbye kiss

-Julian returns

**Scenes Included:**

-"courage" engrave in locker

-Connor knowing about pregnancy facts

**Chapter Reference to:**

\- King and I is the broadway musical that Conrad did. His character is Lun Tha.

_I don't really know how to write a love scene so pardon me guys._

**Trivia:** The story outline was written ages ago, so I didn't know that the Christmas chapter will also be published on real life's Christmas week. I swear guys, it's just pure coincidence.

**Follow me on my accounts:**

Twiiter: closetklaine

Tumblr: closetklaine27

Youtube: closet klaine

**Review to Encourage**


	9. 10 Things I Hate About You

I thank you, my readers for your enthusiasm in reviewing my story… Your reviews are awesome!

You are so amazing guys! Last week I garnered almost 2000 views within a day. So thank you! I'm grateful for that!

I can't believe that I forgot to make this shout out (I feel like a total asshole now)

Writing Sucks! Reading blows! (No pun intended) Someone should have written this story, I prefer reading than writing!

**MORE COLIVER!!! Why did they have to move the premiere date?**

**Please read with CAUTION!! DANGER DANGER!**

* * *

_"One lie is enough to question all truths."_

* * *

 

After waving Connor goodbye, Oliver turned around to continue cleaning the apartment, but he hadn't made any steps yet when he heard an unfamiliar voice shouted behind him. He turned around to see the commotion and was surprised to see his husband being engulfed in an embrace by a taller man.

"Happy New Year, Connor!" The tall man yelped as he pressed his palms on either side of Connor's cheeks. "I miss you so much," he said and embraced Connor once more, hooking his chin to Connor's right shoulder.

' _Julian'_  Oliver presumed as he observed the man's body language towards Connor; it was too intimate for him to be considered as a relative or a friend; the stranger’s actions were definitely of a lover.  _'He must be Julian,'_  Oliver dreaded, body still shock-frozen from the unexpected visitor.

"Connor, there is a strange man looking at me. Who is he?" Julian asked his boyfriend when he opened his eyes and saw a pale chubby man intruding on his little reunion with his boyfriend. "Connor?" he asked again and glanced at his unmoving boyfriend, shaking his shoulders to relieve him from stiffness.

"I'm his…" Oliver started and mentally kicked himself for opening his mouth. "Uhmm… I'm the new housekeeper," he lied when he noticed in the hallway mirror that he was still wearing his apron. "I'm Oliver," he introduced himself.

"Oh good! I'm famished from all the traveling," Julian said and tugged Connor towards the kitchen. "Do you know how to make an egg and tuna sandwich, Oliver?" he asked as he placed his ass on the kitchen stool, motioning for Connor to do the same. "Make two," he ordered when he saw the housekeeper nod his head.

"Jules, he's not a—" Connor's protest was cut off by the high pitch voice of Oliver.

"Coming right up, sir," Oliver said with fake enthusiasm, and started preparing the sandwich.

"He's not what?" Julian probed and nudged his knee to Connor's.

"He's not… uhh… never mind," Connor dismissed, quite grateful for the out Oliver had given him; he was still not ready to reveal everything to Julian. He needed time, he hadn't even talked to Oliver yet. "What are you doing here, Jules?" he asked instead.

"It's New Year, Connor," Julian explained. "I don't want you to be alone in New Year's Eve," he said sheepishly.

"Well, it's too late for that; the fireworks went off a few hours ago," Connor said bitterly, leaving the fact that he wasn't alone, but was busy fucking his husband over and over again.

"It isn't my fault this time, I promise," Julian sincerely said and held Connor's hands over the counter where it could be perfectly seen by Oliver. "The plane was delayed for a few hours because of the heavy snowfall in New York. Blame the weather, not me. I really wanted to spend New Year with you."

Connor jerked his hand away from Julian. "If you really wanted to be with me last night then why didn't you come back here days earlier to make sure we'd celebrate New Year together? Why would you wait until the last minute?" he frustratingly asked. "Why didn't you even call me to say that you'd be here? No wait! Where were you Julian, you've been MIA for the last couple of days. You didn't even greet me on Christmas, and then you just suddenly appear on my door steps!" he shouted the last sentence and turned from his seat to face away from Julian.

Julian sighed heavily before starting to explain to his boyfriend. "Could you at least look at me before I explain myself?" he pleaded and used his left hand to turn Connor's head. He continued even with the cold treatment Connor was giving him. "Well my visit was obviously a surprise, so calling you would make no sense," he tried joking but received a glare from his boyfriend. "Okay… okay… I… I was caught up with my work beca—" He was startled when Connor abruptly stood up, causing the stool to tumble back.

"Work! Of course, it was work! You have only talked about work, Julian." Connor's voice was getting louder and louder as the words left his mouth. "How you would please your boss or how you would be promoted? Aren't you tired from having the same conversation, Jules? Because I certainly am!"

"Connor, calm down please," Julian calmly approached his boyfriend and gently rubbed his back. "Let me explain first, please," he continued even if he did not get any response from Connor. "I didn't get to call you because I was busy doing my last project," he explained but received a huff from Connor. "Didn't you hear me? I was busy doing my last project," he said again, emphasizing the word  _'last'_.

Finally, Connor looked at him when he caught Julian's implication. "What do you mean?" he asked to make sure they had the same understanding.

"The company was impressed with my work and they decided to promote me," he said proudly. "I got promoted, Connor. Finally, I've reached it," he said enthusiastically and hugged Connor tightly, but the shorter man didn't reciprocate the gesture.

"I did it Connor, please be happy for me," Julian whispered desperately to Connor's ear and tightened his hold on him.

"I'm happy for you, Jules," Connor whispered back, reluctantly lifting his arms to hug Julian. "It's just… I don't know what to think now. I'm happy that you got what you wanted, but do you think it will work out? I mean us, with you being thousand miles away?"

Julian jerkily shook his head and parted their bodies to look at Connor's face. "I made a condition with them before accepting the offer." He tightened his hold onto his boyfriend's shoulder when he felt Connor's hand prying it away. "My condition was to be transferred to the PA Branch because I left someone important here, and I wanted to be with him." Julian grinned. "I want to be with you."

"You mean… you're staying?" Connor asked disbelievingly. His emotions were all mixed up; he was surprised that Julian was staying to be with him, but also worried about his relationship with Oliver. ' _How am I going to fix this shit,' he_  cringed inwardly.

"Yes, I am, I have to fly out once in a while but yes, I'm staying," Julian announced and was about to give Connor a kiss when a cough interrupted their moment.

"Sir, uhmm… your food is ready," Oliver said sheepishly, trying to keep his tears at bay and gestured at the sandwich he prepared. "Sir, may I go now?" he asked addressing Connor but not looking at him. It hurt too much to see Julian and Connor back together; he heard the whole exchange between the two, and his heart had been literally ripped from his chest when he heard that Julian was staying for Connor.

He didn't wait for Connor's answer; he just started walking away from the kitchen not noticing the stool on the floor, making him stumble in his steps.

Connor came rushing to him before Oliver falls. "I got you," Connor said barely catching Oliver; left hand on the back of his husband’s head and right hand supporting Oliver's hips. He let Oliver sit on the floor instead of standing up, making sure that nothing was wrong with his husband and baby. He knelt beside him to inspect Oliver's body. "Are you okay? Where does it hurt?" He asked worriedly and unconsciously roamed his hands all over Oliver's body.

"I'm okay. I'm fine," Oliver repeated the same dialogue for like a million times. This scenario between the married couple had happened so many times that Oliver had lost count—having an additional weight on your tummy is a big adjustment— but his heart always skipped a beat whenever Connor came rushing to him, and acted like his knight-in-shining-armor. He so desperately wished at that moment that Connor would scoop him up and bring him to bed like he always did, but he won't, not now; not when Julian was still here.

"Connor… I have to go," the pregnant man whispered to Connor as he laid a hand on his arm.

"No! don't go!" Connor protested. "Stay. You should sit still," he pleaded.

"I really have to go Connor," he insisted and tried getting up from the floor. "You have to talk to Julian," he said warily, eying the taller man over Connor's shoulder.

Connor whipped his head when he heard his boyfriend's name and immediately looked at said boyfriend. He shortly forgot that he was there when he was attending to Oliver. ' _But never did I take my mind from Oliver when I was talking to Julian earlier.'_  It was true though; his eyes kept on moving back to his husband even though he was in the middle of a fight with Julian.

"Oh my god! Are you fucking him?" Julian gasped, hand flying to cover his gaping mouth; disbelief and anger radiating from him as he watched Connor caressed the pale boy. "Tell me that I'm just overreacting Connor, tell me," he said furiously, stepping closer to his boyfriend and his boyfriend's lover. "Tell me. I'm wrong and crazy and just hallucinating. You're not cheating on me, right?" Julian said angrily, but his eyes are pleading; pleading for Connor to tell him that he was wrong or for him to lie; he'd accept any excuse that would make them okay again.

“Let me explain.” It turned out Connor had run out of time.

* * *

 

In the end, Oliver went out to give Connor and Julian the privacy to talk to each other. He didn't go far because he had nowhere to go, and no friends to talk to. He stayed in the building's lobby, situated in farthest corner where he could be hardly seen. It wasn't busy like it was used to, people must have still been enjoying their Christmas vacation. The only people in the lobby, aside from Oliver, were the receptionist dosing off from her dull morning, the security guard just outside the door and the cleaner who took advantage of the people-less hall by polishing the marble floor.

Fortunately for Oliver, all of them were too busy to notice his presence. He didn't want anyone to see the waterfalls on his face nor hear his sobs and snuffles. He didn't need their sympathy, he just needed Connor. He so wanted to run back to the apartment and beg Connor to stay with him… to be with him and choose him… and—and to love him. He'll do everything, just to be with his husband again.

But he can't.

' _He was never mine,'_ Oliver sobbed at his own thought; biting hard on his fist to block the loud wail he was about to release. Connor was never his from the beginning, which was the truth he discovered the same time he knew he was falling in love with Connor. Somewhere during his plan to make Connor see that he could also be a proper father, he started developing feelings for him.

But really, why wouldn’t he?

' _Connor is my knight, he saved me.'_  Tell Oliver that he is a masochist for falling for a person who wants to take his child away from him, then so be it. Oliver tried hard to stop his feelings, but his heart just wouldn't listen to his head. The only moment he wished he had his Knight-Connor was the night he first moved in. After that, every time Connor thought that he had done something wrong to Oliver, unconsciously or not, he would do something to amend it with little gifts or actions. This is aside from the keychain and breakfast he made for Oliver.

If Oliver would weigh the good and bad memories with Connor, he would always recall how Connor had saved him from Paxton, how Connor made him laugh with his jokes, his husband’s every touch, and just even the simplest thing of talking about Mochi makes Oliver’s heart flutters. So, of course, if it's with Connor then everything is a good memory.

Oliver's too far gone, he knew he had fallen for Connor when his husband gave Oliver the most wonderful birthday gift he had ever received.

" _Hey, are you sure you're okay? We could go to a physician first before heading to the OB?" Connor sincerely asked as he held Oliver's hand in his._

_They were at the back of Connor's car on the way to their first appointment with Dr. Lowell; the morning after Oliver's panic attack._

" _No, no… I'm fine really. I talked with mom earlier and he already comforted me," Oliver replied, sitting sideways to look honestly at his husband. "She even scolded me for causing a fire in our apartment… I mean your apartment. She understood though that it was all an accident because of the cramps, and then she just started talking about her own pregnancy stories with me," he shared gleefully. "So I am really okay now."_

" _If you say so… and uhmm… Oliver," Connor said shyly, rubbing his thumb on Oliver's wrist._

" _Hmmm?" Oliver asked curiously._

" _Happy Birthday!" Connor greeted him awkwardly. "I'm sorry I didn't know."_

" _Oh…" Oliver gave a hearty laugh. "I'm sorry, too, for not telling you, but thank you," he said and squeezed Connor's hand._

" _But still… " Connor moaned and his eyes got wide when he thought of an idea. "Let me make it up to you, please. Wherever you want to go or anything you want, just say it and you'll have it," he said enthusiastically, eyes glittering in excitement._

" _Anything?" Oliver asked tentatively. He didn't know if Connor would give him what he really wanted, but he still wanted to ask him._

" _Anything," Connor answered firmly._

_Oliver took a chance with Connor's promise and told him what he really wanted: to see Mochi twice a year, his voice practically begging Connor to grant him the wish, but silence reigned on them after Oliver said his birthday wish._

" _Forget it; I know it's too much." Oliver tried to be dismissive, but his heart clenched from the silent rejection. "Let's ju—"_

" _Anytime." Connor cut him off; also, sitting sideways so he could have a proper look of his husband. "You could see Mochi anytime you want to, not just twice a year," he added._

" _Really? I can see Mochi anytime I want to?" Oliver asked in disbelief, clasping their hands eagerly together. He really cannot believe that Connor was giving him this as a present._

" _Happy Birthday Oliver," Connor said instead, fulfilling his promise to him that he'd give anything Oliver wants._

" _Oh god! Thank you, Connor. Thank you. Thank you," Oliver said as tears began flowing from his eyes. "This is the best birthday present."_

" _Not even the blue cardigan?" he teased, but a hint of jealousy can still be drawn to it as he eyed the blue cardigan that Oliver was wearing, a birthday gift his husband received from Thomas._

" _Nothing can compare with yours." Both men felt that there must be an underlying thought to what Oliver had just said. The warmth from each other's smile had said it all, even though they have not yet realized what it really meant._

_Connor was the one who broke off their gazes when he approached a very touchy topic for the both. "About that, I'm sorry for making those conditions," he apologized sincerely. "It's just… Asher, he… leeches, you… divorce then baby… Urghh!" He roughly gripped his hair because of his lame explanation._

_Oliver tugged Connor's hands down, untangling them from his gelled hair. "I don't really know what you mean by that, but I understand that you regretted trying to part me with our baby, right?"_

_Connor nodded frantically, he couldn't seem to explain his previous actions, but at least Oliver knew that he was sorry._

_Oliver gave Connor a small smile. "I don't really understand, but I don't care anymore because I get to see my baby now, that's all that matters. So thank you for that," he squeezed their joined hands then turned back to sit properly. "I'm fine with our arrangement now, we'll get divorced after Mochi is born, and I still get to see him anytime," he said with a calm façade._

_Oliver was looking out the window when he said the last sentence, so he didn't see his husband's mortified face._

" _Cann we talk—" Connor's proposition was interrupted by his driver, announcing that they had arrived at the hospital._

But Oliver was not fine with it now, he wanted Connor. He wanted to experience having a family with Connor. He wanted to make silly fights with him, to celebrate their child's birthdays, to attend to Mochi' extra-curricular activities at school; he wanted to make love to him every night and make more Mochi. He wanted all of that. Oliver wanted all of Connor.

But Oliver knew he can’t be together with his husband because Connor already had Julian. He knew from the moment he discovered his feelings for Connor that he was in for a heart ache.

"Why didn't someone warn me that love could be so painful?" he asked himself.  _'Why am I so pathetic…? I don't even have a friend that I could talk about these problems?' he_  thought shamefully.

As if on cue, Oliver’s phone rang loudly and saw that Thomas was calling him. He answered immediately giving no time for Thomas to greet him.

"He's gone, Thomas! He's gone. He's going to leave me, Thomas. He's going to leave me and I can't handle it. I love him so much," Oliver wailed on the phone, ignoring the whisk of heads turning to him. "It's breaking me!"

"Shh… Oliver… breathe… you have to relax, it's not good for the baby… breathe…" they were like that for a few minutes, letting Oliver relax and when he finally did, Thomas calmly asked Oliver to explain the situation again.

"Julian is back, Thomas! And… and Connor he is going to leave me for him. He's going to have a lovely family with Julian, but-but I love him and I can't let him go…" he said between hiccups, clearly he had been crying for hours. "What should I do? I can't lose him!"

Thomas sighed in relief, it was just a mere couple fight and here he was thinking it was another panic attack. He closed the browser he had just been using, planning to book the next flight to Philadelphia. "Oliver calm down okay? He's not going to leave you. He loves you, Julian is his past,” Thomas assumed that that was the role of Julian in their lives, “but he's got you now. He's not leaving you," he repeated to soothe his best friend's anxiety.

"He does not… he doesn't love me," Oliver cried loudly from just hearing those words coming out of his own mouth.

"He sure does. He's married to you, Hackachu, of course he loves you. You're even having a baby together; starting your own family. He loves you," Thomas said to comfort best friend.

"No we're not, he… uhmm…" Oliver then proceeded to tell Thomas everything, as in everything; from the accident with the hotel, to Paxton, to the forced marriage, to his birthday, Christmas and New Year. Everything.

Thankfully, Thomas was quiet throughout the whole story, not interrupting Oliver; not even commenting how complicated their situation was, and just patiently listened.

"Thomas please say something," Oliver pleaded when there was only silence on the other end.

"Whoa!" was the first thing that came from the speaker. "Whoa! Oliver, just…" It was unexplainable; Oliver's life was like it was taken from a bad rom-com, with all the tension and pretensions that the couple had been doing.  _'That explains Connor's behavior and the strange relationship they have.'_ Thomas wondered.

"Thomas what should I do?" Oliver tried again; pleading with all he had because only Thomas knew his predicament and he needed his help.

Thomas sighed again, giving Oliver the best advice he could give. "Leave him."

"What?" Oliver asked incredulously. "I can't Thomas… I don't think I can."

"Then you have your answer," Thomas said as a matter of fact. "Oliver, I've only met Connor for not more than an hour, but I can tell that he has feelings for you. You didn't see his face when you had that panic attack, he clearly cares about you," Thomas said sincerely.

"But… but what if he doesn't love me like I do him? What if he rejects me?" Oliver asked worriedly; he stood up pacing the almost empty lobby, waiting for Thomas's response.

Thomas knew Oliver could be stubborn sometimes because of his insecurity, so he thought of explaining it to him in the best way his best friend could understand, even if it is the worst way for him. "Oliver, listen to me okay?"

When Thomas heard Oliver's assent, he carried on to his explanation. "I was like you before, Oliver. I was in love with someone, but I was so scared that he would only see me like a big brother, so I kept my feelings for him and continue to be his friend. I'm satisfied with it because we spent all the time together." Thomas sighed loudly and braced himself to continue for Oliver's sake. "Do you believe in fate, Oliver? Because I think fate hates me. Things happened and… and we grew apart, it took me almost a decade to finally meet him again. And I thought… I thought it was our second chance of being together, but I found out that he was happy with someone else, well… I hope he is happy." Thomas knew Oliver's silence meant that his best friend knew what Thomas was talking about, so for fate's sake, he asked. "Are you happy Oliver?"

"I am… I really am," Oliver answered quietly. "Are you?"

"I am… because I still have him in my life. He's my best friend," ending his answer with a smile.

"You're my best friend, too," Oliver sobbed, now for a different reason.

Thomas gave a hearty laugh and continued. "What I was saying is that I regretted it. I regret that I didn't tell him my true feelings; that I live with constant thoughts of 'what ifs', when I could have been with him. if I had just mustered up the courage to tell him that…" He paused for a second. "…I love you."

There was a long moment of silence for them to absorb the tension from Thomas's not so subtle confession.

"So yeah… you need to man up and tell him what you really feel. Have courage. You’re the only one who can change your tomorrow." Thomas said firmly, getting back to his character as the supportive best friend.

"Tomorrow," Oliver repeated and fiddled the locket he always carried around. "Thank you, Thomas."

"You're welcome, Hackachu. Go now, and get your man," he encouraged with false glee.

"And Thomas… I love you too," he hung up before hearing Thomas's response.

"But not the way I do." Thomas answered to the dead line, calmly repeating Oliver's fear earlier.

* * *

 

"You're fucking the housekeeper?" Julian shouted his question angrily, "How low can you go, Connor? Are you really that horny that you need to fuck your maid?" he spat disgustingly.

If the circumstances were different, Connor would have laughed at Julian's misunderstanding. "He's not my maid, Julian. He lied to you for my sake," he answered him truthfully; no more reason in hiding the truth.

"For your sake?" Julian whirled around to see Connor sitting on the sofa restlessly; with his back hunched and fingers pinched on the bridge of his nose. "He knew about me then." It was not a question. "Why Connor? Why would you cheat on me? Was I not enough?" he asked; wiping angry tears from his cheeks.

"No no no no… I didn't mean to cheat on you, it was just an accident," Connor explained through his own sobs. "I thought… I thought you came back for me, I thought he was you I was sleeping with."

"I don't get it." Julian said, calming down to listen to Connor.  _'Maybe… maybe it won't hurt so much if I listen to him.'_

"The day you were supposed to go to Las Vegas,” Connor started.

"That long? You were cheating all this time, when I thought that everything is fine between us?" Julian cried helplessly.

"No no… Jules listen please… please listen to me first." Connor pleaded; looking straight at Julian's eyes.

"The argument had taken a toll on me because I was going to propose to you that time," he ignored Julian hitch of breath. "But you left me to go to Washington. I drank that night, I drank a lot because I was trying to suppress my pain of you leaving me, but when I went back to my own room, someone was there… I thought he was you. I thought you came back for me. But you weren't though, I had sex with him thinking it was you, Julian. And just like I am, he thought that he was having sex with his own boyfriend then.  It was a mistake for the both of us. I'm… I'm really sorry," he finished shamefully.

"Why do I feel that you're making me the bad guy here?" Julian asked bitterly. "Because I'm not the bad guy, you're the one who cheated, not me," he accused.

"It wouldn't have happened if you were there, Jules. He would have been you, but you chose your job over me." Connor retaliated, he knew his mistakes, but Julian should know his too. "You always put everything under your work, including me, your own fucking boyfriend! It's always work for you even if we were together, that's the only thing you wanted to talk about... You don't even ask how I am doing or what food did I eat! Do you even care about me at all?" He shouted his question and stood on his feet.

"Of course I care!" Julian stepped forward to his boyfriend. "I work because I care, do you even know how hard it is to be your boyfriend? How I should prove myself that I could be the boyfriend of Connor Walsh, eligible bachelor and heir to Walsh-Millstone Law firm?" he mocked him. "I work hard so that even for a teeny bit, I could match to you. I want them to know that I could be with you, I just… I just wanted to be right for you…" Julian admitted, and let himself be embraced by Connor.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't know… I'm sorry." Connor tightened his grip when he felt Julian crying on his shoulder. "but you know that I don't care about what they say, I only care about us. They don't matter to me."

"I know… it's just hard when you are constantly reminded of your insecurities. I'm sorry too for making you feel that I neglected you. I'm sorry, Con." Julian parted their bodies and gave Connor a chaste kiss, making the shorter man tense. "What's wrong? Don't… don't you love me anymore?" Julian asked worriedly.

"No no no no… It's Oliver." This time it was Julian who tensed in their embrace. "He's… uhmm… he is pregnant…he's carrying my child…" He confessed and instantly gripped the body he was holding to when it lost its balance; helping Julian to sit on the couch.

"Mother Fucker! Are you fucking serious?" he asked Connor; giving him the-don't-fuck-with-me look. "A baby Connor? A baby?" he repeated his question and Connor nods his head for every question.

"Jules—"

"Could you please shut up for now? I needed to think, give me a minute," Julian stated, and banged his head at the back of the couch. Just as he thought they could fix their relationship, another problem had sprung up.

Julian was thinking of his future, envisioning Connor with his child and comparing it to a Connorless life. After a moment, he came to a conclusion that he needed Connor back, and he was willing to forgive his drunken mistake; it still hurt though and it would take time for them to be completely healed, but he was willing to go all through it as long as he had Connor by his side.

"Let's elope." Julian suggested; sitting back up straight and taking Connor's hand in his. "I don't love the idea of you being someone's father, but I'll grow out of it and we will be happy again, I'll even help you take care of the child."

"I can't Julian…" Connor responded bowing his head to not look at Julian's eagerness.

"Why not? You said earlier that you were going to propose to me, so it will only be a matter of time before we get married, so why not now?" He explained; keeping the desperation in his voice as low as possible. "Marry me, Con."

"I can't marry you." Connor gathered his remaining courage, and lifted his head. He looked at Julian in the eye, and lifted his left hand to show his wedding ring. "because I'm already married."

"You're married," Julian deadpanned. "That was your third strike. I didn't know how much of an asshole you are."

"Jules…"

"How did I become the mistress when I had you first?" Julian asked incredulously. "You're married and you didn't even bother telling me. You're married and you're still with me? How fucking crazy are you? Are you that selfish, Walsh?"

"I didn't exactly agree to the matrimony a hundred percent; mom manipulated me and Oliver into the marriage. I didn't know how she did that, but you know mom, she works mysteriously. She had prepared the whole wedding, only hours after we both gave our consent. We didn't have time to rethink our decisions."

“Then why didn’t you fucking tell me?!”

“I don’t know! I don’t fucking know, okay?”

"Then leave him, Connor. Please leave him, and be with me. I need you, Con." Julian begged as he kissed every part of Connor's face. "Please let's fix us… I love you… I need you in my life, Con. Please say you love me too."

"I… I love you, Jules. Of course, I love you… but… but Oliver needed me more this time. He's going through a delicate phase now, with his first pregnancy. He needs me; the baby needs me. Please understand, Jules. I can't be with you now," Connor said apologetically.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Julian hauled himself up, away from the body he was trying to hold on to earlier. Suddenly, he couldn't breathe, he needed an out. His body was still trembling from all the information he just heard. His boyfriend cheated on him, then said boyfriend became a father and now was married to another man. It was too much for one day; he hadn't even had the time to grieve on the first, when Connor had confessed his other lies. He needed to get out before he was suffocated with all the lies.

"If… If Oliver isn't pregnant, will… will there be an  _us_  again?" It was so unsettling that even when Connor nodded his head, Julian still thought that Connor was lying.

"I'm not giving up on us, Con," Julian promised before letting himself out of the apartment; leaving Connor crying alone in the living room.

* * *

 

Oliver slowly opened the door and let himself inside. The room was silent, intensifying the tension inside. "Connor?" he called gently to know his husband whereabouts.

It had been hours since he saw a familiar figure running across the lobby towards the exit of the building. Julian and Connor's conversation must have ended at that point, and from the way he saw Julian's stance, he guessed that it didn't go well. Oliver stilled himself to wait in the lobby for a few more hours to give Connor time to think.

"Connor?" Oliver called again and found Connor lying on his king-sized bed. "Connor?" he approached his husband, but not noticing first the mess in the room. Things were thrown everywhere and empty bottles of beer were laid on the bed side.

"I fucked up," Connor stated, staring at the room's ceiling. "I ruined everything. I hurt Julian. I hurt him, but I didn't mean to… I swear I didn't mean to because I love him. I love him so much," he slurred, both from crying and drinking.

"Wha—what about me?" Oliver asked quietly. That fucking hurts; for you to see the person you are in love with professes his love to another man. IT FUCKING HURTS. "What about us?"

Connor sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Oliver, eyes blank as he said, "There was never an  _'us'_. We started as strangers, we'll end as strangers."

"What about last night?" Oliver asked as he wept. "Does that mean nothing to you?"

"It's… it's just sex, Oliver. Don't put meaning on it. I was horny and you were there… It's sex, that's it. You’re nothing, but a piece of ass," Connor said heartlessly.

"You're lying, you're lying!!! it did something to you… I felt it, we had a connection Connor," he denied, begging for Connor to tell him that he was right. "We made love last night," he whispered.

"It's just sex! Stop acting like a bitch baby!" Connor shouted, and if he was thinking clearly at the moment, he wouldn't grab Oliver; push him harshly on the bed and straddle him, but he was drunk, confused and angry, so he did it.

"Connor, get off of me..." Oliver pleaded, but Connor only pinned his arms above his head.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Connor ordered and plunged his tongue to Oliver's mouth. The kiss has no warmth, it was bitter just like Connor's emotion.

"Con—Connor, stop.. ple—… hmmph.." Oliver kept on struggling to free his hands from Connor's deathly grip, and tried turning his head sideways to make Connor stop, but it didn't break Connor from attacking his mouth. "Stop Con- you're hur—hmmph… hurting me."

Connor ignored Oliver's cries, and continued assaulting his mouth. With his free hand, Connor ripped Oliver's top open, making some of the buttons fall to the floor. He left a wet trail of spit from Oliver's mouth to his neck, stopping on the nook where the shoulder's blade and neck meet. "This is sex, Oliver," he said bitterly, and then bit his husband’s neck and lapped it with his tongue, surely leaving Oliver a huge dark hickey.

"Connor please… I don't want this… please stop…" Oliver whimpered; he was in no way close to being turned on. He felt dirty and violated. "I don't want this, you're scaring me…please stop…"

"Come on, Oliver… say my name… you felt good last night,” Connor teased darkly and played with Oliver nipples; repeatedly sucking and biting them. "Come on, Baby. I know you want it… taste so good."

"Please, Connor… please…" Oliver cries were definitely not of pleasure but Connor took it that way, and let his right hand push down the garment that was blocking his way to Oliver's cock.

"No… please… no, no, no! Connor stop!" Oliver wailed, terrified of being raped by his own husband.

It wasn't Oliver's terrified voice or the soft cock in his hand that made Connor stop, it was the sudden salty taste of Oliver's nipple that halted his action. Connor pushed himself from the bed, and had now looked at a disheveled Oliver; tears were dropping onto his chest, eyes tightly shut and his whole body is trembling from fear.

"Why did you have to ruin my life?" Connor whispered instead of apologizing to Oliver. He let himself up and sat on the edge of the bed. Connor hunched his body, bowed his head and tangled his fingers over the back of his neck.

For a moment, Connor could only hear Oliver's whimper and the rustle of sheets. He used that moment to think, and think of his life now. He just lost his boyfriend because he got married to the father of his baby, and he just couldn't let himself be blamed for all that mistakes.

When Connor felt Oliver stand up from the bed; he raised his head and stared at the man who accidentally entered his hotel room and ruined his life by getting pregnant. It may be the alcohol in him, but he should have thought first before saying, "Is it too late for an abortion?”

Connor then felt a sting on his right cheek, heard the stomp of footsteps accompanied by a series of sobs, and then a loud slam of the door.

Connor was completely alone… again.

* * *

 

**PURE ANGST! (I just shipped Tholiver. Fuck!)**

**Reference to:**

\- “Stop being a bitch baby!” EP1 . That’s what Connor was shouting to Michaela!

**Title Reference:**

**“10 Things I hate about you”** – it’s not like the movies, but I know my readers will only feel hate when they read this chapter. Sorry guys.

 **Story outline:** Story outline is the flow of the story for every chapter, so woe me because I have to make 6500 words of worth-reading chapter fill from these 5 sentences… (And the file was fucking corrupted! It's not easy!)

 **-** Oliver pretends to be housemaid

-Julian and connor being intimate that turns out to finding the truth

-julian and connor conversation

-Tholiver Friendship

-Connor Blaming Oliver

 **Scenes included** : these were the scenes that SHOULD be included in the story flow. (it's mostly the main event or an important factor in the story)

-Jules attain injury for Connor

-Thomas finds out the truth about the divorce

**Follow me on my accounts:**

Twiiter: closetColiver

Tumblr: closetColiver27

Youtube: closet Coliver

**Review to Encourage!**

 


	10. Juno

GOAL: 100 reviews

Help me guys for the fave and follows goal; 100 favs, 300 follows

**WARNING! READ WITH CAUTION PLEASE!**

* * *

 

_You can’t blame someone for walking away if you didn’t do anything to make them stay._

* * *

 

_Ring ring_

"This is Connor; You should text me."

Beep

" _Seriously, Connor… That's still your voice mail? You should change it… you sound like a grandpa."_

_*chuckle*_

" _Anyway, I just wanted to remind you that you have work to do, Mr. Walsh. Stop banging Oliver! Get your ass out of his dick… or is it the other way around? Well, he's the one, who got pregnant, so…I shouldn't need to say anymore."_

_*titter*_

" _Just get in here immediately. You have work to do, that's also important."_

Beep

" _Seriously Con, you have to get your ass to work. I need that report now."_

Beep

" _This isn't funny, Connor. You've been absent at work for days. Are you okay? Please answer your phone."_

Beep

" _Connor I'm getting worried here, just please answer your damn phone."_

Beep

" _Con, what the fuck is happening?! You won't answer your phone, Oliver won't answer his. Is something wrong guys? Fuck it! I'll just come there."_

Beep

" _Connor, I'm in your lobby right now and if I catch you and Oliver lying naked, then you're a dead meat, Walsh!"_

Beep

" _Connor, open the goddamn door!"_

_*bang bang*_

" _Open it Connor! Oliver! Stop humping your husband!!"_

* _bang bang*_

" _Open the do—what the hell happened to you?"_

Beep

* * *

 

"Con—"

Connor's face suddenly fell when he saw Gemma outside the door and not the person he wanted to see. "Oh… It's just you."

"You look like hell," Gemma accused her brother. She had never seen Connor so… un-dapper in all his life. Her brother’s chin was covered with a light scruff, curly hair is long enough to cover his thick eyebrows and Connor was only wearing sweatpants that hung lowly on his hips. However, it wasn't Connor's appearance that made her realize that something was wrong with her brother—for all she knew, it could've been some kind of kinky sex fetish—but it was the helplessness that was reflecting in Connor's eyes.

"I feel like hell," Connor quipped, tiredness evident in his voice. "What are you doing here, Gem?" He asked his older sister, turning his back to her as Gemma walked inside the apartment. He sat and curled his body on the couch.

The apartment was a pig-sty, to say the least, that's how Gemma would describe it when she entered the loft. Dirty clothes thrown on the floor, empty boxes of takeout and beer bottles covered the coffee table. She knew her brother wasn't that keen on cleanliness, but not to this extent.

"Did a hurricane pass through here?" Gemma sarcastically asked, throwing a box of Chinese takeout from the other side of the couch and tried seating comfortably. Tried was the key word, it wasn't just the sight of the apartment that was bothering her, but also his brother's low demeanor.

"Yeah… and I called it Hurricane Hampton," Connor snapped bitterly; hugging tightly the throw pillow in his arms.

"Oliver?" Gemma snapped his eyes when she heard his brother-in-law's name. "Where is Oliver? I know that he wouldn't let the apartment become this dirty even if he was hell break lose."

She heard her brother let a whimper, and her eyes was directed by the object that Connor was pointing to; a set of keys and a blue paper under it.

Gemma stood up and grabbed it from the light stand beside the television. The key set was undeniably Oliver's—the cubic key chain tag with 'Oliver Hampton-Walsh' written on it was a dead giveaway—she then turned the paper around and read its contents.

' _Think about what you said, we both need some time off. And I need my mom.' w_ as written in scribbled handwriting.

"He's in Michigan?" the elder asked as she whipped her body back to her brother. "What did you say Connor?" Her tone was full of accusations.

"I… I…" Connor's eyes frantically looked anywhere but Gemma's judgmental eyes. He tried escaping his emotions but he was too weak and tired, so he let all his guilt passed through his tears. "I didn't mean to… I swear Gemma. I regretted it after I said it… I was drunk and… and stupid…and… and… I'm sorry!" He wailed to his sister, and then suddenly a pair of arms was encircling his head and body like a warm safety blanket, but not the same warmth that he felt when Oliver embraced him.

"Shh… baby bro… there, there… shh…" Gemma didn't make Connor stop his cries because she knew her brother needed it. She could feel that this was Connor's first cry after the fight because his eyes weren't puffy or red from crying; the glow that he had seen last Christmas and New Year just wasn't there anymore. "Let it all out, Connory… shh…let it out."

"Gemma… I hurt him… I'm the worst husband… I'm the worst fa- father…" Connor said between hiccups, his head was still resting on Gemma's chest and his arms are still gripping the pillow he had been hugging. "I wish…wish I could take it all back, he won't forgive me… This time he really won't…He won't… he won't, I've hurt him too much," He said the last words looking up to his sister's eyes, regret piercing through it.

"He will… shh.. Connor… He will…" Gemma still didn't know what the fight was all about but she thinks a little encouragement will help Connor. "He's a good person, Con. He'll forgive you…I just know it... shh.," She said while she continued to rub his brother's arms, resting her chin on top Connor's head.

"He won't… because I haven't even forgiven myself just for saying it,” the younger cried more loudly; he didn't even care that Gemma's right arm is damp from his saliva and tears, he just continued on with his rambling. "I was drunk … and I didn't mean to… it's just…he… Julian was back… and I… I was confused and hurt… I didn’t know why I said that."

"Julian?" Gemma asked incredulously. "Him again, Connor? I thought you and Oliver were finally on track with your relationship, but now that Julian was back; all your progress had crumpled down into pieces? I really thought you got your shit together and are finally together…"

' _I really hate that fucking guy'_  Gemma thought menacingly. She never did like Julian even though she didn't know him that well. Their conversations were always brief, because Julian just had this inkling side that makes Gemma feel extremely uncomfortable.

"No no no… It's… I… I just took it too far this time… He forgave me about… about the divorce, but not this time… Certainly not this time."

Connor immediately missed the comforting arms around him when her sister stopped her actions and gripped his shoulders hardly, parting their bodies and the elder looked intently at him. "What did you do, Connor? Did… Did you get a divorce?"

"It's worse than that," Connor whispered, and curled his body to the couch's arm rest. "The nig—night before I we—went back to New Yo—York," his sobs were frustrating, he motioned for Gemma to wait for a couple of minutes and then he walked to the kitchen and got a drink of water. He gripped the corner of the kitchen counter and tried composing himself. ' _Man up, Walsh!_ ' He repeated in his head on a continuous loop.

Once he thought he could talk to Gemma properly, he headed back to the living room and back to his position on the couch, eyes never leaving the coffee table and started explaining his shameful actions. "That night Asher came barging into my room, warning me about Oliver. He was even comparing him to an animal… la—lice or something… I forgot, but anyway… Asher was angry at me because I didn't tell him what had happened and gave me another out for my problems," He sighed heavily, "he gave me divorce papers."

"Oh Connor! Please tell me you didn't. You didn't, right?" Copper helplessly pleaded, starting to feel sorry for Oliver.

"I did."

"That was a dick move, Connor. You're such an ass,"

"I know, and I even told him that he will receive $100 000 when we get divorce, but you know what he did, Gemma? He crossed that out and signed the papers," Connor confessed and fiddled with the thread hanging loose from the pillow.

"Then why? Why would Oliver sign the papers if it weren't for the money?" Gemma asked curiously.

"I used his past to abuse his weaknesses. I told him how unfit of a father he is … that he can't provide the baby's needs and… and that he can't love the baby… I… I asked him… no… part of the agreement was that he could never see the baby again after giving birth… I told him that… I told him to disappear from our lives."

"Connor… How could you?" Gemma couldn't seem to summon the right words to scold his brother.

"I… I should have stop then, I should have realized how I'm hurting him. I was so stupid and… ughh… I really am an asshole," Connor admitted and gripped his curly hair menacingly. “I didn’t know why I did that to him.”

"How can you say such things, Connor? That… that was…" Gemma didn't finish his sentence when there was abrupt succeeding knocks that disturbed their conversation.

"Oliver?!" Connor immediately lit up. Gemma just witnessed how pathetic Connor was, thinking how many delivery boys he must have mistook for Oliver.

"Stay down, Connor. That's not Oliver.” She said angrily and stood up from her seat, opened the door and gave the visitor a very warm welcome.

"Gemma, is ever—"Asher’s question was interrupted by a strong knee colliding with his groin. "Argghh! Dah vak!" He shouted in pain; cradling his cupping his swollen dick. "What the hell was that for?!" He asked with weird pronunciation, but Gemma did understand though and harshly shove him repeatedly. "Did you ask me to come here, so you could beat me up?"

"Are you fucking stupid? Who in the right mind would advise his best friend to get divorce? You don't even know Oliver! Why would you even do that? Stupid scumbag!" Gemma shoved Asher harshly before grabbing his collar and dragging him to the living room. "Do you see that? It's Connor and he looks like hell! That's your best friend! Do you love it? huh? Do you love seeing how heartbroken he is?"

Asher was still confused about the situation but he answered Gemma truthfully. "No, of course not! I don't like seeing him like that!" He frantically shook his head

"Then pray tell why you made him sign the divorce papers!" Gemma then shoved Asher harshly that made Asher trip to his own feet and fall on the floor.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Connor stood up and shouted at them. "it wasn't Asher's fault…" He started.

"I mean yeah he gave me the idea, but I have the choice to not agree with him, but I chose to proceed with the divorce," he flopped back down to his couch. "because I thought…. I thought I was protecting myself… I was angry at that time and I was confused. I just found out that I became a dad and then… then mom was forcing me to marry him. I think it was the pressure that finally snapped me from it and agreed with Asher. I just… just wanted to make my own decision, not be forced into… I wanted to feel that I'm still in control with my life…. so it wasn't really Asher's fault because it was me who really made Oliver's life hell. It was all mine," Connor continued as he watched her sister and best friend sat on the couch near him. "And even after he forgave me for that, I'd still keep hurting him."

For a minute, there was only silence inside the apartment but it was eventually broken by Gemma's sobs.

"Gemma, are you crying?" Asher addressed the crying lady while caressing his assaulted groin.

"Shut up Millstone! I still blame you for all of this," She pointed at him with passion. "And I won't deny that I'm crying. Of course, I'm crying. I just can't help, but imagine how Oliver was feeling whenever he was reminded that he wouldn't be able to see his child!" He turned to his brother and shouted. "That was a dick move of you, Connor. Whatever issues you have, don't involve other people to make yourself feel good!"

"I know… I know… but I told you that he forgave me… I told him that he can see the baby anytime he wanted to," When he saw Asher's and Gemma's curious looks, he quickly added, "Long story. I'll tell you next time."

"He can see the baby but you're still getting divorce?" Gemma clarified.

“Yeah…" Connor hesitated.

"But you don't want that do you?" Asher intervened, surprised.

"Does it matter? He won't forgive me after what I did," Connor replied tiredly.

"What did you do, Connor?" Gemma dreaded for Connor's answer, because nothing is worse than having forcefully signed your divorce papers.

"I… I… "Connor couldn't even tell them, he didn't want to repeat those words, it's was too heartbreaking.

"Connor…" Gemma threatened. "What did you do?"

Connor tightly shut his eyes and whispered "I told him… that… I asked him if it was too late to get an abortion.”

There was no outburst, no physical violence, just a deafening silence. Connor slowly opened his eyes and saw the surprised and speechless face that his visitors had morphed into.

"I can't believe you said that,"

"Oliver should have kicked your ass," Asher and Gemma said simultaneously.

"I can't believe it either," Connor remorse. "He did slap me though."

"Well, it wasn't enough after what you put him through! First the divorce and then this!" Gemma said angrily. "When are you going to wake up and fix your life, Connor?"

"Oh… How I wish that this was just part of my nightmare… trust me, I've been awake for a long time now," Connor muttered dejectedly.

"Man… that was… way too much… I mean I know I'm at fault for putting the divorce on your head but aborting the baby, Connor? I… I can't even think of it…"

"I know… I know" Connor began crying like a toddler, but this time there were no arms comforting him. "I really didn't mean to… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I want my baby; I don't want to lose my baby! Gemma please… Please help me. Help me." he pleaded weakly.

Gemma heavily sighed. She was furious at her brother for making stupid decisions and having stupid friends, but she was also sympathetic to his situation. She can see that Connor was also suffering from his own mistakes and she was just somehow thankful that hse didn't have that kind of drama in his own life.

Gemma faced her brother and looked at him directly in the eyes. "I just want you to know first how disappointed I am. No, let me finish first… I'm disappointed and angry at you, Connor. But I'm still going to help and support you. I think it's written on my job description as your big sister," She gave Connor a small smile to lessen his worries. "But Con, I don't really know how to get your baby back because it's Oliver decision if he wanted to forgive you or not…. But…" She added hastily when she saw that Connor started panicking. "… but I'm confident that Oliver is going to forgive you. I haven't known that guy that long, heck I don't even know him that well, but I sure know that he has a heart of gold. It might take some time, but he's going to forgive you,"

Connor held on that tiny bit hope as he quickly reached for his phone on the coffee table.

"What are you doing?" Connor heard his sister asked.

"I'm going to call Oliver," he said in a matter of fact. He needed to do it immediately and amend things with him. There's new found hope now.

"Wait! I'm not done yet, Connor. Get back in your seat. You really have to change that attitude of yours, acting before thinking, that's what got you in the first place," Gemma scolded her younger brother.

"I'm not blind, Con. I know Oliver has feelings for you… Are you even aware of that?" Gemma continued his lecture.

Gemma raised his eyebrow when Connor shook his head. "Really you're not?"

"I… I… we're going to talk about it," Connor stammered. "We don't really kiss or anything because you know… but then there was an incident on his birthday and we made up. We decided to be friends after that, but when we kissed on New year's eve, it's like we destroyed the dam that was hindering our feelings. We made love that night," He remembered, a light red tint covered his cheeks. "But we fought after that, with Julian and all… I denied about our amazing night, and I… Gemma, I… I almost raped my husband," he finished and bowed his head shamefully.

"But you didn't," Gemma added. "At least you stop, we can start from that," ' _Things just get heavier and heavier, I really hope this is your last mistake Connor.'_  She decided to scold his brother with his own thoughts and help him get that fraction of hope back.

"Look, Oliver has feelings for you. And you can't deny that you don’t have feelings for him, I know you Connor Walsh. What has been blocking you from admitting that you love him?" Gemma asked frustrated.

"Julian," Asher was the one who answered Gemma's question.

"Exactly," Gemma said in a matter of fact. She sighed heavily as she thought of another way of addressing Connor's feelings for the both men. "As much as I hate to say this, you also hurt Julian, probably the worst. You cheated on your boyfriend with your husband," Gemma's explanation was interrupted by a loud chuckle beside him.

"I'm sorry," Asher said when he felt eyes on him. "I'm not laughing at you, Gemma. It's the situation that is funny. Isn't it the other way around, the husband should be the one being cheated to and not the boyfriend," he finished lamely when he saw the disapproving looks from his friends.

"Not helping, Asher," Connor chided.

"Sorry… sorry…" Asher apologized and motioned for Gemma to continue.

"As I was saying," Gemma stared daggers at Asher. "You have to fix your feelings, Connor. You can't love one man while stringing up the other. You must choose between them; who you wanted to spend your entire life with, and you can't ask mine or Asher's opinion on this matter because we are bias to our own preference. You're the only one who can decide who you are most happy with, Connor."

"But… but the baby?" Connor protested.

"Either way you'll keep the baby. If you choose Julian, then he'll understand that you also have an obligation as a father, but you should make it clear to Oliver how you feel and not keep him hanging. And if you stay with Oliver, you should tell Julian that your relationship with him is over," Gemma managed to say in one breath.

"So don't think about the baby for a moment. Just you." She moved his hands to Connor's eyes, touching it lightly as the eyelids shut close. "Think about the person who made you laugh, who made you feel love, who you can't imagine spending an entire lifetime without." He whispered the last sentence and waited for Connor's epiphany to arrive.

There was a long silent moment that even Asher kept his mouth shut; the occupants in the room patiently waited for Connor to think of his next move, and then suddenly the curly-haired man jumped from the couch and hurriedly ran to his bedroom, mumbling how horrible he looked like.

But before he could shut the bedroom door, Connor shouted. "Asher, book me the next flight to Michigan," He gave his sister a winning smile and added. "I'm going to get the love of my life back."

"I'm so going to get the 'Best Sister of the year Award’," Gemma chuckled and rested her head on the back of the couch.

"You totally are," Asher chided, and then Gemma smacked the back of his head.

"Shut up Douchebag!" She yelled at the brunette.

* * *

 

Kathy Hampton-Pratt knows a lot of things, especially when it concerns her only son. She was startled by the sudden appearance of her disheveled son on their front porch one night, but immediately took him in his arms and let him cry himself to sleep. Oliver didn't say anything that night, and just cried in her arms, but Kathy knew that the Walsh kid has something to do with it. ' _Who else could hurt his son this badly?'_

It had been a few days since that night, and Kathy really tried talking to her son what had happened to him, but Oliver just refused every time.

At first, Oliver didn't talk much; he just locked himself on his bedroom, or most of the time he will be on the roof; which was a proof that Oliver was troubled. Kathy's next big clue was Oliver’s smile never reached his ears and his eyes don't shine as bright as they were before. She really wanted to march to Philadelphia and demand answers for his son's sake, but his husband had commented that she should just give their son more time.  _'Speaking of time.'_

"So how far along are you again?" Kathy questioned her pregnant son who sat opposite er at the dining table.

"19 weeks… Dr. Lowell said that I would give birth some time on the last week of May," Oliver answered while stuffing his mouth with the delicious home cooked meal of his mother. "It will be by caesarian, so I can choose the date of his birth. Connor and I decided that we should schedule it May 27th." He shifted in his seat uncomfortably when he remembered the doctor visits with Connor.

After the first appointment with Connor, his husband had made sure that he was always there for every checkup. It was endearing how they become close so fast in just a matter of days and felt like a real family, but then he remembered Connor's last words to him, and couldn't help the pain that was piercing through his heart right then.

Oliver suddenly bolted up from the dinner table, startling the other occupants of it. He hastily excused himself and wobbly ran to his bedroom. He carefully lay down to his bed, curled on his side, clutched the locket in his hand and continued drowning himself again with his own tears.

Back on the Hampton-Pratt's dinner table, Kathy was the first to react and was about to get up from his seat and talk to his son, but his step-daughter motioned him to relax and sit back down.

"I got this, mom," Michaela assured her stepmom. "Let me talk to my best friend. I feel like we haven't talked for years," She kissed his husband and their newly born on the forehead, and then proceeded to Oliver's room; bracing herself to the most hormonal conversation she will ever have, well if we're not counting hers, that was, of course.

_*Knock knock*_

No answer. Michaela sighed and slowly opened Oliver's room. She saw her best friend curled to his bed and followed suit. She rested her head on Oliver's pillow and hugged him from behind, wrapping her right arms to the swell of his stomach. Michaela hummed while she waited for her best friend's sobs to subside.

"Did you know that I thought of leaving Aiden like ten times?" She started their conversation but never changed their position. "… and it's not like the Diva me leaving, but really, really leaving,"

"Seriously?" Michaela was grateful for the fact that she made Oliver respond to her.

"Yup…we had many fights and then we have The fight," She emphasized the two words with different pitch. "We argued and shout at each other; called each other names that could make the other insecure. We say things that we didn't mean to when we are angry. We wouldn't talk for days… weeks even when we had a serious fight… I'd run to my friends here, and they'll give me advice on my marital problems, and at one point they'd even told me to just leave him… but… but every time I thought of leaving him, I would also realize that I can't function without him" She whispered. "He was my person and always will be."

"I'm not telling you to forget whatever Connor had said, Oliver. I’m also not telling you to just suck it up, and forgive him without any protest. I'm telling you that people, in the heat of the moment, say a lot of things that they didn’t mean to. You also have to talk to another human being, Oliver… and not the stars in the sky," She reprimanded her best friend. "I know that it reminded you of your father but I think your dad would be happier if you talked to other people about your problems, so that you could hear real advice. I know I'm not in this position to say this because I've also been distant lately… with Aiden and the kids…"

"No Michaela, it's not your fault…" Oliver protested and turned around to face his stepsister. "I understand that you've been busy. I'm not mad at you.”

"Thank you, but it shouldn't have been my reason to lose connection with you. I'm your best friend; I should have been there for you, just like what you did to me when we were kids," Michaela continued her explanation while caressing Oliver's pale cheek.

"Okay, we're going off track here…"

She let out a small chuckle and then her face turned serious again. "Oliver, you should talk to me or to Kathy about what happened to you and Connor, we are really worried about you, and please don't tell me that you don't want to burden us with your problems. We are a family Oliver, that's what we do, we want to become your rock. We want to be there for you when you needed us." She sobbed when she saw Oliver's own tears falling.

“Micky…”

"Look, I don't want to push you to tell me everything, but we'll wait for you. We're right here and ready to listen to you when you are ready, but Oliver let me put this on your thick head okay?" She continued when she received a small nod from him. "Make up sex is the best," She said dramatically and they both burst into hysterics of laughter, clutching to each other's arms.

They'd been laughing for a while before Michaela turned serious again. "But seriously Oliver, you have to talk to someone, if it's not with us, then to Connor, talk to him and let him know what you feel. Communicate with each other, but please Oliver don't close yourself off from us again," Michaela pleaded.

"I won't… I promise." He answered truthfully.

"Promise?" She probed and held her pinky out towards him.

"Promise," He assured him, as he linked his finger with hers and grinned widely.

Their moment was interrupted by a deep voice outside their room. "Are you seducing my wife, bro?" Aiden accused playfully and came over to the bed; hovering over the two occupants with his height.

"You have to fight for me, Aiden. I'm just that awesome… I can turn any gay men to play for my team," Michaela quipped back and quickly pecked Oliver's lips.

"Eeew… Michaela, that's your brother." He said with fake disgust.

"And also my best friend," She added just because.

"And I'm going," Oliver interceded, and started getting up from the bed.

"Oh yeah! Someone's down there for you, Oliver!" Aiden shouted, momentarilly forgetting his own agenda for going to Oliver's room.

"Thanks Aiden," Oliver rolled his eyes at his brother-in-law's short memory span and let himself out of his own bedroom nervously. He was not anticipating any visitor, well… except for his husband. He deliberately left the note that he was in Michigan because somehow, deep down, he wanted Connor to get him back; hoping that Connor would choose him over Julian and that what he said about their baby was just because of the heat of the moment.

Oliver giddily walked down the stairs and made a loud yelp when he saw his visitor. It was not his husband, but his husband’s lover; Julian.

* * *

 

They were in an uphill park near his house. He can see Aiden and Michaela's figure in the swing area, playing with their own son, but he knew that they weren’t there to take Damian on a walk, but to keep an eye on him. He knew his sister was just being protective and all, so he let it pass and turned back to his unexpected guest.

"I… I'm sorry," Oliver started the most awkward conversation he thought he would ever have in his entire life.

"Save it," Julian spat back. "I've heard that a million times but it doesn't hurt any less. What you and Connor did can't be fixed with mere apologies. You hurt me… you destroyed my life, Oliver."

"I… I'm really sorry," He still said; since, he couldn't look at Julian anymore, he bowed his head down and let Julian belittled him _. 'I deserved that much after what we did to him.'_

"One million and one, and it still hurts, Oliver," Julian said sarcastically. "I really wanted to stay and tell you how horrible of a person you are… how your stupidity destroyed my relationship with Connor, but I can't stand sharing the same air space with you."

“I…”

Julian took a brown envelope from his suitcase and handed it to Oliver. "Connor told me to give you this."

Oliver head snapped back when he heard his husband name, but he frowned immediately when he saw the brown envelope in Julian's hand; and it was meant to be from Connor. The last time Connor hand him a brown envelope, it was a divorce contract, so he dreaded what could be the contents of this envelope now.

"What's this?" Oliver asked and hesitantly took the brown envelope from the taller man's hand.

"Open it," Julian ordered. "Connor can't do it himself, so he asked me to give it to you."

Oliver slowly unfolded the envelope, and carefully removed the contents of it, but once he read the heading of the paper, he dropped it instantly like his hand was burned.

"No no no no no" Oliver repeatedly denied.

"Yes it's true. Connor wanted to abort the baby," Julian lied and picked the envelope with the abortion papers, and shoved it to Oliver.

In the back of his head, Julian knew that this was wrong and uncalled for, but if the baby was the only thing that was hindering him to be with Connor, then he'd do everything to get his love back.  _'All is fair in love and war.'_

"He doesn't want the baby! He wanted you out of his life!" Julian persisted; ignoring the guilt, creeping throughout his mind. "He chose me, Oliver! Not you or that monster!"

"No no no no no… I won't abort the baby. MOCHI is mine!!!" Oliver said pleadingly, trying to get Connor's last words out of his mind.

_‘Is it too late for an abortion?’_

_‘Is it too late for an abortion?’_

_‘Is it too late for an abortion?’_

_‘abortion’_

_‘abortion’_

"No no no… I won't let him! I won't let him! This is my baby!" Oliver shouted, throwing the papers at Julian's face and ran as fast as he could from Julian; protecting his baby from the evil who wanted to take Mochi away from him. "I won't let him! I won't let him! It's mine!" He shouted over and over again as he ran away.

Because of the extra weight he was carrying, he wasn't that fast from running away and eventually Julian had caught up to him.

They were going down the stoned stairs of the uphill park when Julian had caught him and fiercely grabbed his shoulders. Oliver swatted the offending hand and ran down the stairs faster. "Get away from us!" he shouted back and maybe because of his panic or from the tears that clouded his eyesight, he didn't notice the small crack in the stairs.

He tripped.

He rolled down the stairs.

It was a few more steps; a regular person would have survived, of course. But to a pregnant man… his fall was fatal, not just to his own life, but also to his child.

There was pain all over his body, but he didn't panic because of it. He panicked because of the blood that is gushing from his white pants.

_‘Blood… Blood… Too much blood. Mochi.’_

"Oliver! Oliver! Help please! Help! Anyone help us please!" Oliver head Aiden shouted distantly.

He felt that his body is being moved, but his focus was only on the red stain on his pants.

"Oliver! Oliver! Hang on! Please! Please! The ambulance is on its way!" He heard his sister's frantic voice nearby. "Damn it Oliver! Look at me!"

Oliver obeyed and gripped Michaela's hand as he uttered his last words before passing out. "Save Mochi please."

And then, there's only black.

* * *

 

**Now you have the right to hate Julian…**

That's why I made Connor said those words last chapter, Oliver's belief should have more sold ground…

**Title Reference: "Juno" **refers to the film with Michael cera and ellen page. Stupid parents just like what Connor is in this chapter.

**Story Outline:**

-Gemma, Asher & Connor conversation

-Kathy & Oliver Bonding Time

-Julian giving Oliver abortion papers

-Oliver in accident

**Scenes:**

**-** Connor imagines his kid will look like Oliver

-Gemma and Asher points out changes in Connor

**Follow me on my accounts:**

Twiiter: closetklaine

Tumblr: closetklaine27

Youtube: closet klaine

**Review to Encourage!**

 


	11. Time Traveler's Wife

Oh my god! Thank you guys 'cos The reviews are getting longer and longer … and it becomes more substantial, not just the common "please update"… I really can sense your reaction to my story! It's a big help So kudos for you!

**Please READ WITH CAUTION!**

* * *

 

*Wee-woo Wee-woo* *Wee-woo Wee-woo* *Wee-woo Wee-woo*

' _I can hear the wailing sound of the ambulance where I'm laying.'_

"Oliver, please wake up. Fuck, please…"

"Ollie please… Stop bleeding…"

' _I can hear the desperate plea of my sister and brother-in-law beside me.'_

' _I can hear them, I can feel them, but I can't see them. It's not that I don't want to open my eyes; it's just that I can't. I'm struggling to open my eyes and mouth, but I just don't have the energy anymore. I even wonder how my brain is still functioning with all the pain I'm feeling.'_

' _I felt my body being transferred to a softer cot, heard the loud slam of double doors being rushed open and the hurried foot steps towards me. I don't need to open my eyes to know that I'm being rushed to the emergency room. The panic voices of the medic are all I need to know where I am.'_

"Emergency in Level One. Paging for Doctor Castillo. Emergency in Level One, paging for Doctor Fabray."

"Help! please save my brother, please! He’s pregnant!!!"

"We are doing the best we can to save him, but ma’am, please stay outside of the room."

' _Suddenly, I can't hear Michaela's or Aiden's voice, I can only hear the continuous beep of the machines around me and the three same unfamiliar voices of the paramedics. I struggled to open my mouth, and shout Michaela's name. I'm terrified. I'm hurt, I'm bleeding, and I'm alone with these people I do not know of_. _Shit! What will happen to me? What’s going to happen to Mochi!'_

"What's the patient's status?"

"…Oliver Hampton-Walsh; age, twenty-eight; Five months pregnant."

"He's a carrier! We need Doctor Castillo, find her!"

' _I heard the door opened and closed again. I felt the soft cold breeze to my now naked body, and then I felt a thin metal point piercing through my skin.'_

"We got his heartbeat!"

*beep*

*beep*

*beep*

*beep*

"We need two heartbeats… we need the baby's!"

' _My baby? What's happening to my baby? Oh please, don't let anything happen to Mochi!!!’_

_“Doctor Castillo is on her way.”_

_‘And then I felt someone used their finger to pry open my right eye, then my left eye, I simultaneously saw a white blinding light directed to my eyes, but I knew I didn't react to it.'_

"Sir, the patient isn't responding."

"Damn it! Prepare the defibrillators. Be on stand-by when the heart rate goes flat."

"Yes, sir."

' _I'm starting to lose consciousness again, but I'm fighting it. I need to know what will happen to my baby. They need to save my baby, they have to.'_

"I'm here! Status pronto!"

' _I heard Laurel's voice dominating the whole room. I felt relieved that my friend is here, I knew she will save me and my baby. I can trust her with our lives'_

"Oliver Hampton, five months pregnant, fell down a flight of stairs… around 4 feet from the ground."

"Doc, the patient is experiencing huge blood loss."

*beep beep beep*

*beep beep beep*

*beep beep beep*

"Doc, his heart rate is going abnormally faster!"

"How about the baby's?"

"…we can't find the baby’s pulse."

"We need to save the father first! Bring me my scalpel!"

' _Wait! Laurel, what are you doing to my baby? I wanted to shout at my friend, but the oxygen mask obscuring my face made it harder for me to open my mouth.'_

' _Laurel! Save my child please! Not me! Let me die! Let me die, just not my child! Please… save Mochi'_

"We have to get the baby out."

' _I wanted to struggle for my baby's life but the anesthesia they put in the oxygen tank must have been starting to take effect. I'm starting to lose consciousness, I can feel it... I can feel sleep taking over me.'_

' _When I felt the cold sharp knife pierced through my belly, I knew I heard myself whispered "_ Save Mochi" _before losing consciousness.'_

' _But I also knew that I was too late… They took my baby away.'_

* * *

 

"They are lies, Oliver. I swear, I lied to you when I say that what happened to us didn't mean anything. Oliver, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being an asshole husband and douchebag father, but please Oliver, believe me when I said that I didn't mean what I said before. I want you and the baby. I lied when I said I didn't want Mochi. Please… Please Oliver forgive me. I need you in my life. I know I'm going to spend my entire life asking for your forgiveness, and I'm okay with that as long as I have you in it. I'm happy to spend my whole life being enslaved to you than spending eternity without you. So Oliver, please. I love you so much… Please be mine again—"Connor's voice was cut off by the shrilling sound of the speakers.

"Announcement to all passengers boarding Flight 287B; Route, Philadelphia to Michigan, there will be a short delay of 3 hours due to the massive snow fall. Announcement to all passengers boarding—"

"Shit! Another delay?" Connor complained in his seat on the VIP waiting area of Philadelphia International Airport. He had been there waiting for two hours because of the first flight cancellation. He spent those two hours strolling around the shops inside the airport, buying gifts for Oliver and Mochi. He already bought a bouquet of deep red roses, a big heart-shaped box of dark chocolates, which reminds him of the sweetness of Oliver's lips, and a human-sized white teddy bear. He had seen these things on the movies that Oliver had forced him to watch. The male lead will always give the female lead these presents when he screwed up and she will instantly forgive him. He just hoped that he could also melt Oliver's anger with these gifts.

Connor sighed heavily. The flight delay didn't help in easing his nervousness; the longer he waits, the more anxious he gets. There is also an itching feeling inside his heart that wants to cry, he just didn't know why. It's just this uncomfortable and unsettling feeling that he needs to let out.

He dismissed those emotions and looked down at the piece of paper in his hands. It is where the speech he was trying to practice was written. He doesn't care about the other passengers looking weirdly at him because he kept talking to himself; his focus was on Oliver and how he can win him back. He lifted the piece of paper to his face and started reading it again; checking if he miss anything he didn't apologize for.

"Oliver, you are the love of my life… and I'm sorry that it took you walking away from me to realize that. I cannot not have you in my life. I know that you needed time and space, and I'm willing to wait. But please remember that I will always love you—"Connor groaned when his phone vibrated, interrupting him, once again, mid-practice.

He was confused at first when the caller ID was labeled  _'Home'_ , but then he remembered leaving Gemma and Asher in his apartment; letting them clean his apartment for him. Well, he knew Gemma won't clean; he was just there to boss Asher, who was condemned to eternal punishment by Gemma for giving him the divorce papers.

Connor answered the phone grinningly, still grateful for the push that his sister had given him. "Hello best sister in the world!"

"Tell me you're in Michigan," was Gemma's worried reply. Connor face instantly fell upon hearing the concerned voice of his sister.

"Gemma… what happened?" Connor asked slowly; panic starting to rise from his gut.

"Connor where are you?" Gemma ignored his question. "Just tell me where you are?"

"Uhmm.. I'm still at the airport, my flight has been delayed because of the snow. Gemma, what's happening?"

"Shit! Fucking weather!" Gemma cursed. "Connor, listen. Stay where you are, don't move. I'm going to get you," Gemma said, still ignoring Connor's question.

"Gemma! Tell me what is happening!" Connor yelled at his phone, ignoring the startled looks of the other passengers.

"Con… I think it's better for you to wait for me. I'll be there in 10… 15 minutes, tops," Gemma said sympathetically. "We'll take the train instead. We don't know if they will cancel the next flight again. We need to be back home asap."

"Wait! Wait wait…You're going to Michigan?" Connor asked incredulously. "And by train? It will take 18 hours to get there."

"We don't have a choice B. We should get there immediately. If we take the train, at least we will definitely be there by tomorrow. By looking at the weather, I think the airport will cancel all the flights from-and-to Michigan. We have to get home immediately, B."

"Gemma just tell me, please… Did something happen to dad? Or to mom?" He asked worriedly. "Please Gemma, don't let me think the worst in here."

"Con…" Connor heard Gemma let a loud sigh. "Fine! You have to sit down okay?" Gemma instructed. "Are you sitting down?"

"I never stood up , please tell me what's wrong…" Connor pleaded once more.

"Ka… Kathy called earlier… she said that… "Gemma paused and Connor waited for him to continue, but even before Gemma finished his sentence, Connor knew what the news was all about. "…it's about Oliver… he had an accident."

Connor waited for Gemma to say his punch line, waiting for his sister to tell him that he was just pulling his leg, and that it was just a prank call, that nothing happened to his husband.

.

.

.

There was none.

"Connor…? Baby bro… Are you still there?" Gemma probed again. "Connor, please talk to me…" Gemma slapped herself mentally. She should have waited to tell Connor face-to-face, now, she can't see if his brother was alright.

"Gemma, tell mom to go to the hospital first and to give us updates about Oliver," Connor ordered Gemma calmly.

Gemma wasn't surprised that his brother didn't turn into a weeping mess; he knew that dominating others was Connor's façade when he was hurting.

"I can't Con," Gemma answered slowly, because even in that façade, she knew that her brother's mind was starting to get hazy. She has to speak slowly and carefully, so that Connor would understand her. "Mom and dad are on a business trip, remember? But I already called them and they're on their way back, their plane will land the same time our train arrives in Michigan."

"Okay," Connor answered monotonously.

"Connor, are you okay?" This was the stupidest question Gemma ever asked. Of course, her brother isn't okay; his husband's and child's life is in the brink of life and death. No one will be okay in this kind of situation; hell, she wasn't feeling alright and it's not even her husband that has been in the accident.

"I'm not fine Coop," Connor answered truthfully. "I feel so… Just… just hurry up, please." Connor's facade cracked, his true emotions leaking.

Gemma didn't need to see Connor's face to know that he is shedding silent tears. "I'll be there." Gemma didn't want to end their phone conversation; she needed to know that her brother is still alright. Given the circumstances, she knew that Connor needed some time for himself, so she didn't call back when Connor hung up on her.

' _Please let them be alright, please… Please, I need my family, please don't let anything happen to them… please…'_ He chanted in his head over and over again; tears falling freely from his eyes as he stared blankly at the wall opposite him.

* * *

 

"Michaela!" Kathy shouted at her younger daughter, who had been hugging her husband for comfort. "Where is Oliver's friend?" She questioned her, but her eyes never left his elder son, who was lying on the hospital bed.

Ten hours had passed since the operation, and Oliver was transferred to the Intensive Care Unit, but he hadn't regained his consciousness since. Every thirty minutes a nurse would enter the private room and check for Oliver's condition; checking the heart rate monitor or changing his dextrose. They have to keep an extra eye on him, given that he was pregnant before and loss a lot of blood. Normally, two visitors are only allowed inside the room, but because of their connection with Dr. Castillo, Aiden was permitted also to go inside the room.

Michaela sniffed and sat up straight before answering his stepmother. "I don't know… I saw him on the phone, I think he was the one who called the ambulance, but I was too concerned about Oliver… and when the ambulance came, I didn't know where he went… I didn't bother to look for him. Why?"

"Do you think…" Kathy wept the tears leaking from her eyes; she needed to be stronger for her son, for her family. What happened to Oliver had shaken their whole family to the ground. "Do you think that he pushed Oliver to the stairs? Did he want to hurt Oliver?" Kathy questioned her; she wanted to know everything what had happened to his son's accident.

"No, mom… he didn't… I saw them fighting, but I saw Oliver tripped on the stairs…" Then Michaela started to cry loudly. "I… I should have been there; I should have caught him… or anything to prevent this from happening. I should have saved my brother." Michaela blamed herself for what happened to Oliver. She was still a little shaken every time he remembered the gush of blood coming from Oliver's trousers and from the last words that Oliver uttered before he passed out. "I was useless. I didn't save Mochi! I didn't save his baby… I… I didn't." Michaela cried to Aiden's arms.

"No, baby… It wasn't your fault… You didn't know… it was just an accident," Aiden comforted her; hugging her tightly as he pressed his wife’s head to his chest. The position was uncomfortable because of the huge height difference between the couple, but it didn't bother them because they needed all the comfort they can get from one another.

' _How did it come to this? Everything was so great earlier,'_ Aiden thought to himself, it was just this morning that Michaela convinced Oliver to talk to them, and when he thought that things are going to be fine for his friend, another tragedy had happened to him. "He’s waking up,” He announce to his family and pointed at Oliver, and they all waited patiently for Oliver to regain his consciousness.

Oliver's eyes flutter as he adjusted his sight from the white light in the room. At first, all he can see was blurry faces of the other occupants in the room, but after a while his mind registered the miserable faces that his family was wearing. Slowly, he regained the memories prior to his hospitalization, and without a thought he sat up straight and put his palms on his belly which was covered by the hospital blankets.

He sighed in relief when he still felt the bulge in his stomach. He gently caressed it, but he sensed something different. The hump in his stomach isn't that big or hard anymore, it's too lumpy, like… like a deflated tire, there's nothing inside of it anymore.

"Mom…"Oliver sobbed and looked up at Kathy for explanation, but his mom also looked so lost. Tears are streaming down to all the people inside the room as they watch Oliver threw the blanket from his bed and lifted the hospital gown that was covering his body.

"Mom… where's my baby?" Oliver whimpered, still looking at his stomach, which is patched with bandages. "Where's Mochi?"

"Oliver…" Kathy slowly approached her son and engulfed him into a hug.

"Where's my baby?" He questioned again. He looked at Aiden and Michaela to get answers from them, but all of them remained silent. "Mom… please tell me where my baby is," he pleaded and parted his body from his mother. "Please tell me my baby is fine."

"Oliver… I…" Kathy also doesn't have the courage to tell him what happened. She can't even imagine his son's reaction when he heard the news about his baby. "Mochi… you, uhmm…"

Kathy was saved from explaining Oliver's situation when Laurel entered the room.

"Laurel!" Oliver half-shouted half-cried to his friend. "You saved my baby, my Mochi, didn't you? You saved Mochi…" He begged her friend and doctor to tell him that.

When Laurel didn't answer immediately, he turned to others and pleaded. "Where's my baby? Please… can someone tell me what happened to my baby, please… I'm begging you…" Oliver cried even more; he isn't stupid, he knew something had happened to his baby, but… but he was still hoping that his baby is fine.  _'Please, I'm begging you… let my baby be alive…'_

"Oliver…" Laurel addressed her friend and slowly walked towards him, taking Kathy's previous position. She sat on the bed and held Oliver's trembling hands. "I'm so sorry… we didn't have a choice… we had to save you…"

"You had a choice!" Oliver shouted, anger radiating from him. It’s very rare for his family to see Oliver furious since Oliver was always calm and timid. "You have a choice Laurel! You can save my baby! You should of saved my baby! Why? Why did you save my life?... I want my baby… I want Mochi back."

“I’m sorry. We need you alive Oliver.”

Anger turned to cries when Laurel just confirmed that they saved him instead of Mochi. And then he bawled on his friend's shoulder. "You should have saved my baby, not me… not me…"

Laurel hugged his friend and continued her explanation.  _'It won't hurt any less if I explain later.'_ She thought to herself and clarified to Oliver and to his family what happened in the surgery whilst still comforting her friend.

Oliver tried to listen to Laurel’s words, but he just couldn't focus on anything, his mind is still reeling to the fact that Mochi isn't inside him anymore. And it hurts more when Laurel was trying to tell him everything. He can hear her, but they are only snippets of sentences that really registered to his mind.

"… I'm so sorry…"

"… We tried… we really did…"

"… We couldn't find the baby's pulse…"

"… died due to loss of blood…"

"… didnt't have any choice…"

"… we had to save you…"

"… we took the baby out…"

"… I'm so sorry, Oliver." Laurel apologized again. She knew how Oliver was feeling, she had the same predicament when she was lost her baby in college, but she knew that it pains Oliver more because he wanted to keep his baby, when she decided to give hers away. She feels sympathetic as a fellow parent, but just like the others, she can't do anything; comforting Oliver was useless because no words can help him survive this obstacle.

All of them were lost for words to comfort, so they just stupidly stared at the crying patient in the doctor's arms, whilst wiping their own tears. After a while, when Oliver's cry slightly subsided, Oliver requested for all the people to leave the room, he needed space for himself, he needed time to grief for his baby.

"Please… Just for a while…" Oliver pleaded within hiccups.

Kathy consented to his wish, but before letting himself out of the room he reminded Oliver. "Connor and his family are on their way, they a—"He was startled when Oliver shouted at her.

"No! No! I don't want to see him! I don't want him near me!" Oliver shouted angrily, making all the occupants hurriedly come back inside the room.

"What happened?" Was Aiden's first question when he saw Oliver trembling state.

"I… Oliver what happened?" Kathy approached her son again.

"Mom, please… don't let him here. I don't want to see him… It's his fault, everything is Connor’s fault," Oliver pleadingly sobbed. "He took my baby from me… it's his fault… please…"

"Oliver, kiddo… please tell me everything. I'm confused, how was it his fault when he wasn't there… Oliver, please tell me…"

"Mom…he… the man who visited me wasn't my friend… he… he was Connor's boyfriend…" Oliver continued his explanation, not letting the surprised reaction from his family interrupt him. He need to let everything out, he knew his family would protect him if they knew everything he went through. "…That’s why I went home. I thought it was over, but then Julian told me that Connor wanted to abort the baby… Connor gave me the abortion papers, daddy… he said that Connor didn't want the baby and that Connor wanted to be with him, he didn't want me and the baby… but I didn't let him, I don't care if Connor didn't want the baby, I'll take care of Mochi myself, so I ran away from him when he insisted on giving me the abortion papers… I was scared, mom. But when he caught up to me, I ran faster, I was scared that they'd take my baby away… but I was so stupid and I tripped down the stairs… so please, mom, I don't want to see him, it's his fault. Everything is Connor's fault!” Oliver wailed again remembering every detail of his accident.

"I won't… I promise, we won't let him." Kathy promised her son, she was furious of course, but he had to repress his anger to comfort his son. "Michaela, call my attorney," She ordered to her crying doctor. "We have to open a divorce case. I don't want my son to be associated with that Walsh again."

Kathy felt Oliver tugging the hem of her shirt and she was surprised when Oliver told him that he didn't have to file a divorce.

"What do you mean I don't have to? Of course, I have to cut all his ties with you," Kathy answered furiously. "I don't want him near my family again."

"I mean you don't have to file a divorce case, we are already divorced," Oliver confessed.

"What… What do you mean already divorced?" Aiden asked his friend.

"…the first night I went to New York… Connor… he… he made me sign a divorce contract," Oliver admitted with red swollen eyes. "He said that our marriage will only last until Mochi is born, and after that… he said that we should treat each other like strangers again…"

"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell us what was happening to you? Oh my god, sweetie," Michaela sobbed and firmly hugged her brother.

"I… I don't know…" Oliver whispered to her ears. "Please mom, don't let him. I'm scared."

"Shh… sweetie, I won't let him… we won't let him near you." Kathy promised.

Kathy was gaping open-mouthed; she should have known, she shouldn't have let her son be married to that boy. She was angry at himself for failing as a mother and a grandmother. She should have talked to Oliver more; she should have been more attentive to her son.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry, son. I should have noticed it. I'm sorry," Kathy cried when he heard the things Oliver had been through because of Connor. "I'm sorry…"

"No… dad… it wasn't your fault… dad, please don't blame yourself…" Oliver pleaded, tears still flowing from his eyes. "Can we… can we talk about this later, I just wanted to be alone for the mean time please…" Oliver requested again.

One by one, they all left Oliver but without whispering encouraging words to him first.

"I'm sorry, Ollie. I'll protect you… I mean it this time…"

"Oliver, I'm sorry I should have been there for you… I'm sorry…"

"Oliver, I'm really sorry about the baby, I… I really tried…"

"Sweetie, I love you, remember that, okay?"

Oliver waited for the last person to left the room and drowned himself with tears again. He couldn't help it, it hurts too much. He cried and screamed at his pillow, he tried to let his voice take away all his anger and pain; however, no matter how loud he shouted or how long he cried, he can never turn back time and save his baby.

* * *

 

"They're still not answering their phones," Gemma informed his brother dejectedly. They still didn't know what really happened to Oliver. Carole just informed Gemma that Oliver had a drastic fall and was currently in the operating room. They didn't receive any news after that.

The brothers finally arrived in Michigan, and they're on their way to the hospital. They had to travel via train for 18 hours to get to Detroit and on top of that had to ride a taxi for another half-hour to get to the hospital.

Gemma had been trying to contact the Hampton-Pratt for hours, but no one had answered her phone calls. She looked at Connor beside him, and saw the helplessness radiating from her younger brother. They've been traveling for 17 hours straight, and while he had rested on the train ride, he knew Connor didn't sleep at all, and was still agitated of what could happen to his husband and child.

"They'll be alright," Gemma whispered a little comfort to her brother.

"I hope so," Connor replied dejectedly.

"Mom and dad will be a little late, their plane just landed in Michigan, but they will go directly to the hospital." Gemma informed her brother and held her brother's hand for the rest of the car ride, silently comforting Connor.

Once the driver stopped the engine and announced that they have arrived at the hospital, Connor didn't waste any time, and instantly jumped from the cab and busted the double doors of the hospital. He frantically ran to the receptionist and demanded his husband's whereabouts.

"Oliver Hampton-Walsh! What is his room number?" Connor pleaded breathlessly.

The receptionist hurriedly looked for the patient's name when he saw the curly-haired man's miserable state. "He is in Intensive Care Unit Room 404." When the nurse glanced up, he was not surprised that the man is already halfway to the stairs.

Connor skipped two steps at a time as he run to the fourth floor; it was faster this way than waiting for the elevator. When he landed on the fourth floor, he immediately turned right as the direction from the signs instructed him to; he breathed a sigh when he saw Oliver's family on the hallway.

"Oh god! Please tell me he is okay!" Connor shouted as he continued running towards them, but instead of a vocal response, he was greeted with a fist colliding his jaw.

"You mother fucking Bastard!" Aiden shouted and punched Connor again. "How dare you show your face in here!" Aiden grappled Connor's collar and gave him another punch.

"Wha—what did I do?" Connor stuttered; somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that they had probably known about their huge fight, but he can't help but ask what he did wrong because his mind was still on a quest to see his husband. "Please, let me see Oliver."

"Are you making fun of us?" Another punch. "After what you did to my friend, you still have the guts to ask for Oliver?" Connor received a punch to his stomach. "We know everything, Walsh. Oliver told us how you treated him." Aden hit him hard on the face and threw Connor on the floor.

"You," Aiden, this time, kicked Connor; his anger never dissolved as he remembers the suffering that his brother-in-law had went through. "Fucking," Another kick. "Asshole," Aiden kicked him hard, but was still not satisfied even when Connor spluttered blood from his mouth.  _'That wasn't enough, bastard.'_

Gemma hurriedly ran to her brother when she saw Connor coughing blood on the floor. She shoved Aiden away from his brother and scooped Connor's head to her arms. "Oh my god! Connor… Connor are you alright? Connor talk to me!" Gemma frantically asked. "Why did you beat him up?" He shouted his question to the tall man hovering them.

"What my husband did to him is just physical pain, it will only take days to heal, but what he did to my brother is so much worse, that even his life isn't worth exchanging for," Michaela stepped in front of Aiden and replied menacingly. "You son of a bitch! Get out of here before we kill you!" Michaela threatened them.

Connor crawled out from his sister's embrace and knelt in front of Michaela. "Please… I'm sorry… please… I need to know that Oliver and my baby is alright… please, beat me up later, do whatever you want but please let me see them… Please…" Connor begged with what little energy he had left.

"Oliver is not fine, he'll never be fine." Michaela crouched down to level herself with Connor. "You know why, Walsh?" She asked him frighteningly. "…because he just lost his baby." Then slapped Connor and stood up to his position.

"He lost the baby because of you. You did this to him! You wanted the baby gone, right? Then, there you have it. Your wish has been granted. Congratulations!" Michaela accused him.

"no no no no… What did I do? What did I do?" Connor panicked. "Gemma… Gemma… please tell me she is lying… I didn't mean for it to really happen."

"Then why did you do that? Why did you have to say those things to him?" This time it was Aiden who questioned Connor. She knew Michaela wasn't a violent person, but she still let her wife hit Connor. "For what? …To scare Oliver away? …So that you could be with Julian?"

"I… I… please…" Connor was lost in his own excuse.

"Then mission accomplished, Connor. Oliver never wants to see you again." Michaela spat to his face. "I really thought you were different, I thought you really cared about Oliver… from all the information you asked me about him. I thought Oliver was lucky to have you.But then I was wrong again. You're just another piece of shit that wanted to take advantage of his kindness."

"I do… I do care about him… Please let me see my husband, please… please let me see Oliver." Connor pleaded to all of the people staring at him. He needed to see Oliver, he needed to apologize to him and tell him that he loves him and that he didn't mean what he said.

"Who's your husband?" It was the booming voice of Kathy that resound the hallway.

Fortunately, they were only a few people who were admitted to this floor and Kathy was thankful for Laurel that she didn't call the security when Aden started hitting Connor. Honestly, if her son-in-law didn't punch Connor first, Kathy would have done it himself. She is still seething with anger whenever she looked at the boy who tortured his son. "You don't have a husband. You're divorced remember? You made him sign that divorce contract. You don't have the right to call him his husband anymore."

Everything is out; there was no escape for Connor. Everything that he did to Oliver hit him right in the face, and it hurts more than the punches he received from Aiden. Connor knew that they wouldn't let him see Oliver, but it didn't deter him from begging again. He had to see Oliver; he had to.

Connor knelt again in front of Oliver's family and pleaded like his life depended on it "Please… please I need to see Oliver; I have to apologize to him. I wanted to tell him that I regret everything I did to him, please… I won't believe what you said, not until Oliver told me. Please, I have to see him," Connor insisted.

"Mr. Walsh…" Laurel stepped in and knelt in front of Connor. She was angry at the boy in front of him, but she has to stay professional while saying her part. "Mr. Walsh, I'm Dr. Castillo, I don't know if you would remember me but I'm Oliver's doctor and friend. I… I was the one who was assigned to his surgery when he had a miscarriage." Connor head snapped awake when he heard the doctor uttered the words ' _Miscarriage_ '.

"Oh god… no no no… This isn't happening…" Connor is still in denial of what happened to Oliver and their baby.

"Yes it is sir… I'm sorry, but we had to get the baby out, so that we could save Oliver," she said calmly. "But given the current situation, I advise you not to meet my patient now. He is still in post-trauma from the accident and it wouldn't be good for his health if we would force him to meet with you. Oliver couldn't recover psychologically if you keep on messing with his head."

Laurel stood up and faced Gemma. "So please, Madam. It would be deeply appreciated if you and your brother would walk out from these premises quietly," She said through gritted teeth; calmness and anger are fighting inside her to break her professional mask.

Gemma knew she was right, and was prepared to help Connor up. But his brother is stubborn as ever and still voice out his protest. "No no no no… Please… I have to see Oliver… I have to see him, please I haven't told him that I lo—"Connor never got to finish his sentence when succeeding punches landed on his body.

"I told you," Michaela slapped Connor on the face that even her own hand sting when it made contact. "…To get the fuck away" Michaela then kicked his balls. "…From my brother."

"Stop please… we'll go… stop!" Gemma pleaded for her brother's sake. "We'll go…" She pulled Connor onto his feet and round his arms to her shoulder, not bothering to respond when Connor still pleaded to see Oliver.

"Gemma… please… I have to tell him that I'm sorry…" Connor whispered through his busted lips.

The brothers rode the elevator, but instead of leaving the hospital, Gemma led Connor to the emergency room and helped him lie on one of the hospital beds.

"I have to get back to Oliver," Connor said as he tried getting up from the cot.

"Let them treat your wounds first, Connor," Gemma reprimanded his brother and pushed him to lie down again.

"I just lost my baby, Coop. No wounds can compare to that," Connor whispered before passing out.

* * *

 

Cornelia and Henry had rushed back to Ohio when they received Gemma's emergency call about Oliver's accident. They had just arrived in the hospital when their daughter called them to proceed to a room unit. The couple was expecting Oliver in the hospital bed, but they were surprised when it was Connor who was the one lying unconscious. Cornelia hurriedly ran to his younger son and burst into tears when he saw multiple bruises and wounds on his face and body.

"What happened?" She asked his older son.

Gemma knew her mom deserved the truth, so he told him everything, starting from the little mistake during Connor's vacation up to the incident earlier in the hospital.

"Did… Did I made a mistake for forcing Connor to marry Oliver?" Cornelia questioned herself while holding his son's hand. "It's my fault… It's all my fault I shouldn't have forced him into something he didn't want to do…."

"Mom… it wasn't your fault…" Gemma started. "It's not anyone's fault. What happened to Oliver was an accident, no one wanted for that to happen. Yes, Connor may have said those words to Oliver, but we knew he didn't mean it. He was just angry at that time," Gemma said to comfort his mother.

"But I shouldn't have forced him… I should've given him time to think for himself," Cornelia cried in his husband's arms, but still not letting go of his son’s left hand.

"Mom, remember the party on New Year's eve?" Gemma continued when she saw her mother nodded. "You saw how great Connor and Oliver are together. You saw how Connor took care of his husband; he rubbed Oliver's foot in front of us without shame. He even increased the temperature in the room for Oliver's safety and didn't mind the complaints of the other guest or even his own comfort; we saw him dripping with sweat, but he didn't mind one bit because his priority is only Oliver and Mochi; it's like he's telling us ' _damn you, I only care what my husband needs.'_ "

Gemma smiled as she remembered those less-dramatic memories. "So no mom, it wasn't your fault. If you didn't meddle with Connor's love life, he wouldn't have this kind of amazing relationship with Oliver. He might be a father, but with Connor still hung up over Julian, he will only care for the child and not Oliver. He would have continued his miserable relationship with Julian whilst being a father to Mochi, and he would have missed the opportunity to know how love should really feel."

"You really think so?" Cornelia sniffed, still heartbroken from hearing the bad news about his grandchild.

"I know so, in fact, he should be thanking you for forcing Oliver on him," Gemma said grinningly.

"Yeah… mom, thank you…" Connor whispered as he struggled to sit on the hospital bed. "It was my fault for letting Oliver slip through my fingers, it wasn't yours."

Cornelia broke into sobs and ran to his son, engulfing him into a big hug. "Oh my baby! Connor! Baby, are you alright?"

"Mom… ouch, you're hurting me…" Connor complained when his mother touch his fresh wounds. "How long was I out?" He questioned his brother.

"10 hours…"

"Shit!" Connor grumbled. "And to answer your question… no, I'll never be fine if I don't have Oliver by my side... He doesn't want to see me because I said those horrible things to him… he'll never forgive me… I… because I had this stupid thought that Oliver and I weren't for each other, that everything happened between us was a mistake, but the horrible thing is, right after I said it… I knew that we were. I hurt him; I hurt the person that I love more than anything in this world. So of course he'll never forgive me," Connor confessed dejectedly and let his mother hugged him.

Despite all the injury his son had attained, Henry didn't second think before smacking Connor hard in the back of his head; the occupants in the room were surprised at the sudden fierceness from Connor's father.

"Dad…" Connor glanced at his father while caressing the part where he was hit.

"Then what are you still sitting here and moping like a child? Stand up, be a man and face Oliver. Tell him how sorry you are, begged him if you must. But don't ever let that boy out of your sight," Henry encouraged his son with ferocity. "You made stupid decisions, we get that, because we all screwed up once upon a time, but it doesn't mean that it's the end of the world, Connor. I know you're still grieving for your child, we all are, but don't let Oliver go. You already lost a child, but you still have a chance to make things right with Oliver, don't let that chance get away. You have to show Oliver how sorry you are, and show him how you truly love him…"

Connor wiped the tears that fell during his father's speech. He was really grateful for growing up to a loving family. "Thank you," He said not only to his father, but also to his mother and sister as well.

Then with his chin held high, Connor frisked towards the other hallway with a mission to get his soulmate back.

* * *

 

*knock knock*

Oliver didn't bother to acknowledge his visitor. He was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, dressed in his own casual clothes as he waited for his parents to settle their hospital bill. Oliver can go home now; after all the pleading he made to his father and Laurel for home hospitalization. Oliver didn't like the vibe that the hospital was giving him; he just wanted to forget the painful reminder why he was still in the hospital.

"Oliver…" Oliver didn't respond at the familiar voice. "Please Oliver look at me."

"I can't…" Oliver started to sob as he stared down the floor, but Oliver let the other man lifts his chin.

"What are you doing here, Thomas?" Oliver questioned the man in front of him.

"I came here for you. I came here immediately after hearing the news from Kathy. I needed to see for myself if you were alright."

"You saw me, and I'm not alright… now you can leave," Oliver sassed. He didn't mean to pick a fight on Thomas, but with all the things that happened, he just can't help but be angry at the world.

"Shh… Hackachu… please, don't be mad at me…" Thomas cooed and hugged Oliver. "Kathy told me what happened…Told me everything that Connor did. I'm… I'm sorry Oliver… I'm sorry about your baby…"

"Mochi…. Thomas, Mochi… my baby, Thomas, my baby…" Oliver wailed to his friend's arms. "I need my baby back, Thomas… Please bring my baby back, Thomas."

"Shh… Oliver, I… I don't know how to… I'm sorry…" Thomas parted their bodies apart and held Oliver's head between his palms, crouching a little to level his eyes with Oliver. "I… I can't turn back time Oliver, and change things… but… but I can help you with all the pain you are feeling right now. Come with me, let's get away. I'll help you heal. I'll help you get over him. I'll help you find that smile again. I'm here for you and I'm not letting you go again," Thomas promised Oliver.

"Come with me… We'll…We'll make our own family."

"I… Thomas…" Oliver stuttered and looked at Thomas's eyes, searching for sincerity in it. After a while of contemplation, Oliver stood up from his position and eyed the wedding ring on his finger. He slowly removed it from his left hand and dropped it to the floor.

"Take me away from here," Oliver said quietly and let Thomas gave him a chaste kiss.

"I'm sorry and I love you!" Connor shouted when he busted through the door of Room 404. He knew it was stupid, but he thought that he will not have another chance of saying it if Michaela was there inside the room and started beating him up again. He needed Oliver to know his real feelings before being killed by his husband’s family.

He gasped when he saw the content of the room…Or rather the lack of it.

No one was inside.

He tentatively stepped inside the room and let his hand grazed the top of the bed. ' _It's still warm. He was just here,'_ ' Connor thought to himself, he was about to run and search for Oliver, but he stopped in his tracks when he stepped on to something. Connor lifted his foot forward and dropped to his knees when he saw Oliver's wedding ring on the floor.

"Oh god! Oh god! I lost him. I lost him!" Connor bawled and reluctantly picked the ring and clutched it to his chest. "Oliver! Please! Come back! Come back, Oliver!" He yelled to the empty room.

He was too late, that ring signifies Oliver's goodbye. Connor continued crying on the floor, and when he saw a pair of shoes on the doorway, he snapped his head up, thinking it was his husband, but to his disappointment it was only his mother who heard his yell of desperation.

"He's gone… Oliver's gone, mama…He won't come back…" Connor repeated to himself and continued bawling his eyes out. "Mochi is gone, Oliver is gone… They all left me."

* * *

 

**Where should I change the status (from in-progress to complete) of the story? Should it be in the end of the "last chapter" before the epilogue or in the epilogue itself? Please write your answer in your reviews, I really don't know when I should change it from in-progress to complete. Advance Thank you!**

Sorry I'm not really a fan of medical scenes so forgive me if you are confused with the first scene… hehe

 **Title Reference: Time Traveler’s wife –** referral about the numerous miscarriages that McAdams experienced in the movie. It’s also  referring to the urge that they all wanted to go back to their past and change their mistake.

**Story Reference:**

-Google it people… it will really take 18 hours of train travel to get to Philly to Michigan

**Story Outline:**

-Oliver Struggling for life

-Kathy telling about child's death

-Connor begging

-Kathy giving Connor the ring

-Oliver leaving with Thomas

-Connor looking for Oliver

**Follow me on my accounts:**

Twitter: closetklaine

Tumblr: closetklaine27

YouTube: closet klaine

**Review to Encourage!**

 


	12. Annie

**Trigger Warning!!! Read with Caution!**

* * *

 

"Sometimes all you can do is lie in bed, and hope to fall asleep before you fall apart."

* * *

 

The night had fallen, and darkness had swallowed the whole apartment, but if someone stayed a little more and waited for their eyes to adjust, they will see a silhouette of a man, hunched at the corner of a window sill; clutching a bowtie on his chest.

The apartment was never noisy, nor was it never silent. The stillness of the place will always be disturbed by the continuous sobs and plea of the man on the window sill; begging for his family to come back to him.

This is Connor's life now. Every day, every night he hopes. Every morning and every evening he waits. But, no one ever comes back.

It still didn't deter him from hoping Oliver's return.

He can be considered as dead if you picture his life, but he had to stay strong. He needed to continue living because he still hasn't apologized or told the Oliver that he loves him.

Connor then heard a padding of feet outside his door, he quickly jumped from his position, ran towards the doorway and opened it even before his visitor had a chance to knock. He gasped at the sight of the man in front of him. There he is, Oliver Hampton in all his glory. He wanted to embrace him and kissed him, but the anger searing from the other man had stopped him.

"Oliver," Connor whispered instead, and slowly lifted his hand to brush his fingers against his husband.

"Don't," Oliver scowled and he stepped back from Connor's reach. "I'm not here to make amends with you. I'm so sick and tired of your games Connor. I just wanted to know why. Why did you do all these horrible things to me? Why do you love hurting me?" Oliver asked menacingly; tears pooling from his eyes. "Are you happy now that our baby is gone?"

"No Oliver! Please! Listen please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I lied, I lied that I didn't want the baby. I lied when I said I didn't love you. I lied! I lied!" Connor chanted, and despite Oliver's evil glares, he took a step forward and gripped Oliver's elbows. "I love you! Please Oliver, believe me when I said that I love you. You're the most amazing thing that ever happened to me."

"No! No! No!" Oliver denied and struggled to release his arms from Connor's grasp. "I never wanted to believe you. You wanted this. You want our baby gone; you want us gone, so you could be with Thomas. Stop lying Connor!" Oliver cried out. "Don't lie to me anymore!"

"No baby, please look at me," Connor pleaded and clasped Oliver's face with his hands. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that I'm lying when I said this," Connor paused as he waited patiently for Oliver's sobs to stop and for Oliver to look at him straightly. Connor took a deep breath and he said sincerely, "you are the love of my life, Oliver. And I 'm the worst person in the whole world for making the person I care most suffer because of my own stupidity. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for hurting you," Connor gently rested his forehead against Oliver's and closed his eyes. "Please Oliver… please believe me when I say that I truly love you," he breathed on Oliver's lips.

"I…I…" Oliver managed to say before his trembling lips were captured by Connor's.

Connor used Oliver's frozen state to seize his mouth and quickly plunge his tongue inside the latter's open mouth. He slurped Oliver's tongue with his own, trying every possible way to taste Oliver. Connor kissed him passionately hard, but after a while, he noticed that Oliver wasn’t kissing him back. He parted their lips and rested his forehead on Oliver's right shoulder. "Please Oliver… believe me… please come back."

"I can't. I won't come back to you!" Oliver said ferociously.

Connor cowered away from Oliver's frightening voice, and took a step back from the taller man. He then now noticed the puddle of blood around their feet; dripping from Oliver's trousers.

"Oliver… Oliver, you're bleeding… Oh god! We need to go to the hospital!" He grabbed Oliver's hand, but the taller man snatched his hand away from Connor. "Oliver, we have to go! We have to save you."

"They already did, but they also let my baby die. You let my baby die!" Oliver hover Connor's numb body and repeatedly poked him. "You wished for the baby's death! You wanted this! You wanted us gone! You asked for your own misery!"

"No! No! No! Stop! Pease stop! I didn't want this," Connor denied Oliver's accusations and covered his hands with his ears. "Stop! Stop! I'm sorry, Oliver … Please Stop!" He besought as he crumpled to his knees. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean it... I want you… I want our family back."

Connor then felt strong hands shaking his shoulders. "Connor! Connor!" Connor recognized Asher's distant voice. "Wake up, buddy!"

"Oliver!" Connor shouted as he woke up gasping for air.

Connor then felt a hand rubbing his back. "Ei… it's okay, it's just a nightmare. It's not true," Asher comforted him, and offered him a glass of water.

Connor immediately drank it and tried relaxing his shaky body. After a minute of deep breaths and the repeated open-close fist exercise, he realized that he wasn't at home, but in a plane where anyone can witness his breakdown. He immediately sat up and was very thankful that Asher, who had already been used to his nightmares, was the only one who watched him heave for air.

' _Thank god for Business Class flight,'_  Connor thought as he repositioned his body to the spacious area of his plane seat.

"Another nightmare?" Asher asked tentatively as to not startle his friend. "What is it this time?"

Connor turned his head towards Asher and quirked his eyebrow to his friend's question. "They are all the same," He responded monotonously and twisted his head on the left to watch the sunrise from the window pane. "I'm sorry for waking you up," he said after a while.

"It's okay… I understand," Asher said and lightly patted Connor's shoulders. Asher understood Connor's nightmares weren't every night, but it's getting worse as the month of May passed by; Mochi should have been born around this time and they should have celebrated Mochi's 5th birthday _. 'Should have been'_  was the key word, but it didn't happen because of the miscarriage; hence, the nightmares.

"God Connor, when will you move on?" Asher was supposed to sound irritated, but his erratic question was ended with sympathy when he saw Connor discreetly wiped the tears from his cheeks. "It's already been what… 5 years… It's time to get over him, Connor."

"5 years and 4 months to be exact," Connor automatically corrected his friend.

Five years of pleading for Oliver's family to tell him where Oliver had run off to. Every day he went to Oliver's home in Lima and begged Oliver's family to tell him where Oliver was, but they refused him every single time. He only stopped when they threatened him with a restraining order after he spent the night on their front porch.

64 months of waiting in his apartment for the love of his life to take him back. His nightmare seems real because that's what he did for the last 5 years; looking out on the window sill, waiting for a brunette to walk in the entrance door of his apartment building. Sometimes he wishes his nightmares was his reality. At least in those dreams, he got a chance to tell Oliver his feelings and he had the opportunity to apologize.

278 weeks spent with regrets that the last thing you said to the man carrying your child is to rod of it. Oh how Connor wish that he hadn't said those words.

1947 days of agonized pain for the loss of Mochi. He didn't even know if his baby were buried or cremated. After the accident, the Hamptons never did acknowledge him as Mochi's father. Connor's parents told him that they could sue them for withholding such information from him, but Connor refused their idea straight away. He didn't want the next time he sees Oliver at a court, hating him more for filing a case against his family.

46751 hours of burying himself to work and booze. Despite all the alcohol he consumed, he still didn't feel any better though. Things remain as they were...

Mochi is dead.

Oliver left him.

He is alone.

These are the facts that have haunted Connor for the last five years.

"You see, it's been five years—"Asher's explanation was cut off.

"Can you just help me take my mind off him for a moment?" Connor said without looking at Asher. "Just tell me about the details of our client again."

Asher stared at his friend for a moment, but then complied with his request. He took a white folder from his suitcase and wore his reading glasses, rattling the details of their business trip. "We would arrive at the hotel by 8:00 am. Our next agenda wouldn't be after lunch, so we could use that time to rest in our rooms… or do you want to go somewhere else, you know we could join a tour or drink at pubs?"

Connor shook his head. "No, I wanted to rest instead."

"But we could do some fun stuff or something. You barely even left your apartment. If it weren't for Gemma insisting you to go to this trip on, you would have stayed at your loft or at the office. Come on Connor, lighten up a bit."

"I'm not in the mood Asher, I just wanted this to be over."

"Fine… Fine…" Asher never succeeded in persuading Connor to go out of his apartment; his friend always refused to his and Gemma's invitations, and would only coop on the corner of his bedroom; doing whatever he thinks is the best way to handle his loss.

"We have two meetings for today; one is with Hapstall’s legal department, and the other is with the founder of the new law firm, Eve Rothlo," Asher read the information from the folder. "Hapstall's meeting will be after lunch, while Rothlo's would be around 5. Hapstall and Rothlo have the same objective. They were asking for assistance to help with their own cases, but we can only choose one case at the moment since all of our lawyers are pre-occupied.”

Asher placed the folders and glasses back to his bag and sat comfortably again. "I don't really get why Gemma wanted us to meet with Rothlo when Hapstall was a better option for this collaborative case," Asher wondered. "What do you think?"

"I also don't know... we'll just have to find out when we get there," Connor answered quietly as he watched the sunlight beams on his arm.

They were quiet for a moment, enjoying the stillness of their flight, but Asher started squirming in his seat, bothered that he hasn't said his opinion about Connor's odd way of living.

"Connor, don't be mad at me okay? I just wanted to give you an advice," Asher started.

"No offense Asher, but the last time you gave me an advice, I lost my husband and my baby," Connor quipped back.

' _So much for not being it my fault,'_  Asher thought woefully. He zipped his mouth from talking back because he knew his friend was hurting; also because he knew caused a big part of Connor's sufferings. "I mean, you really have to move on, Connor. There are tons of guys out there, on their knees bent just to catch a glance of the most prestige gay bachelor in Philadelphia. They are all waiting for you with arms wide open."

Connor this time turned his head and looked at Asher with great intensity as he responded. "Well, they are wasting their time because I'm waiting for my only one," He smiled at the end of his sentence and looked back at the clouds again, waiting patiently for their plane to land on Californian soil.

* * *

 

"Good morning! Oliver Hampton's office. _How may I help you_?" The assistant answered the ringing line.

"Simon! _Connect me with Oliver, immediately!”_ The hurried sound of the woman on the other side ordered the receptionist.

" _Right away, Ma'am”_  Simon responded, and pressed a button on the telephone to announce to his boss the waiting call.

"Sir Hampton, Ms. Eve Rothlo is on line 1," He released the button when he heard his boss pick up the other line.

"Speaking," Oliver greeted his ex-mentor and current boss.

"No time for greetings Oliver! We have an emergency," Eve answered frantically.

"What kind of emergency? Did you… did you wear a leather scarf in this kind of weather again?" He mockingly asked. He twirled in his office seat and crossed his long legs.

If you knew Oliver Hampton then, you wouldn't recognize him now. The once Walmart-shirt guy was now clad with only designers' clothing. He was wearing a black polo shirt from Gucci, topping it with Navy Blue jacket from Marc Jacobs, his skin-tight jeans is an Armani classic, paired with a suede shoes from Prada; and even his belts and other accessories are from Hermes. His coke-bottled glasses are long gone; emphasizing his great brown eyes. For a technology consultant, he sure do know how to dress himself.

"This is not a fashion Emergency, Oliver! I have to go to Provence Town because my grandmother is sick."

"Oh god! Eve, I'm sorry… Is she alright?" Oliver asked his friend worriedly.

"Yeah… yeah, she is just having those tantrum days where she wanted to see her favorite grandchild," Eve breathed. "And that was unfortunately me, so I really have to go there before she hurts herself, okay?"

"Okay… yeah... go go… but what does this have to do with me?" He asked while playing with the cord of his phone.

Eve released a forced giggle. "About that… uhmm… I have to meet Connor Walsh today and I was—"Eve weren't able to finish his explanation when Oliver shouted his answer.

"No! No! No!" Oliver stood angrily. "I told you before that I won't be any part of that account. You promised me, Eve, that I won't ever have to meet him if I do my job. I hacked into theor database. I helped our client, I can do anything else, but not this."

"Oliver, I don't really get why you don't want to meet them, but fine… it's your issues, not mine. But please Oliver, don't mix your personal affairs with our business. We need to win this case. If we lose this one, then we’re done for. They are our chance to get it."

"Then use someone else, not me. I’m not a lawyer, I can’t do anything else but hack," Oliver compromised. "Why are you making me do this?"

"Because, right now, you’re the only one I can trust,” Eve deadpanned. "You may not be a lawyer, but you know this case more than the others. You’re the one who personally hack in their system, and found the anomalies. Please Oliver, please." She pleaded.

"Belle, I… I just…" When Eve heard his hesitation, she doesn't have a choice but to use his mentor card.

"Come on, Oliver. This is my dream, my life. And as my mentee, you should know this; you were there when I started this firm. It even created Oliver Hampton version two-point-o. I devoted years of building this law firm, and despite my busy schedule, I still make the time to teach you everything you need to know about it. If you can't do this to the company, then please do this for me. Do this because you value our friendship, and you don’t want me to lose my company.”

Oliver really wanted to help Eve, but helping her means facing Connor. And even after five years, his knees tremble whenever he remembers him, what Connor did to him. "I… uhmm… Can you give me a moment to think please? I'm sorry I can't agree immediately. I just have to talk to someone first."

"Okay… sure sure… but please Oliver, I'm begging you here. The meeting is on 5, make up your mind before that."

"Merci!" Oliver then hung up his phone and hurriedly made a call to his best friend.

The biggest change in Oliver's life was not his impeccable taste in fashion, or his newfangled attitudes and habits, but it was how he depended more on his family and friends for help whenever he faces troubles. He didn’t think of it as a burden anymore, rather, he thought that they were helping him lift off his problems.

The phone rang three times before it was answered on the other end.

"He's here!" Oliver exclaimed on the phone. "He's here!"

"Who's there? Oliver, what happened to you?" Laurel alarmingly questioned him.

Laurel and Oliver's friendship grew after the accident, and even when Oliver moved to another state; separating the budding relationship between the two friends, their friendship stayed strong. She was also Oliver's best option in this situation because his whole family will be bias to him and will decide instantly even before he was finished explaining.

"Connor!" Oliver shouted. "Connor is here!"

Oliver heard a ruffling noise of sheets on the other end, he winced when he didn't take into account that Laurel was doing night shifts this month, and had woken up his friend from her slumber.

"Oliver… okay, calm down. Deep breaths, baby," Laurel instructed with her soft voice. "In and out… in and out… I don't want you losing on me."

After his calming exercise, he flopped back down on his office chair and repeated his dilemma again. "What am I going to do, Laurel? Connor is here, and I have to face him."

"I thought we have already talk about that when you agreed on Eve's idea?" Laurel asked, her voice a little slurry from being disturbed in her sleep.

"Yeah… we talked about the 1% probability that Connor and I would meet. I only agreed to her idea when I knew that my face and name will not be recognized by anyone whose last name is Walsh."

"Then what's the problem? You knew he would come to your company. If that really bothers you then just made an excuse that you're sick and you can't go to work or something," Laurel offered and let a yawn on the end of her sentence.

"Okay, there are so many wrong things with what you've said. Number 1, I'm sorry for waking you up in that ungodly hour."

"Totally forgiven," Laurel intercepted.

"Number 2, I'm already at the office, so I can't miss work and tell them that I'm on sick leave. And number three, I knew he would come, but I didn't know that I would have to meet him outright," Oliver finished helplessly.

"Meeting him outright?" Laurel repeated just to be sure. And when she heard his friend made an affirming sound, she sighed irritated. "Okay, Hampton. You really have to tell me everything. Meeting him today? Can you tell me exactly what happened? Start from the beginning," She ordered.

"Eve had a family emergency, and she begged me that I have to replace her in the collaboration meeting."

"Then refused her," Laurel immediately supplied.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" He asked her sarcastically. "She begged me, Laurel. She begged me, and Eve Rothlo doesn't beg, Laurel. She really wanted this case."

Laurel sighed; frustrated at his friend's indecisiveness before starting her own explanation. "I don't really have a say here, Oliver. You already made up your mind. You wanted this. Uh-uh. Don't deny it Hampton," She added when she heard her friend squirming on the other end. "Actually, you needed this."

"I do?"

"You do need this… It's time, Oliver," She said with a gentle voice. "It's already been 5 years. You can't hide from him forever. You have to get out there and face him. I'm not saying that you and him have to be friends because I really don't want you to do that, and that's way too much for you to handle right now. Think of meeting him as part of a healing process. What you've been doing for the past five years are patching your wounds with bandages, when what you should have done is to stitch it close for it to really heal; meeting Connor will be your only help to find closure."

Oliver knew Laurel was right. He knew that he must face Connor again, but he is still scared that he'll make a wrong decision again.

"But… but what if—"

"No, he won't. I promise you that he won't. But if he still has the guts to do it, then I'll be the one to castrate Connor if he hurt you again," She promised sincerely.

"I didn't peg you for being barbaric, Mrs. Delfino," Oliver joked, somehow relieved from Laurel's promise to him.

He heard a giggle and another deeper voice coming from his speaker phone. "Well, being the only girl with a house full of little Franks will do something to your mental state," She yawned again. "Okay, I really have to cut our conversation because my husband is calling me to bed and I still have a shift later.”

"Yeah yeah... Thanks for the advice, Laurel! I love you!"

"I love you too. And remember Oliver that we'll always be there for you," She reminded him.

"I know."

"Now go! Meet the Walsh, and win the case. After that, everything we'll be fine again. Au revoir!" She said finally and hung up the phone.

Oliver hung his phone call with Laurel, and pressed a series of button to redirect him to Eve's assistant. "Bring me all the data you collected about the Mahoney v. Gibson case. Rapide!" He barked and put the phone back.

He flopped down tiredly to his chair and thought for a moment how his reunion with his ex-husband will turn out to be.

The clock is rapidly ticking as Oliver and his assistant, Simon; garnered all the material concerning the collaborative case with Connor’s company.

Oliver was sitting restlessly in his chair; silently reading Eve's proposal project while his assistant recited all information about the company. Oliver was irritated at his boss for making him do this on the last minute, but he was still confident that he could deliver the proposal without breaking a sweat.

In the past five years, he had said good bye to the old—shy and timid—Oliver Hampton, and had said hello to the now confident, braver and wiser Oliver. His journey to change wasn't easy; he had consultants and attended trainings and seminars to be seen like he was now, but not one bit he complained, because this time he was changing for himself and not for other people.

Oliver closed the folder after he finished reading the proposal and can now be fully attentive to what his assistant was narrating. He listened about the Corporation's goals and objectives, vision mission and all that crap; however, the pen he had been twirling in his hand dropped when he heard something implausible. He sat up straight and looked at Simon incredulously. "What did you say?" He asked furiously.

Simon looked at him nervously, he wasn't used to seeing his boss so angry; he wondered if he had said something wrong. "Uhmm… uhh… The Walsh-Millstone Law Firm had created and contributed to numerous foundations; such as, the Trevor project, PAFPI, **TOMORROW** , the foundation for abusive—"

Simon's voice was drowned by Oliver's thoughts.

_‘TOMORROW’_

Oliver quickly dismissed his subordinate and once he was alone in his office, he quickly logged on to his computer and for once in the last five years, he searched about his ex-husband. He typed  _'Connor Walsh, TOMORROW'_  in the Google Search bar and clicked the first link that redirect him to their main site. He read and read and read, he even turned off his alarm when it rang at 4:50, he just continued reading until he was satisfied with his research about the foundation.

Four years ago, Connor and Gemma Walsh had founded TOMORROW. The foundation's focus were for pregnant individuals; mainly the male carriers. The foundation's mission was to develop advanced facilities and provide additional treatment for the health and wellness of the carriers and their unborn child.

What more mind blowing was not just the foundation's establishment date was on Oliver's birthday, but the logo of the TOMORROW Foundation. Their symbol was shaped like a sword, with three crystals in the middle, and it is freaking similar with the Christmas gift that he gave Connor 5 years ago. The foundation's name was also imprinted on the same area where he engraved it.

He sat there silently as he stared at the TOMORROW logo in his desktop. He thought of what Connor's reason for creating this, but he can't think of any logical explanation for Connor's actions. He sighed heavily, still confused with his new knowledge about his ex-husband. "Un-freaking-believable! What the hell do you want, Connor?" He shouted angrily and slammed his fist on his desk.

After a moment of draining his emotion to put his professional mask, Oliver then stood up and marched to the meeting room where he will once again face the demon of his past.

* * *

 

After Connor's successful meeting with the Hapstall’s, they made a short stop to their hotel for a change of clothes. He would have signed those agreement papers for the collaborative case if it weren't for Gemma's insistence on checking the other firm. After he freshened up, he and Asher proceeded to go to Rothlo's main office and meet Eve.

They were ushered to the top floor's meeting room, it was small but decent compared to the Hapstall's. They had been waiting for around 15 minutes for Ms. Rothlo to arrive.

"You should have just signed with Caleb," Asher suggested impatiently in his seat. He twirled the chair and faced his business partner, who was currently standing on the corner of a full-length glass window; enjoying the overview of California.

Before Connor could respond to Asher's suggestion, he heard a knock from the entrance door and man entered looking apologetic. "I'm sorry for the delay, sir. Ms. Rothlo had an emergency to attend to, but Mr. Hampton will join you in a moment," He gave a small smile and hurriedly exit the room.

The two men froze in their position when they heard Oliver's last name from the staff earlier.

"Did he—"Connor started as he stared at the closed door.

"He did. Oh shit!" Asher finished for him, standing up from his seat.

Connor needed to know for sure if he heard the assistant right. He quickly ran to the door and opened it, ready to shout and look for the person earlier, but his jaw dropped dead when he was faced with a man dressed in impeccable fashion, and a 100% replica of the love of his life.

"Oliver," Connor whispered unbelievably. He then subtly pinched his thigh to know if he was just dreaming again. He can't be more grateful for pain when he felt his nails digging on his thigh. "It really is you…"

"Good afternoon, Mr. Walsh. We are sorry for the delay," Oliver said blankly, not wanting to let Connor see an ounce of his emotion.

"Oliver…" Connor whispered desperately, and just like in his dreams, he tentatively reached for Oliver's hands.

Oliver saw the movement and side step from Connor, and with a stoic face he gestured for them to enter the room. "Please set aside your personal affairs, this meeting is important to me, so please stay professional, Mr. Walsh," Oliver said before entering the room. Because of the small entryway, their shoulders brush when Oliver entered the room first, ignoring Connor when the latter whispered _'I've been looking for you forever.'_

Asher heard the whole exchange and knew that his best friend felt overwhelmed, and tried rescuing him from his frozen state. He walked in front of Connor and asked him if he wants to reschedule the meeting. Unfortunately, the words 'leaving' and 'Oliver' should never be used in the same sentence, because he immediately saw the tears pooling from Connor's eyes as his friend shook his head frantically.

"No no no… I can do this; I want to talk to him after the meeting. I just found him, Asher."

"Are you sure?" Asher probed again. "He's still here if we reschedule, I know you can't think properly after seeing him now."

"But what if he's not here anymore… I'm not taking any chances of losing him again," Connor replied sternly, and walked to sit at the end of the meeting table.

At the corner of his eye, Oliver watched Asher said things to a frozen Connor, and waited until Connor and Asher took their proper seats. He turned back from them and inhaled deeply before starting his report.  _'I can do this,'_  He thought lastly.

Asher's eyes move from Oliver to Connor throughout the meeting, and if the situation was different, he would have laughed at his friend's love struck face. However, he knew what Connor had been through throughout the years and he was very happy for him that after five years, he had finally found Oliver.

' _He was enjoying this…'_  Connor thought lovingly as he listened to Oliver's report. Truth to be told, their case was not even comparable with the Hapstall's, it was a sure lose. If it had not been Oliver who was reporting the case to him, he would have signed the proposal with Caleb Hapstall already. So even if the meeting hasn't finished yet, he had decided that he will personally take the case and help Rothlo win the case.

' _He is so different'_  Connor observed Oliver.  _'The way he speaks and moves are the same, but it gives off a different aura. He seems more confident, poised and… and stronger_.'

And Connor was falling for him even more.

"…so that's the reason why you should take this case with us. We still have more evidence against the other party, but we won’t reveal that yet until you agreed to help us with the case," Oliver finished and turned off the projector using the controller in his hand. "What do you think?" He asked giddily, pleased to finish his work successfully.

Connor's chin rested on the heel of his wrist as he stared at Oliver. "I miss you," he slipped dreamily.

"Excuse me?" Oliver asked incredulously, his joyful aura instantly turned sour when he heard Connor's reply. "What did you say?" He crossed his arms and glared daggers at Connor.

"I… Uhmm…" Connor startled at Oliver's angry stance. "I mean… uh… Uhmm…"

"Please follow me to my office, Mr. Walsh," Oliver said with fake politeness and strutted outside the room. He was seething with anger at Connor's unprofessional response, and didn't even glanced back to make sure that Connor was following him.

When he heard the click of the door in his office being shut, he turned around and faced Connor. "What the hell was that?" Oliver asked angrily. "I told you to be professional, right? I asked you one small favor and you can't even do that!"

"I'm sorry… I just can't help myself…" Connor said shamefully, but still didn't look away from Oliver, he was still afraid that the Oliver in front of him was just another pigment of his imagination. "I just saw you and I really really wanted to say that."

"Can't you wait later? I told you that this is really important to me and I don't want our past be the reason of its failure," Oliver knew he shouldn't talk to Connor like that; he still needed his approval after all. But when Oliver thought they could separate their personal lives from business. Connor had to ruin it by saying those things. He just can't help but explode in front of him.

"I'm really sorry… I really didn't mean to say it earlier… I just… I'm just happy that I finally found you and I really miss you," Connor said sincerely.

"Can you cut that crap, Connor?! You've used that before and I'm not falling anymore of your lies. I really need you to be professional and consider our offer."

"I promise I'm not talking shit here. I really do miss you," When Connor heard Oliver let a humorless laughed, he winced. He really needed to talk to him in a less formal environment. He then straightened his stance, and put his professional mask for a while. He had to do this quickly and invite Oliver for a talk somewhere else.

"Well, Mr. Hampton where should I sign?" Connor watched as the smile he missed watching was being slowly played in front of him. "

Really?" Oliver asked astonishingly. "You're really going to help us—I mean help Eve with this case.”

"Yes," He answered shortly and took his personal pen from the breast pocket of his suit.

He watched as Oliver turned around and took the folder that he flung on the table earlier. He gestured for Connor to walk to the part of his office where a couch and a coffee table was situated. They took a seat on the couch, with a fair amount of professional distance, and then Oliver pointed where Connor should sign his name.

They gave their professional thank you's and handshakes, and if Connor's professionalism cracked a bit for letting his hand linger a little longer than necessary when their hands touched, they both chose to ignore it.

Connor watched Oliver a little more before he had the courage to ask him. "Oliver… can we go out today and talk?" Connor asked hesitantly. “I really need to talk to you.”

Oliver froze for a moment. "I can't," he replied; rapidly gathered his things from the table, and stood up. "It's nice doing business with you, Mr. Walsh," Oliver said blankly. "Ms. Rothlo will be contacting you about the issue's progress. Thank you and good bye."

Before Connor could ask the reason why Oliver cannot talk to him, the door of the office slammed open and a little girl, wearing a matching plaid gray vest and skirt with a black beret on her head, came rushing inside the office, and dragged a taller man who Connor was very familiar with.

' _Thomas,'_  Connor remembered the taller man's face even if the full-grown beard had been totally shaved off.

He was stone frozen in his position when he heard the little girl yelled. "Papa! Papa!" And Connor almost fainted when he watched Oliver lifts the girl in his arms and let Thomas kiss him on the lips.

And just like that, Connor's hopes and dreams of being with Oliver died; at the same time his heart were ripped from him again. Oliver already have a new family.

Connor was late.

He was five years too late.

* * *

 

**Title Reference: "Annie”** Tomorrow Foundation where the Tomorrow song got famous for, and also because of the little girl at the end of the chapter.

**Story Outline:**

-5 years' time skip

-Connor and Asher business talk on plane

-Oliver finding out their client

-Business meeting

-Oliver and Thomas as a couple

-Child's entrance

**Scenes Included:**

-Connor creating foundations for pregnancies

**Follow me on my accounts:**

Twitter: closetklaine

Tumblr: closetklaine27

YouTube: closet klaine

**Review to Encourage!**

 


	13. Meet the Hampton

_"The weak can never forgive."_

* * *

Connor struggled for air and hastily untied his bowtie and undid three of the buttons of his white dress shirt as he slowly replays the scene he witnessed earlier.

Oliver is with another man…with the other man's child. Oliver has his own family.

Connor held his palms together under the faucet as he fills it with water and splashed the content on his face. "Wake up, Connor! Wake up! This is just another nightmare." He chanted desperately and splashed his face with water again. "Please… please… let it all be a dream…" Connor wished dreadfully, but he knew there was no way he could wake up from this because this is his reality now; a sad and painful reality.

More than five years ago, he was married to the love of his life, but he was just too stupid to acknowledge it. He let his emotions cloud his judgment and made horrible things that eventually led Oliver away from him. He watched on the mirror in front of him as the droplets of water, mixed with his own tears, land on his necklace. It's a simple long stainless steel lace that stops just below his clavicle and with the two platinum rings as its pendant… his and Oliver's wedding ring.

The night he found the wedding ring on the floor, he knew that Oliver had given up on him and left him with nothing else. Up to this date though, Connor wonders if Oliver was aware that he took Connor's heart with him when he left.

Throughout the years, Connor clung onto their cliché wedding vows of _'Till death do us part'._ Even if he and Oliver weren't together anymore, those words help him strive to live every single day. Only death can separate him from Oliver, and he'll fight death until he has Oliver in his arms again. But now, he was having second thoughts as he remembered how Oliver's lips curved into a smile when he lifted the child into his arms and leaned on Thomas's arms for balance. Maybe death isn't the only thing that can keep them apart… maybe seeing Oliver happy with another man can make him finally give up on his fantasy that he and Oliver are meant for each other.

For the last five years, even if he is just taking a shower, he never took off the necklace once he had worn it. With Mochi gone, he was too scared to lose the only other thing that bounded him to Oliver. But as he watched himself fiddles the ring between his fingers on the mirror of the restroom, he thought that maybe now he has a reason to take it off.

Connor's thoughts were disrupted by a succeeding loud knock on the door followed by the voice of a man quickly wiped the remnants of water on his face, fastened his buttons, straightened his shirt and wore his deep blue blazer again. He paused first, closed his eyes and breathed in deeply before unlocking and exiting the restroom. "Sorry," he said courteously to the man waiting outside the door, and then searched for the table where Oliver and Thomas were.

Yes, he made another stupid decision. He should have decline Oliver's offer of dinner. Based from Oliver's sullen reaction when he accepted the dinner invitation, he realized that Oliver only invited him out of courtesy. It was a stupid idea to intrude to their family dinner date, but it wasn't a mistake; he simply wanted to know more of Oliver and his new family.

He even bore the most heartbreaking elevator trip he had ever ridden. Being invisible from his position at the back of the pulley, he watched as the little girl rattle off about his friends at the day care as the two men listened intently and laughed with her. He had a passing thought that it was him and Mochi that was making Oliver laughed at the moment, but he quickly repressed the that foolish idea.

So when they finally arrived at a French family diner across Oliver's building, Connor immediately excused himself to the restroom and had his own breakdown. He had regretted ordering Asher to go back to their hotel first when he needed someone to calm his nerves and help him get through this dinner.

Connor quickly found the table where they're at, but he stopped momentarily to observed how the family interacts. He was so envious of Thomas to have a family with Oliver. He wanted to hate Thomas and the girl for making Oliver so happy when it was supposed to be him in their position. But as he watched the girl on Oliver's lap, he doesn't have the heart to hate the innocent girl.

As Connor watched their gleeful faces, he thought of bailing the dinner and tried talking to Oliver alone on another time, but the girl turned her head and saw him. Then the kid started jumping on Oliver's lap, pointed at him and shouted, "Curly! Curly!"

' _I guess there's no out in here.'_ Connor thought and made his way through the diner and sat at the vacant seat of the four-corner table. He was startled when the girl immediately leapt on his lap and tugged his hair.

"Eew. Why is your hair sticky?" The girl asked giddily, and continued playing with his hair.

"Uhmm… uuhhh…" Connor started blankly, he was too surprised by the girl's sudden question about his hair products that he even didn't notice how the girl's action made the other two men froze on their seat. He just held the little girl in place; cautious that she might fall because of her excessive liveliness.

"I like it." The little girl giggled. "It's like play dough, right Papa?"

"Papa?" Connor repeated the nickname and glanced at Thomas, who had his lips on Oliver's ears, whispering sweet nothingness to him.

"Come on, baby… sit with me. It's rude sitting jumping on other people's lap."

"But I like playing with his hair," The girl protested and pouted his lips.

"Better than mine?" Thomas pouted back.

"No!" The girl shouted, and then jumped from Connor's lap and run towards Thomas. "I like yours the best coz it tickles." Thomas chuckled to the girl's answer and lifted the kid to place him on a high chair between Oliver and Connor.

It was quiet for a moment when the chils was suddenly engrossed with the utensils on her tray, leaving the adults to talk to themselves.

"So… you and Thomas?" Connor bravely asked Oliver to disperse the awkward silence among them.

"Me and Thomas." Oliver responded and curled his right arm with the other man's left.

"Are you two…?" Connor started, but can't bear to finish his own question. _'Happy…? Engaged…? Married…?'_

Even without finishing, Oliver knew what Connor was trying to ask, so he gently intertwined his fingers with Thomas and brought it to his lips. "We're planning on it. I mean… that's the only thing missing considering that we already have Alexi."

The chain on Connor's neck suddenly felt so heavy that it made him harder to breathe. For the last five years, he spent thinking how his reunion with Oliver will result to. He thought of a scenario where Oliver will realize how he still loves Connor and came running to him despite losing their baby. Another where Oliver will find him, drenched from the rain and begging for his forgiveness on their front porch in Michigan. Another was where he will let Oliver beat him up so badly until he was satisfied, but Oliver will tend to his wounds afterwards and they'll make up eventually. He even thought of having angry sex with him; Oliver will suddenly show up to their apartment, they'll have a heated argument that'll led to Connor being ravished on the front door of their apartment, letting him only come after the third-time Oliver fucks himself on Connor's cock.

All his fantasies have different beginnings, but he only had one ending; him and Oliver lies on a soft cot while whispering _'I love you'_ & 'sorry' to each other. Oliver will pregnant, and they will start a new family again.

Connor and Oliver.

Oliver and Connor.

They were supposed to be endgame, not Oliver and Thomas.

"So her name is Alexi?" Connor probed Oliver for another topic. ' _A little more and you can get out of here. Calm your brains, Walsh.'_ he reminded himself and twisted his head to look adorably at the girl beside him.

"Princess Alexandra…" Oliver elaborated and smiled at the child's cuteness.

"Flashdance." Connor whispered, but the occupants on the table heard him nevertheless.

"Excuse me?" Oliver asked and stared at Connor incredulously.

"ohh… I mean…" Connor started when he saw Oliver glaring at him; he didn't intend to blurt his thoughts out. "Alex from Flashdance. Uhmm… I remembered that you keep playing that record before. I… I just thought you named her after the protagonist." Connor clarified sheepishly.

"Oh… uhmm… yeah… I did." Oliver admitted reluctantly and was also surprised that Connor still remembered random insignificant things about him _. 'What are you up to, Connor? First the Tomorrow Foundation and now this?'_

"So you really named her after Flashdance?" Connor asked giddily, pleased that he guessed the baby's origin name right.

"Yeah." Oliver smiled softly, but then remembered that this is Connor Walsh who he is talking to and immediately returned to his stoic posture. "But she preferred to be called Alexi."

"That's me! That's me! I'm Alexi." The girl—Alexi—shouted from her seat while stomping her feet on the elevated foot rest.

"I know, baby… You're my only Alexi." Oliver smiled and leant forward from his seat to kiss his cheeks.

"I'm Papa's only Alexi." The girl repeated, he glanced at their table and suddenly remembered their guest who had sticky hair. "Curly?" He turned to Connor and then he nodded when his papa whispered Curlys' real name.

"Mister… uhmm.. Connor… Are you papa's friend?" The girl asked curiously.

Connor thought for a moment on how to answer the girl's question. With the factors that constrained his relationship with Oliver, he knew that he can't be considered as a friend right now. So to be safe, he answered that they were just business partners, which of course the little girl didn't know what it meant yet.

"It's like papa and Ms. Eve, Alexi. They work with the guy with a hammer," Thomas clarified for him.

"Ohh…" Alexi paused for a moment and looked at Connor intently like she was trying to look for a smudge of dirt on his face. "Mister Connor… how old are you?"

Connor didn't know why the girl asked him his age, but he still answered him. "I'm thirty-two. How about you Alexi, how old are you?"

"Uhmm… I'm…" The girl then lifted her hands to her face and slowly counted her age by raising each of her fingers. "One… two… three… four…" she then thrust his hands to Connor's face and shouted. "I'm four! Mr. Connor."

It stung knowing that the girl was four years old. Apparently, it didn't take long enough for Oliver to get over him and start a new family with his best friend; whereas, he spent five years hoping for their broken relationship to be fixed.

"Papa, what's tee-tee two?" she asked when she tried counting Connor's age on her fingers, but always stopped on number ten.

"Thirty-two, Alexi." Thomas repeated slowly. "There are too many numbers for your brain, Alexi, but you'll learn it once you get bigger…"

"Like you?"

"Like me… and uhmm…Like Connor and Papa… Mr. Connor is as old as papa." Thomas jokingly explained and received a playful jab from Oliver.

"You're old like papa?" The girl returned her gaze towards Connor.

"I guess…yeah…"

"Then you can't be my friend anymore and I can't play with your hair." Alexi said sadly.

Connor was about to tell him that he can still be her friend even if he is older than her, but the next words that came out from the girl's mouth made his blood drain from his body.

"If you're old like papa, then you're also a dad like him, right?" Alexi questioned innocently. "Do your little Connors also have hair like yours?" Alexi asked and tried reaching for Connor. "Can I be their friend?"

The three men stayed frozen-shock when they heard the little girl's innocent question. And said little girl, then now noticed how their table became so eerily quiet, so she stopped grabbing for Connor and looked at the man himself.

"Mr. Connor, are you crying? I won't play with your hair anymore, I promise." Alexi swore when she saw Connor's tears falling from his eyes; afraid that she upset the other man.

Pour Connor a bucket of cold water then electrocute him then repeatedly whip his back with a metal chain, but nothing was comparable to the painful reminder that he was once a father… that he and Oliver were supposed to have their own happily ever after.

It's the sweet voice of Oliver assuring Alexi that it wasn't the girl's fault why he was crying that broke him from his aching trance. He stood up abruptly from his seat and made the chair stumbled backwards, causing a loud noise that gained the attention of all the customers and staff of the restaurant.

"I… I'm sorry… I have to go." He said to Oliver and Thomas; trying to regain a little bit of dignity even though they can all see how wretched he was. He then quickly dashed from the restaurant; stumbling in the process as his head became hazy and his eyes were flooded with his tears.

* * *

*Crash*

*Bang*

*Crash*

From his position just outside Connor's hotel door room, Asher can picture how Connor ferociously threw things at the wall, and smashed it into pieces. He was worried about his friend's state of mind, he had only seen Connor like this once. It was five years ago in Michigan, on the night Connor had found out about Oliver's miscarriage.

Asher should have insisted on participating on the dinner and be there for his friend. He shouldn't have obeyed Connor when he was instructed to go back to the hotel first. He should have protested and disagreed with Connor, but his words were caught in his lips when he saw Oliver Hampton walking hand-in-hand with a taller man—which he was introduced to be Thomas—and the little girl as their daughter.

It must have been a big blow to Connor to see the love of his life—or so Asher was told—to be seen happy with another family. And as he looked at Connor's pleading eyes, he conceded to his friend command and let him go to the dinner alone.

But now as he listened to the continuous sound of items being smashed into parts and the loud wail of Connor's cries of Oliver & Mochi's name, he wondered how Connor's meeting with Oliver's new family turned out to be. He knew that it won't turn out good, but he didn't expect that it will bring the vicious beast in Connor out again.

Nevertheless, he didn't dare go inside the room; he stayed outside and waited patiently for the sound in Connor's room to subside. It took an hour before he can't hear anymore furniture breaking… thirty minutes more before Connor stopped shouting … and another two for the sound of sobbing to completely stop; indicating that Connor had drained all of his energy and had fallen asleep.

When Asher was sure that Connor's outburst was finished, he took his phone out and called Gemma Walsh. Connor and Gemma's relationship as siblings were strong to begin with, but it strengthened even more when Gemma became Connor's rock during the five years of Connor's desperation. She was the one who knew what to do in this kind of situation.

Asher quickly dialed Gemma's number and was thankful that she answered it immediately, he hurriedly explained what had happen—which is not that helpful, given that he wasn't part of the dinner—he started from Oliver's sudden appearance during the meeting that led to Oliver and Connor's talk in the office—which he still doesn't know what happened by the way—to finding about Thomas and their child and then to the destruction of Connor's hotel room.

After Asher explained the situation, Gemma then advised Asher to let Connor sleep for a while and he'll talk to Connor himself later. He assured Asher that once he had talked to Connor, everything will be fine again.

They hung up the phone call, but Asher doubted Gemma's assurance that things will be the way as it was. Gemma wasn't the one who had caught a glimpse of Connor before he disappeared to his room, and lifeless can only be the best, or rather the worst that you could describe Connor's state.

* * *

The night had just fallen as they stumbled inside the two-story house. It was a typical country house, it was not too spacious nor was it too big for Oliver's little family; furthermore, Oliver refused to move to a bigger house even if he already had the sufficient funds to transfer.

Oliver let Thomas tucked Alexi in bed as he proceeded directly to the kitchen and took a glass wine from his wooden cupboard and the red bottle of wine which he reserved for special occasions. He made an exception this time, he needed something strong to get through the rest of the night.

He drunk the wine as he repeated in his head the incident in the diner, and no matter what he does, he can't erase on his mind the look of desperation in Connor's eyes.

"He should be happy!" Oliver blurted out and paced the kitchen floor while holding the glass of red wine in his hand. "He got what he wanted, so why was he acting like I took everything away from him when he was the one who ruined my life!" Oliver whispered angrily to the room. He didn't want to disrupt Alexi's sleep just because of his fucked up relationship with his ex-husband.

"Maybe because he felt guilty about what he did to you…" Thomas suggested while leaning on the entryway of the kitchen. He gently walked behind Oliver, took the glass in his hand, drunk the remaining alcohol and put it on the kitchen sink.

"Is Alexi asleep yet?" Oliver questioned and leant the heels of his palms on the kitchen counter for balance.

"Like a boar…" Thomas replied; he wrapped his arms on Oliver's waist and rested his chin on the pale man's shoulder. "Relax, okay. Everything will be fine." Thomas comforted him.

"Everything is not fine, Thomas. Connor is here. Why would he show up now when I just started forgetting everything that happened." He asked the taller man even though he knew that Thomas doesn't know the answer to his question. "Why does he make me feel that I was the bad person here?"

"shh… you're not… you're not bad…"

"But you saw his face on the restaurant, Tom. He was crying because Alexi mentioned about him being a father." He turned around from the man's embrace and talked to him face-to-face. "He was the one who said that he didn't want the baby in the first place, so why was he so devastated about losing Mochi?"

"I really think that he felt guilty about giving you the abortion papers…"

"So does he think that because he is guilty about aborting the baby that everything will be fine again?" Oliver asked Thomas angrily, he knew he shouldn't have blown his anger to Thomas's face, but his mouth can't just learn when to shut up. "Does he think that we could regain our relationship just because he still remembered random things about me? Does he think that building foundations for carriers like me will help him turn time and stop his idiotic past-self to make stupid decisions?"

Thomas was about to respond but Oliver beat him to it.

"No, Thomas! Everything will never be the same no matter what he does or what he remembers. He ruined my life!" He shouted to the blonde-guy. "And now when I've finally moved on and happy with my life, he came crashing it again. "Oliver cried to the man's arm and clutched to the collar of his dress shirt. "That's not fucking fair!"

Thomas embraced Oliver tightly and let the thin man wet his expensive shirt with saliva and tears. He waited until Oliver finished crying, so that he could held Oliver's face with both of his palms, and looked intently at his eyes. "Do you really think that you've already moved on?" Thomas questioned him.

When Oliver gave a nod, Thomas continued. "Are you really sure? …because part of moving on is finding your closure, Oliver. For you to have that, you and Connor need to have a serious conversation." He then gave Oliver a small smile. "It's already been five years since the accident… Things have already changed, you change. It became better for you. You have me… and you have Alexi. And sooner or later, your anger for Connor will not only affect you, but it'll affect Alexi also. Isn't five years enough for you to let go and forgive Connor for what he did?"

"But…. But…"

"I know that what he did to you is painful, but isn't it easier to move on if you hear his apology? Because most often than not, it's the not forgiving that holds us back to true happiness."

"But I'm still scared, Dee, what if he—"

"He won't. I promise you he won't and on the one in a million chances that he'll hurt you again, I'll be the one to call Michaela out so he could beat Connor again." He jested and Oliver lightheartedly slapped him on the shoulder.

"You coward." Oliver accused him; wove his arms through Thomas's neck and relaxed to the man's warm body. "I love you." He mumbled to the blonde's shoulder. "I really don't know how to survive this if my best friend weren't here."

"I know you won't and I love you too, Hackachu." Thomas replied. "And I promise you that I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

Oliver parted their bodies and lifted his fist to the man's chest. "Promise?" He asked and wiggled his pinky finger.

"Promise." Thomas swore and wrapped his finger around Oliver's.

* * *

Connor had entered his new hotel room and found Asher's laptop on the bed. It had been hours after he destroyed his previous hotel room. Because of the damages, Asher requested to transfer him into another room while his friend negotiate with the hotel manager about their compensation for the broken furniture and appliances.

Connor was never a violent person, but five years of compressed emotions can do something to your emotional state of mind. He is angry at Gemma for forcing him to go to New York, mad at Oliver for not waiting for him, angry at the world for making him suffer like this, but he is most angry at himself for ruining his own life.

He had a family.

He had a husband.

He had it all.

Had, as in the past, he's nothing, but a mere being that occupies space and has mass.

Life had lost it colors when his child passed away, but he swallowed all of that pain because he still had his husband that he needs to be looking for. But now, seeing Oliver in the arms of another man, he came to realize that he had lost his only reason to live.

The laptop was open to the Skype application. He then answered Gemma's request for video call. He flopped down to the bed and put the laptop beside him, so Gemma can only see the right side of his face, as he stared at the ceiling while talking to his older sister.

"You knew, didn't you?" Connor asked Gemma.

"I knew that Oliver is part of Eve's firm," Gemma replied. Because of the distance and Gemma's busy schedule, he can't fly right away to New York and comfort his brother, so she settled on talking to Connor via Skype.

"So that's why you are so adamant for me to take this case," Connor stated monotonously. His energy had been all used up on his outburst earlier, and even after a good amount of sleep, he still felt so tired. "I don't really know if I should be grateful or not."

"But I thought you wanted to see him…" Gemma said confusingly.

"Oh… I do… trust me, Gemma. I spent the last five years trying to be a better man, so that when fate finally wanted for me and Oliver to meet again, Oliver will be so proud of me. And I'll spend our remaining days to make sure that he is the happiest person in the world." He breathed deeply and twisted his head to look at his brother. "But if I knew that fate never wanted for us to be together, I'll rather choose to be alone and die waiting for him… at least I died hoping that there will be an 'us' again. But meeting him after five years, and knowing that he already has his own family, it just… it killed me." Tears started falling from his eyes as he clutched the rings on his chest. "I don't know how to breathe anymore. I don't know how to live the rest of my life knowing the reason of my existence had vanished before my eyes."

How could Gemma respond to that? Her brother sounded like a teenager with suicidal issues, and another wrong word could trigger something dark in her brother. Gemma just hoped that Connor was only talking nonsense and won't really take his own life. She knew how hard life had been for him with Mochi and Oliver gone, so he was afraid that Connor finding out about Oliver and Thomas is the last straw for him. So just to be sure, Gemma chose not to give Connor words of comfort anymore and just asked him to go back to Phili.

"B… I don't know… just go home Connor, and let's talk about this first please." Gemma pleaded, but apparently \he had said something wrong because it made his brother bawled his eyes out again.

"Oliver is my home…" Connor cried and then slammed the lid of the laptop.

* * *

The ding of the elevator indicated that Oliver had reached his destination. He stepped out of the elevator, but didn't proceed to the room which he should look for.

Oliver thought about what Thomas had said to him last night, and knew that Thomas was right. He has to stop keeping grudges against needed to start anew, and the first step to attain it is forgiving Connor.

He walked to the hallowed halls of the hotel and stopped at Room 409 where Connor was staying. He lifted his fist, closed his eyes and breathed deeply _. 'I can do this.'_ He thought to himself and thumped his knuckles on the door.

Connor stays at the Le Burgundy Hotel. The place was luxurious and definitely fits Connor's social status, but one of the hotel's best features is for their customers to feel the presence of home during their stay. So the lack of modern technology in the hotel is an advantage for them; hence, they don't have doorbell and auto-machine in the room.

*knock knock*

Oliver waits.

*knock knock*

No answer.

*knock knock*

Oliver took his phone out and started texting Unique to know if his secretary really did give him the right room number, but he unconsciously gripped and turned the doorknob. The door was unlocked and opened. So without thinking, Oliver slowly entered the room and quietly whispered Connor's name.

"Connor?" Oliver murmured and stopped at the living room of the hotel room. He paused first and took in the lavishness of the room; the furniture is obviously antique, the floor was covered in expensive carpet and even the paint jobs of the walls are classy, and then he suddenly realized how creepy and stupid his action was. He was about to quietly exit the room when Connor showed up on the entryway that separates the bedroom and the living room.

"Agghhh!" Oliver shrieked; he wouldn't have done so if Connor hadn't showed up naked in front of him.

Naked, as in, no whatsoever clothing that should cover his private part.

"Oh my god!" Oliver shouted and instantly covered his eyes and immediately turned around to walk out of the room. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know Julian came with you! I'm sorry!"

When Connor heard Oliver shout, he used the towel he was using to dry his hair and hurriedly wrapped it around his hips. He was baffled about the man's sudden appearance to his room, but this was the lone opportunity he wanted and he can't let Oliver walk away again.

"Wait! Oliver wait!" Connor shouted and grabbed Oliver's wrist. "Don't leave yet."

They were both panting heavily because of the embarrassment and awkwardness of the situation. "Please Oliver, don't leave. We really need to talk." Connor said to the back of Oliver's head. "I'll change first, but can you please wait for a minute?"

When he received a nod from Oliver, Connor hurriedly run back to his bedroom and put anything that he thought was decent to wear.

Back in the living room, Oliver was repeatedly pressing his cheeks with his palms to lessen the redness and hotness of his body. For a moment there, Oliver felt a sudden feeling of déjà vu, and he shivered because the familiar tension was the samas his and Connor's first meeting at the hotel in Las Vegas.

"Hi." Connor greeted him sheepishly while biting his lips, he suddenly felt so conscious now that Oliver had seen his body. He knew he shouldn't think how Oliver was comparing his body with Thomas's; that was totally irrelevant and inappropriate.

"Hi." Oliver turned around and greeted back; embarrassed of his own action. "I'm sorry; I really didn't know you were with someone."

That got Connor curious, he had never been with anyone after Oliver; just the thought of being with someone else, especially Julian, makes him feel like he had cheated on Oliver. "I'm not… Julian and I broke up a long time ago. I'm just used to being alone, so I don't have any inhibitions to walk out… uhmm… naked."

Oliver had a feeling that there's another meaning when Connor said that he was alone, and he also was surprised that he and Julian broke up. He had the sudden urge to ask him about what happened, but stopped himself before he open his mouth. ' _It's not my business anymore to intrude to his personal life… They just didn't work out… I should just leave it like that.'_ Oliver thought, nodded at Connor and remembered his intention of going to the hotel in the first place.

Oliver riffled his bag and searched for the handwritten sorry card made by his daughter. He took it out, stepped forwards to Connor and gave it to him. "Here. Lexi wrote it for you. She had a knack of making these cards."

"Aww. Thank me for her."

Oliver smiled at Connor. "Uhmm.. about that…" Oliver started while scratching the back of his neck. "Uhmm… Why—"

"I'm sorry." Connor cut him off.

After 5 years, 4 months and 2 days, he had finally apologized to Oliver. It wasn't the grand gesture he had been planning before, but this will do. "I'm sorry for the things I've done to you. I'm so sorry for the way I treated you." He sincerely said; not giving Oliver time to respond. "I'm so fucking sorry. There is no excuse for the horrible things that I've done, but Oliver please believe me that I didn't mean it." Tears are racing to fall on his cheeks. "Please Oliver believe me that I truly am sorry. I know that I can't undo the things that I've said and done to you, but I'm just… so so sorry..."

 _'… for not showing you how much I love you… for not taking care of our baby… for being stupid… for letting you walk away from my life…'_ His mind supplied, but he dared not say it out loud.

Connor knew Oliver already has his own family, and he already accepted defeat that they can't be together anymore. "Please Oliver… I regret everything that had happened…"

Oliver wanted to question Connor more, but seeing how wretched the tanned man was about his mistaked five years ago, would suffice him for now.

Oliver had lived his life with anger, while Connor lived his with guilt. They were both broken, and only through each other that they could be fixed.

So without a second thought, Oliver stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around the crying man's neck. Connor's cheeks rested on Oliver's collar, and Oliver's chin was rested on the other man's shoulder. Oliver rubbed Connor's back for comfort as he gently whispered "You're forgiven."

Connor cried more loudly and tightened his embrace on the pale man's waist. At last, Connor had heard the two words he had been striving to hear for the last five years.

The birds were chirping more loudly, the branches of the trees were swaying with more grace, and the children's laughter became music to Connor's ears. It's not Technicolor yet, but it's a start.

It had been a week since Connor came back to Philadelphia. It also had been a week since his and Oliver's talk in his hotel room. There had been more crying and apologies after that, but eventually they have to part ways. Oliver decided that it's better for the two of them to not start anything but be acquaintances for now, and Connor agreed to it because they both needed time and space for themselves. He was glad that Oliver had forgiven him, but he wasn't ready to hear how happy Oliver was with Thomas. Even though he knew there were no hopes for them to be together again, his love for Oliver will not perish.

The past week hadn't been easy for Connor; sometimes he just stared at nothing and started thinking how he could move on from here. For three days, his routine was to get up early, bought coffee and bagels at a nearby café and eat his breakfast on a bench at a nearby park while he enjoys the beauty of nature.

It's already 8:30 am and Connor should head back to his apartment to get ready for work. He was just about to turn to the corner to his apartment when his legs bumped to a small girl.

"I'm sorry." Connor apologized immediately and was utterly surprised that he knew the girl in front of him. "Alexi?" He asked confusingly.

"Curly!" Alexi exclaimed and wrapped his tiny arms around Connor's knees.

"Connor." Oliver gasped a few steps behind Alexi; he was obviously running after the girl. "Don't go running again from me, young girl." Oliver asked and stepped beside Alexi.

Connor answered and crutch down to the girl's level to pat his head. "How… I mean, what? What are you doing here in Philly?"

"Uhmm… I live here now." Oliver answered hesitantly, and smiled closed-lip when he saw Connor's wide eyes staring at him.

Sometimes fate had its own mysterious ways of dealing with broken hearts.

* * *

 **Title Reference:** **"Meet the Hamptons"** From the movie Meet the Fockers.

**Story Reference:**

-Flashdance fro Canon-Oliver's record stash

**Story Outline:**

-Awkward Conversation among the four

-Connor conversation with Gemma

-Thomas calming Oliver down

-Klaine conversation

-Oliver moving into Connor's building

**Scenes included:**

-Gemma Knowing about Oliver's involvement in Porcelain

-Connor knew the kid name's origin

**Follow me on my accounts:**

Twiiter: closetklaine

Tumblr: closetklaine27

Youtube: closet klaine

**Review to Encourage!**


	14. Big Daddy

 

  **Thank you also for the reviews, please continue on doing so!**

* * *

 

It had been 5 years since Oliver had stepped on the soil of one of the best city he had ever visited. He missed it… he missed the never-ending traffic of Philadelphia streets, missed being shoved by rude businessmen, and especially missed the Philadelphia bagels. He missed everything that was marked with Philadelphia City.

He just so wished that he was coming back to Philadelphia because he wanted to, not because he was forced to be here.

As it turned out, Eve's grandmother was just waiting to see her favorite grandchild one last time before taking her last breath. Eve had been an emotional wreck for the last week because she had lost the only relative she had left; she was so devastated about the death of her grandmother that she tearfully begged Oliver to take over the collaboration project with the Walsh Corporation. So, of course, Oliver had no choice but to nod his head and tell his boss that he would fly to Philadelphia and finish the summer issue.

The apartment in which he was currently living belonged to Eve, and she generously loaned it to him during his stay in Philadelphia. Living in this city is not cheap, so even if he wanted to change his living arrangement, it would take a big toll in his budget. Also, the borrowed loft was near to the public facilities that he and Alexi needed; it was near to his work, to the supermarket and to the hospital.

Alexi, even with her everlasting energy, was actually anemic. She had to be constantly watched over so that she didn't become too exhausted and pass out. There was only one incident that Alexi had lost her consciousness and it nearly killed Oliver to see Alexi lying on the hospital bed; it was like five years ago over again. Oliver couldn't go through that pain again, or he might lose his mind. So he became the over protective parent, but Thomas had advised him not to be too overbearing and cost Alexi her childhood. They still visited the doctor every week and Alexi had to drink her medicine daily to maintain her blood level, and Oliver let her play all he wanted. There was still no guarantee that Alexi would not pass out again, so living near the hospital made Oliver's mind a little more at ease.

One month.

Oliver would be working with Connor for one month. There were still a lot of things left unsaid between the two of them, but he knew this was not the right time. He had planned on rebuilding their broken selves through telephone conversation first, then if they were both ready, they could meet again and start a friendship between them again. That was Oliver's original plan—a very, very long plan, but now as he watched his ex-husband inside the glass room, happily interacting with the other children, he thought that maybe the timing was just right.

One benefit of working in Connor's company was that they had built a day care center inside the building premises for the children of the employees of Walsh Corporation. They had built it four years ago as part of the project of the TOMORROW foundation. It helped the employees—who were parents—to alleviate any worry about leaving their children in unknown places. The day care was free, safe and near, so a lot of working parents had transferred to their company to acquire these parental incentives.

The day care center was one-half of an entire floor, the other half was the employees' lounge. The walls of the day care were all glass so parents who wanted to see their children might watch outside the room without disturbing the class. The walls did not reach the ceiling, so the parents could hear the happiness of the children as they played. The floor was covered with soft colorful foam puzzles, and different kinds of toys were scattered on the long shallow table. The room was built and furnished with the consideration of children in mind. The only thing that was really out of place was the curly man in the grey suit inside the day care room, cradling a yellow puppet on his right hand that oddly looked like him.

The children were patiently huddled around the chair where Connor was sitting, waiting for the puppeteer to start his show. He couldn't help but grin widely as Connor dubbed the puppet's voice; it was really cute to see a thirty-two year old man enjoyed interacting with children. And of course, when he heard puppet-Connor asked for a volunteer, it was Alexi who immediately leaped to Connor's lap - not even giving Connor the chance to choose another kid.

Oliver gave a heartily laugh as he watched Alexi tugging the curly hair from the Connor-puppet and how Connor was trying to explain to Alexi that the hair was stitched to the puppet's body.  _'My kid really is obsessed with hair.'_ Oliver's thought was interrupted when he heard a female voice beside him.

"You really have to stop giving him heart eyes." A black woman wearing the day care teacher's uniform, which was a yellow polo shirt matched with brown shorts and black converse shoes, said.

"Excuse me?" Oliver spluttered and turned his body to face her. _'What the hell is she talking about?'_

"You're new here, I presumed. I have never seen your face before." she said, but her eyes were still focused at the day care area.

"Yeah… I just started today."

"Are you single?" the woman asked, and this time she faced him.

"Wh—What?" Oliver sputtered again at the woman's bluntness. "Who the hell are you and what are you getting at?" Oliver demanded.

The woman winced at Oliver's tone. "Oops. Sorry, I did it again. Can we start over?" She didn't wait for Oliver to agree and just introduced herself. "I'm Meggy, I've been working here in the day care since Connor…" she pointed at Connor, who was now playing tag with the children, while carrying Alexi on his shoulders, "…established it four years ago."

"Oh… okay," Oliver just nodded, still puzzled why the woman—Meggy—was talking to him. "I'm O—"

"You were curious why I was talking to you right?" she asked with a knowing smile.

Oliver didn't bother opening his mouth because he knew he would be interrupted again, so he just nodded to her.

"Your smile…" She pointed at Oliver's lips. "You really have to stop watching him before you regret it."

Oliver furrowed his brows at her, still confused at what she was talking about. "Uhmm... Can you be clearer, we aren't really on the same page here."

Meggy sighed and then looked back at Connor. "That guy with the suit, the one who is playing with the kids…"

Oliver decided to play dumb and acted like he doesn't know Connor at all. "Yeah… what about him?"

"That's our boss, Connor Walsh," Meggy whispered like she is sharing the hottest topic of gossip. "And he is bad news."

"Really? Is he a playgirl or something?"

"It's worse than that," she said firmly and gestured to the room they were in. "You see this floor for the day care center? This was his idea. He, alongside with his sister, Gemma—our other boss, tried to make a parent-friendly environment for the employees."

"Isn't that supposed to be adding to his good points and not to his bad ones?" Oliver asked incredulously, he couldn't help but be curious about how being good with kids became Connor's worst point.

Meggy bit her bottom lip and glanced around the room to see if anyone could hear their conversation. "I really shouldn't be telling you this, but when I saw the heart eyes you'd been making to our boss, I really have to warn you about him."

Oliver wanted to protest about giving Connor the heart eyes, but decided against it, and just let Meggy pull him in a more secluded corner of the building's, but not far enough that he couldn't still see Connor and Alexi out of the corner of his eyes.

"Have you heard the TOMORROW foundation?" When Meggy saw Oliver nod, she continued. "There had been gossip milling around that the foundation was dedicated to Connor's ex-husband."

"Wha-what?" Oliver gasped. He knew that somehow that foundation was connected to him, but hearing it from other people just make it so real.

"Yeah… I think it has been years since they broke up but Connor is still hung up on him," she said sadly, tears started to pool in her eyes as she looked at her boss.

"That's impossible!" Oliver protested. ' _Connor is not hung up on me, he is just guilty of the things he had done before.'_ he thought firmly.

"No... It's true," she shook her head frantically, and then gestured to the Connor-puppet that was now placed on the top of one of the bookshelves. "That Connor doll is called Chaw."

Oliver had a slight recollection earlier that the children kept on shouting 'Chaw' when they saw Connor, and the nametag stitched on the puppet's shirt clearly indicated that he was called 'Chaw'.  _'What a weird name for a puppet.'_

"Do you know why he is named Chaw?" Oliver shook his head to Meggy' question.

"Okay… I'm not really sure about this because I wasn't working here yet when Connor and his ex-husband made out on the lobby years ago..." Oliver felt his cheeks became warm when he remembered the first conscious kiss that he and Connor shared. "… But the employees who had been there and witnessed the whole exchange secretly investigated about their boss' sudden nuptial. Unfortunately, they only found out the husband's name and nothing more than that. The wedding was really a secret."

"I don't understand. What are you getting at?" Oliver asked again, the flow of conversation had begun to be uncomfortable to him.

"I'm getting there, I promise," she said enthusiastically, eyes glistening as she shared the everlasting gossip in their company. "They found out that Connor's ex-husband is someone by the name of Oliver Hampton. When Connor showed up in the day care center every day during his lunch break, with the puppet in tow, we speculated that Chaw stands for Connor Hampton-Walsh." She stated smugly, but also lovingly; she was touched of the depth of Connor's dedication for his ex-husband. "So you see, you really don't have any chance with him because he still cannot forget his ex-husband. You're just in for a heartbreak, honey."

Oliver was dumb-struck about what he had just heard about Connor.  _'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?_ ' He wanted to shout at Meggy. ' _You really don't know what you are talking about; Connor cannot be not over me because he was never in love with me in the first place! Please stop saying nonsense to me!'_  He really wanted to shriek at her, but his body wasn't responding to what his mind was telling him.

Meggy saw that her companion had frozen and she frantically shook his body to relieve him from his stillness. "Hey… uhmm… Shit! I don't even know your name. Are you okay?"

Oliver didn't respond to her, but he managed to make his muscles respond when he heard Alexi shout his name and hug his knee.

"Papa! I miss you Papa!" Alexi shouted and made grabby hands to Oliver so she would be lifted up by her father.

"I miss you too." Oliver then lifted his daughter to his arms and kissed her cheeks. "Did you have fun?" Oliver asked Alexi even though she was only half paying attention to him.

"Lots and lots… just like this," Alexi said giddily and stretched her tiny arms as far as possible so she could let her Papa see how much she had fun with Curly.

Oliver laughed at his daughter and kissed her cheeks again. "I know you did."

"Awww…" Meggy broke the father-daughter moment. "Is that your kid?"

Oliver then remembered his companion and preened at how Alexi had also influenced her with his cuteness. "Yeah… This is Alexi."

"Hello!" Alexi waved at her. "I'm Papa's Alexi," she said automatically.

"Awww… You two are really cute." Then she remembered how he accused Oliver earlier. "Oh my god!" she shrieked, startling Oliver and Alexi. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just accused you of crushing at our boss when you already have a kid and a partner. Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm so sorry…" she apologized sincerely.

Oliver, again, didn't have the time to respond to her because he heard his name being shouted on the other side of the room.

"Oliver!" Connor shouted breathlessly as he hurriedly run towards Oliver and Alexi. "How long have you been here?" Connor asked when he stopped in front of them and patted Alexi's head, which is covered with a black Trilby hat.

"Just now." Oliver didn't know why he lied to Connor.

"Ooo… Oliver Hampton? As in the Oliver Hampton?" Meggy asked wide eyed. She didn't expect Oliver to really appear in front of her and tell gossip about him.  _'Oh my God! What did I do?'_

"The one and only." Oliver said truthfully, he really couldn't lie to her, not when Connor was standing in front of him. He saw the woman beside him hyperventilating, and he knew that she was just realizing that she could be fired for the story he had shared with him. He took pity on the woman, so he leaned to her ear and whispered, "I won't tell a thing."

Meggy thanked him with watery eyes and hurried to go back to the play area to continue her work. She was grateful that Oliver had promised to not tattle on her, but she still couldn't help but imagine how their relationship would progress from here; seeing that Oliver had another family now.

"What was that about?" Connor probed as he eyed the woman who kept on stealing glances at them.

"Oh… nothing… just a fan…" ' _A very weird fan…'_  he added in his thoughts.

"Oh… okay…" Connor started rubbing his neck; a habit Oliver was very familiar with when Connor wanted to ask something, but was very nervous about it. "Uhmm... Have you had lunch yet? Alexi keeps saying that she is hungry," Connor started rambling. "There's this great diner near our building and their coffee is great, but if you don't want to, it's also cool. I just really wanted to start over again, but if it makes you feel uncomfortable, I understand. So… uhmm,… do you want to go?"

"You're funny!" Alexi laughed at the older man's rambling and lifted her arms towards him so he could now be lifted by Connor.

Oliver transferred Alexi to Connor. "That was a really long speech just for a meal,” Oliver giggled but still accepted the offer. ' _It's lunch, co-workers had lunch together,'_ he reasoned out.

The short walk between the building and the diner wasn't awkward as Oliver and Connor thought it would be because Alexi was the one who was doing all the talking; she was non-stop in telling Oliver about her and Connor's adventures in the day care. Alexi only stopped talking when she saw the cake display beside the counter and wiggled her body so Connor would let her down. She pressed her face and palms to the glass pane as she admired the colorful decoration of the desserts in front of her.

"Next please," the barista announced. When she saw Connor in the line, she automatically punched the tanned man's usual order, but still asked him out of politeness. "Your usual order, Mr. Walsh?"

"Yup… but do you just sell only milk for the toddler over there?" Connor gestured to Alexi who still had her face pasted to the glass display.

"Yes sir," the barista answered with extra giddiness.

"Okay, thanks. A junior burger too, and add a slice of that carrot cake," Connor pointed at the cake which Alexi was eying, Then he turned his head to ask Oliver what he wanted, but he felt self-conscious when he saw two brown eyes staring at him.

"Wh—What? Is there something on my face?" he asked and quickly wiped one side of his cheeks.

Oliver was impressed that Connor thought of what Alexi needed without telling him. He grinned at him and shook his head. "Oh nothing… uhmm I'll just get a spaghetti and meatballs… thank you…"

"Is that all?" the Barista asked.

"Yeah…" Connor answered and took his wallet from his back pocket.

"That will be $45.76."

Connor paid the barista and led Oliver and Alexi to an empty table, but before he could sit down, he asked one of the cleaning staff for a high-chair for Alexi.

“I’m sorry. We’ve used all of our high chairs.”

"That's cool," Connor calmly said and lifted Alexi to his lap, so the little girl could enjoy his snack without bumping his chin to the edge of the table.

"Ei… don't trouble yourself, I can hold Alexi," Oliver offered, still wary about Connor's mind game. He was now second-guessing if interacting outside the office was a good thing for them.  _'Damn you, Walsh!'_

"Nah… it's okay… I'm not really bothered by it," he said and snuggled Alexi more tightly.

Oliver was about to protest more, but the waiter had called Connor's name, indicating that their order was ready. He offered to get it for them and stood up, walked to the counter, and got back immediately with their order on the tray in his hands.

Oliver placed the three plates in front of the appropriate owner and put the two plates of dessert in the middle of the table. Walking to the counter to return the tray, he came back to sit across from Connor and Alexi.

If they would have been in a different situation, Oliver would have smiled when he watched Alexi and Connor open the wrap on their burgers and pressed their palms to flatten the meat and the bun. That habit was not new to Oliver, he had seen Alexi doing that several times now with his meal. He had subconsciously done that only once in front of Alexi, and the girl had already adopted that habit. Alexi had always complained how his her burger is too big to eat, so he kept flattening it before eating.  

' _Oh god! I hope Connor didn't notice that!'_ Oliver wished desperately.

"Oooh." Connor's eyes formed a saucer when Alexi had the same habit as he did, but he didn't think anything more than that; he was too enthralled how the little kid was eating the burger just like he had been for years.

Oliver breathed a sigh of relief when Connor didn't ask why Alexi had the same habit as he did. He continued to silently watch Connor spoon feed Alexi with the carrot cake. Oliver's phone vibrated in his pocket, so he took it out and when he saw the caller ID is Dr. Meggy—Alexi's new doctor whilst they are staying in Philadelphia—he excused himself and took the phone call just outside the café.

Connor watched Oliver walked out of the café, and he seized this opportunity to ask Alexi something important. "Hey Alexi," he said to get the girl's attention, then moved the girl slightly to his right arm so he could look at him while talking.

"Hmmm?" Alexi glanced at Curly.

"What are the things that your papa loves?" he asked the small girl. Connor knew Oliver's stay in Philadelphia would only be for a month, even shorter if Eve decided to finish the project herself, so he needed to know what Oliver liked so he could buy a farewell gift for him when he goes back to New York… and back to Thomas. Alexi was his only source of that information. He knew Oliver's likes and dislikes before, but things might have changed and Oliver certainly had changed, so he needed to update his information about Oliver Hampton 2.o.

"Papa loves me!" Alexi exclaimed. Connor couldn't get enough of how the young girl had shown her love to her father.

"I know that, silly," Connor grinned and tapped Alexi's nose with his pointer finger. "I mean other than that, Alexi, what does your papa love? I mean what are the things that your papa loves… things, baby… not people," Connor clarified for him. It was easy to just buy some kind of designer's clothes, but he wanted to give Oliver something more special, something Oliver would really like that he cannot refuse the gift from Connor.

"Uhmm.." Alexi thought deeply and put her pointer fingers on either side of his temple."Uhmmm… uh…" he thought while rocking her body sideways, making Connor realize how comical her actions were. "I know! Papa loves pics!" Alexi exclaimed.

"Oliver loves pics?" Connor wished that Oliver really liked clocks and the girl just didn't mishear some adult time between Oliver and Thomas.

"Yup… papa really loves pics. He always carries one with him."

"Clocks…? Carrying with him?" Connor questioned and then it hit him, of course the girl was just little, her vocabulary was not as extensive as Connor's. "Oh you mean a picture?" he asked and pointed at the silver wrist watch he was wearing.

"No… not that kind," Alexi scolded him and wiggled down to the floor, walking over to Oliver's seat to get her papa's bag. She walked back to Connor and was automatically placed on the short man's lap. She put her papa's bag on her knee and rifled through it to search for papa's pic.

"Aha!" Alexi shouted and took the locket from Oliver's bag.

It's was not just any locket, it was the gift that Connor had given to Oliver on their first dinner date.

"Oh my god…" Connor couldn't help but whisper. He took the watch from Alexi's grasp and turned it around. Now he was 100% sure that this is 'their' pocket watch. The ‘TOMORROW' engraved on the back was still visible. "He still has it…"

Alexi ignored Connor when he was whispering something he couldn't understand, so he just continued to explain why Papa loves this pic. "If Papa is sick or sad, he will hold this, and it will make his pain go away."

"Really? He really holds this when he is sad and he will be happy again?" Connor asked, hope glistening through his eyes.

"Yup." Alexi nodded. "Papa said that grandpa will make him happy again."

Connor deflated with Alexi's added answer.  _'Of course it was because of his father that he had kept the locket, not because of me… FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!'_ Connor belittled himself inwardly; he really couldn't curse when a kid was around.

Connor put it back sadly into Oliver's bag and put the bag on the table, pushing it far away from him, hoping that Oliver would forget where he had left his bag before.

Just as he settled on his own seat, Oliver came rushing back to the café and gestured for Alexi to come to him.

"Sorry, Connor… Alexi and I have to go to the hospital," Oliver apologized and took his bag from the table and took hold of Alexi's hand.

"Is something wrong?" Connor asked worriedly, and stood up from his seat to follow Oliver to the exit.

"Ah.. oh no… no no no… This is just Alexi's weekly check-up and the switchboard operator made a mistake in booking my schedule with Alexi's new doctor. We really have to go now, so we can catch our appointment with Dr. Meggy." Oliver explained and opened the door of the café.

"Uhmm.. Do you want a ride or something?" Connor asked Oliver, but his question was in vain because Oliver had already hailed a taxi cab.

"No… we're good. I know there is a lot of work that you really need to finish," Oliver smiled at Connor. "Okay, Alexi… say goodbye to Connor now."

"Bye bye…" Alexi waved to Connor and pressed his fingers to his lips and gave Connor a flying kiss even if they are just one foot apart.

"Awww… what a cute family…" Connor heard a young couple's reaction to Alexi's flying kiss as they entered the diner.

' _Family… we really looked like one…'_  Connor thought lovingly. He has no one left, but he could still imagine that this was his family. He chuckled at the young girl as he caught the kiss Alexi had thrown at him, and mimicked him. Connor also pressed his fingers to his lips and gave Alexi a flying kiss. "Bye Mochi! I love you!" Connor said happily, but it was only when he saw the glare that Oliver was giving him that he realized what he had said wrong.

"Shit," Connor cursed quietly.

"Let's go Alexi," Oliver ordered, greatly emphasizing Alexi's name, and hurried to get inside the cab, not even giving Connor time to apologize. “She will never be Mochi!” Oliver growled before closing the cab’s door.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Connor cursed loudly. Just when he thought things were getting better between him and Oliver, he had to ruin it again.

* * *

 

 **Chapter Title :** Big Daddy 

** Story Outline: **

-Grande non fat mocha incident

-Connor playing with Alexi

-Cheesecake recipe (deleted)

-awkward conversation about Thomas

-Connor visiting Alexi in the playroom (modified)

-date rejection (deleted)

** Scenes Included ** **:**

-Oliver's heart eyes at Connor

-Connor doing Oliver's interests and Alexi doing Connor's habits

-Parent-friendly Oliver environment

-Doctor's appointment

-Connor introduced himself with Hampton (modified)

** Trivia: **

(1)Alexi's original name was Marcus Alexi, not Jean Alexi… but I watched the DIVA episode, then boom, an idea came up about 'Bring Him Home'.. hehehe..

(2) This is the only chapter where I didn't use a scene break because the scenes are continuous.

**Follow me on my accounts:**

Twitter: closetklaine

Tumblr: closetklaine27

Youtube: closet klaine

**Review to Encourage!**

 


	15. The Switch

**When can I meet the Connor to my Oliver?**

**Were you confused because of the last chapter events?.. I read your reviews and it made me so excited to write this chapter.. hehehe..**

* * *

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Connor cursed as he thumped his head on the elevator's wall. "Why do I always have to fuck things up?" he asked, frustrated. He shouldn't have imagined Alexi as Mochi; he should have shut his fucking mouth, and not remind Oliver about their dead child. He should really stop hoping that he and Oliver can start a family again.

He should have, but he just couldn't help imagining how his life would have been if Mochi had survived.

The ding of the elevator made him stop banging his head repeatedly, indicating that he had arrived on Oliver's floor which is just three floors lower than his. One thing he learned from the last five years was that he should not waste any moment telling the people he cared about how sorry he was. He made that mistake with Oliver; he had waited until Gemma helped him stand up for his mistakes; he waited not knowing that it would have taken him years to see Oliver again and apologize to him. So this time, he did not need his sister to make him realize how stupid his action was, he knew what he did and he would try to make amends with Oliver once again.

The elevator opened and he immediately searched for Oliver's room number. Just like all other apartments in the building, Oliver's room has its own individual doorbell. He pressed the bell and patiently waited for Oliver to open the door.

Connor heard a muffled shout inside the room, and moments later, the door was opened, showing a tired and disheveled Oliver.

"Connor? What are you doing here?" Oliver asked with loopy eyes, fingers pressed hardly on his temple as he leaned one side of his body on the doorway.

"I—I came here to apologize." Connor started, but he was distracted by Oliver's physique, and couldn't help but be worried about the pale man who became paler than his original color. "Are you sick?"

"Urghh… I think I caught a virus while I was in the hospital." Oliver replied and heaved a dry cough.

Without any hesitation, Connor used the back of his hands to measure Oliver's temperature by putting it on the crook of Oliver's neck. "Oliver, you're burning up!" Connor exclaimed and pushed Oliver lightly back into the apartment, so that Oliver won't feel the chill in the hallway.

"Have you taken some medicine?" Connor asked.

The virus had clouded Oliver's judgment, so he had no qualms when Connor had touched him. "No, not yet. I just put Alexi to sleep," Oliver replied roughly.

"Where's your room?"

"Excuse me?" Oliver grimaced.

"You need to rest, Oliver. Let me take care of you," Connor pleaded. He knew he shouldn't feel glad that Oliver was sick, but having the opportunity to take care of Oliver again just like when he was pregnant with Mochi was a rare opportunity.

"I really think that's a bad idea," Oliver protested and turned his back to Connor. "I'm fine Connor, you should just go…" But when he staggered in his steps and Connor caught him, Oliver finally agreed to Connor's idea. "My room is over there," Oliver pointed to a wooden door at the other end of the hallway.

Connor put his left hand on Oliver's back and guided him towards his room. Connor didn't have the time to admire Oliver's room because his mind was reeling at the idea that he is inside's Oliver's room. _'That's progress,' he_ mused.

Connor gently laid Oliver on the queen sized bed and covered him with the comforter. "Wait for a minute," Connor said and then went outside the room, searching for the bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet to look for cold medicine and a thermometer, and then he proceeded to go to the kitchen to get a cup of warm water. Once he had the things he needed, he quickly went back to Oliver's room.

He opened the door gently, and paused for a moment to admire Oliver's sleeping figure. He walked towards him and emptied his hands by placing the things he gathered on the nightstand next to Oliver's bed. Connor then sat at the small space on the edge of the bed and slowly lifted Oliver's upper body, so that Oliver's back would rest on his chest.

"Shh... it's okay," Connor comforted Oliver when he heard the latter grunting. "You have to drink your medicine, baby," Connor couldn't help the term of endearment coming out from his mouth. He was taking advantage of Oliver's situation because he knew Oliver wouldn't even remember this in the morning. _'Last one… Just let me have this moment with him,'_ Connor cried in his thoughts.

Connor cradled Oliver's jaw and gently pushed it open. He put one capsule in Oliver's mouth, and then he shivered when his thumb was slightly grazed on Oliver's teeth, and then with his other hand he grabbed the cup of water on the nightstand to help Oliver swallow the medicine he just took.

Connor exchanged the cup of water with a thermometer, and then opened Oliver's mouth again. "Under your tongue baby," Connor quietly instructed and put the thermometer inside Oliver's mouth. He rocked Oliver gently, humming a few notes, as he waited for the annoying beep of the thermometer. When he heard the sound, he softly popped the instrument from Oliver's mouth and checked for his temperature.

"You have a mild fever, Baby," Connor concluded and he once more laid Oliver on the bed. Going outside of the room to go to the bathroom again, he searched the sink cabinet for a clean cloth. He poured isopropyl alcohol he found in the medicine cabinet on the white cloth and squeezed it slightly to remove the excess liquid.

Going back to Oliver's room carrying a basin with the cloth in it, he placed it beside Oliver's head, and removed the blanket he covered Oliver with earlier. "Shh… I'm just going to clean you up," Connor said as he rubbed Oliver's forehead with his thumb when Oliver shivered from not having the blanket on him anymore. Connor then knelt beside Oliver and began unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"Hmmm… Connor… what are you doing?" Oliver complained a little, with one eye trying to open. His body still felt heavy because of the infection he contracted earlier in the hospital. He halted Connor's action by grabbing the hand which was currently undoing his buttons.

"You have to change clothes… it still has the germs from the hospital," Connor answered, gently removing Oliver's hand from his.

"It's okay… it won't matter."

"I need to get rid of the germs on your skin, or Alexi might be infected with your fever," Connor protested and then he smiled lightly when Oliver slumped down to the bed and gave an affirming sound to let him continue cleaning his body.

Connor nervously continued to open the shirt, and he paused for a moment, mesmerized by the beauty that Oliver still held. He wanted to touch him and kiss him then and there. He wanted to ask why he didn't wait for him, why did he leave him alone? There were questions that still haunted him; questions that he didn't dare to ask because he knew it would put a strain on their current relationship; questions he knew would break him if he heard Oliver's answer.

He let a tear fall before he continued removing Oliver's upper garment and then carefully wiped the damp cloth over Oliver's sleeping body. Once he was finished with Oliver's torso, he proceeded to clean his lower half; he swallowed his saliva as he tried to think of unsexy thoughts as he unbuttoned Oliver's pants, but leaving the boxers on. _'That is just the border line for being a perverted asshole if I also remove his boxers._ ' He berated himself.

Unlike with the cleaning of Oliver's upper body, he hurriedly cleansed Oliver's lower body; afraid that he would pop a boner with the image of an almost naked Oliver. He then quickly but gently wiped Oliver's creamy white legs and thighs, careful not to graze Oliver's intimate parts.

Connor walked to Oliver's closet and grabbed a pair of pyjamas and came back to his previous position on the bed to help Oliver dress in his night wear. He covered Oliver again with the thick blanket and tucked him in. Connor felt like he was the vampire from the movie he had watched in high school before, for watching the love of your life sleep soundlessly. He knew what he was doing was creepy, but he wanted to remember the image of a peaceful and serene Oliver in his mind; not the hurt expression that Oliver had the last time they saw each other five years ago when he almost raped him.

He put a stray hair behind Oliver's ears and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. "I love you," Connor whispered. _'That was the last, I may not stop loving him, but I'll give up on the idea of being together with him, I won't be a home wrecker and destroyed Oliver's new family.'_ Connor promised to himself and stood up from his position to exit Oliver's room. He closed the door behind him, screwed his eyes shut as he let some of the tears to drop from his eyes, and slid his body down on Oliver's door.

Connor's musing was disturbed by a lovely voice he was very familiar with, a voice that his mind said he should hate because she was one of the reasons that he couldn't get Oliver back, but his heart told him otherwise.

"Sticky hair?" Alexi asked tiredly as she scratched her eyes with the back of his hand. The little girl was wearing a yellow tiger onesie with the hood—the tiger's mouth—became its night cap.

"Alexi… Why are you still up?" he asked as he discreetly wiped his tears from his cheeks, and knelt in front of the cute little girl.

Instead of answering Connor, Alexi grabbed Connor's hand and dragged him to the kitchen. She let go of the short man so that she could pry open the refrigerator door with her two tiny hands.

Connor just stood in the kitchen awkwardly; waiting for Alexi to find what she was looking for. Finally, after a few minutes of disgruntled sounds, Alexi emerged from the refrigerator and gently closed it. She walked towards Connor with her hands behind her back so that Connor won't see her gift.

"This is for you," Alexi then thrust a box of mochi at Connor when he crouched down to her level. "So don't be sad again, okay?"

"Wha—what?" Connor asked; perplexed why the girl would give him such gift.

"Because you said you love mochi, and I thought that eating mochi will make the boo-boo in your eyes fly away," Alexi reasoned out and touched Connor's cheeks which are still slightly damp from his tears.

' _Fuck! You see what I'm dealing here. How can I hate such a lovable and innocent child?'_ Connor thought woefully, trying really hard not to cry in front of the kid. "Come on here, you little tiger," Connor chuckled instead and lifted Alexi in his arms after putting the box on the top of the kitchen counter. "Thank you, Alexi, but I was referring to another Mochi," Connor explained as he carried the little girl back to her room. "Come on, you have to go to sleep now."

When Connor opened Alexi's door, the little girl tightened the embrace she had on Connor's neck and buried her face on Connor's shoulder. "I don't want to sleep. I want Papa… Papa makes monster under the bed go away," Alexi cried and shook her head fervently.

"Shh… there there, baby tiger, you can't go to Papa now because he is sick," Connor informed the little girl as he patted her head.

"Papa is sick?" Alexi asked worriedly, and snapped her head to face Connor properly. "Did you give Papa his pics?"

"Uhmm… no, sorry, I forgot about that…" Connor apologized. "… but if you sleep now, I'll go back to Papa's room and gave him his locket so he'll heal faster, and then you can sleep beside him again if the monsters won't still go away, okay?" Connor compromised when he felt Alexi tried to wiggle out from his embrace.

"Okay," Alexi agreed, and let Connor rocked her in his arms. "Sticky?" Alexi asked, cheek still pressed on Connor's shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"You don't like my gift?" Alexi asked curiously.

"No, baby, I love your gift," Connor answered with agitation, hating the sound of sadness in Alexi's voice.

"Then why didn't you eat some mochi?" Alexi asked and used her hands to push from Connor's shoulder to part their bodies, so that she could look at him in the eyes.

"Uhmm… when I said I love mochi, I was referring to my Mochi," Connor explained as he looked at Alexi's eyes, which he now discovered is a splash of grayish green colors, but it becomes greenish blue or greenish brown if you look at the girl in different angles. "My Mochi is not a vegetable, he is a person."

"Where is your Mochi now?"

"I…uhmm... Mochi is gone," Connor admitted sadly; unsure if it was proper to share death stories with a four-year old.

"Is that why you always cry? because you won't see your Mochi anymore?" Alexi probed more, not knowing how this conversation made Connor's heart clench every time they uttered his child's name.

"…Yeah." Connor answered truthfully and pushed Alexi's head to his shoulders; hinting that they should stop this talk before he became a nervous wreck in front of the girl; he then continued rocking Alexi to sleep.

Alexi let out a long yawn; breaking the silence in the room and asked Connor again. "Can I be your Mochi?" Alexi asked tiredly, making the short man still his actions. "…so you won't be sad again."

' _I would love to._ ' Would have been Connor's answer, if there are no constraints restricting this kind of relationship with the boy, Connor would have said yes, but then…

Alexi was Oliver and Thomas's daughter.

Mochi was his child with Oliver, and no one could ever replace the beautiful being that he and Oliver had created. Even if it was just an accident at first, Mochi was still Connor and Oliver's most beautiful mistake.

"I don't really think your Papa Oliver and your Daddy Thomas would appreciate me calling you Mochi," Connor gently rejected Alexi's offer to be Mochi, even though he knew that the girl didn't know that Mochi was his dead child.

"He's not," Alexi's clipped answer was preceded by a long yawn.

"Who is not what?" Connor questioned Alexi, but the girl in his arms only answered him with a light snore.

He chuckled at the girl, and continued rocking the toddler to sleep.

* * *

Oliver was awoken by the blinding light that passed through his closed eyelids. He stretched his arms above his head as he let a loud yawn. Then he realized that instead of feeling sick and tired, Oliver felt light and energetic. He was confused for a moment, but when he glanced at the nightstand next to his bed and saw the bottle of medicine there, memories of last evening had slowly crept to his mind. His memories were still a little bit foggy but he still remembered how Connor fed him the medicine, changed his clothes, and took care of him.

He blushed profusely when he stood up from his bed, and saw the neatly folded dirty clothes on a recliner in the corner of his room. He went out of his room, and part of his morning routine after waking up was to check up on his son. As he padded to Alexi's room, he made a mental checklist to thank Connor later for last night.

' _Or I can thank him right now.'_ Oliver thought when he opened Alexi's door and saw Connor laid on his daughter's bed. His daughter's body was lying half on top of his ex-husband; his little arm draped over Connor's stomach, and his face resting on the man's chest.

Oliver's heart skipped a beat as he stared at the image in front of him; the budding friendship between Connor and Alexi made Oliver really uncomfortable.

He didn't want them to have that kind of bond, not when he and his daughter would have to leave the states for Paris in a couple of weeks; he was adamant he wouldn't stay here longer than one month, and he sure as hell knew that it would break Alexi's heart to not see his newly found friend for a long period of time.

' _This is so wrong in so many ways!'_ Oliver thought, glancing at the clock that said 10 am, and decided that it was time for them to wake up. He silently trudged forward so he could rouse the two. He crouched down to their level, and gently shook his daughter's shoulder. "Dre, baby… wake up sleepy head." Oliver cooed and watched as Alexi and Connor started waking up by his high-pitched voice.

"Papa!" Alexi exclaimed and threw his arms around Oliver's neck making Connor's body catch all of Alexi's weight. "You're not sick anymore?" The little boy asked excitedly.

"All healthy now!" Oliver replied as he stood up and lifted Alexi in the process. "Thank you, Connor," Oliver said to the curly haired man who was now situated on the edge of Alexi's bed.

"You're welcome," Connor said shyly and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry about sleeping here. I might have fallen asleep when I was trying to make Alexi fall asleep."

Oliver just nodded in understanding. He turned his head back to his child and instructed her to go to the bathroom and brush his teeth. Once they were alone, Oliver turned to Connor.

"Thank you again for last night," Oliver said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's nothing really. Are you really alright now?" Connor asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I think it's just a 24-hour bug or something."

There was a moment of awkwardness between them before Connor remembered his sole purpose of going to Oliver's. "I'm so sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have called Alexi, Mochi. I'm really and truly sorry about that," Connor just apologized; he didn't dare explain why he had said those things because he was also confused. Maybe he felt an adrenaline rush because other people think of them as a family, and he can't help letting himself be indulged for a second in the domesticity of their goodbyes.

"I know… but please don't do that again. It's making me really uncomfortable," Oliver said truthfully while rubbing his arm.

"I promise," Connor swore, and then the kid's door room opened abruptly causing the two adult heads to snap in its direction.

"Papa!" Alexi shouted and ran towards Oliver, who automatically lifted her up. "Papa! Papa! Guess what?"

"What?" Oliver asked curiously.

"It's Tuesday!" Alexi exclaimed, and Oliver immediately knew what Alexi was talking about because the pale man just repeated Alexi's words giddily.

"What's with Tuesday?" Connor couldn't help but be curious why Alexi was excited for such a normal day.

Alexi looked quite offended - which Connor and Oliver thought was cute—that Connor didn't know what Tuesday meant, but he still answered him nonetheless. "Tuesday is when he will be here with us!"

"Who?"

"Thomas is coming," Oliver replied.

"Oh…" was Connor's only reply.

* * *

Connor watched as the little boy in the bright yellow shirt run around the Chuck E Cheese restaurant. This kind of environment wasn't really his taste, but being an uncle to a four-year old can change his perception.

"Hey Squirt, you okay?" Gemma asked her brother who was intently watching her son. Gemma had finally gotten pregnant. At first, they didn't want to share the good news about the pregnancy with Connor, thinking that it might damage him more, but Connor had surprised them by being happy and supportive of the new life added to their family. Connor was there in every first baby step that Kevin took, spoiling her in every possible way.

Connor turned his head back to the table where his sister and brother-in-law are snuggling. "Uh… yeah..." Connor nodded. "Thanks for the distraction Gemma. I really needed this. Where's the twins by the way?"

"At a sleepover," Gemma replied and patted Connor's arm. "So now tell me why you needed a distraction. Did something happen again between you and Oliver?"

"Uh… no no no…" he denied. "Everything with us is fine… well I think everything is fine. I just really need to take my mind off of him for a minute or I think I might have exploded," Connor admitted without shame.

Gemma held Connor's hand which was resting on the top of the table, conveying silently that they would always be here for him.

Connor gave her a little smile and mouthed a thank you to her. "It's just that… I—I really wanted to talk to him, but he is always busy with Alexi and Thomas. They are always going outside, so he really hasn't had the time to stay for five minutes and just have a little chat with me."

At this point, he began rambling about Oliver, but Gemma and her husband still listened to him. It had been a long time since Connor had talked this long, he was always so clipped in replying, except when he was with Kevin or when he was crying over his husband and child, but otherwise, Connor always remained silent.

"And I really can't talk to him during business hours because that is so unprofessional, and you don't know how strict he is with business matters." Connor let out a sigh as he remembered how stunning Oliver looked when he was being so authoritative and controlling _. 'Okay… bad thoughts Walsh, don't go there. It's time for you to start not loving Oliver Hampton.'_

He then continued his explanations to Gemma. "I really thought we could start rebuilding our friendship during his stay here in Philadelphia, but it's like he is avoiding me and I also rarely see Alexi in the day care for the past week."

Gemma didn't immediately give Connor any brotherly advice because his eyes were drawn to the couple who had just entered the restaurant. ' _This is bad.'_ she thought when she saw Oliver, Thomas and Alexi talking to the hostess. _'This is fucking bad.'_ she thought again when Alexi approached his son giddily and they started talking animatedly. _'Mother fucker, this is so bad.'_ she cursed in her mind as hse watched his son drag Alexi towards their table, with Thomas and Oliver in tow.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Kevin shouted as he run towards her parents. "Meet my new best friend, Alexi," Kevin introduced him to his parents. "Alexi, this is my mom, my dad and of course you know my Uncle Connor," Kevin said while pointing at each person.

"Hello!" Alexi waved giddily at Kevin's parents. "Sticky!" Alexi shouted and run around the table to Connor and leaped onto his lap. "I miss you so much!" The girl said as she wound her arms around Connor's neck and squeezed it.

"I miss you too," Connor chuckled and let down Alexi when he saw Thomas and Oliver approaching their table. "Hi!" He greeted them. ' _So much for distraction.'_ Connor thought woefully as he eyed the grip of Thomas's hand on Oliver's waist.

"Daddy! Daddy! Can Alexi sit at our table?" Kevin asked pitifully and used his puppy dog eyes that he knew that no one can resist.

"Yeah! Papa! I miss Kevin and Sticky! Can we eat with them?" Alexi asked excitedly as she run towards them, knowing that Papa wouldn't deny her because she had been a good girl for the whole day.

"Yeah… yeah… okay," Gemma nodded when Connor jerked his head slightly as an agreement. "If it's okay with Oliver and Thomas," he asked the other couple.

"Yeah sure no problem." It was Thomas who answered and leaned on Oliver's ear to whisper, and when Oliver nodded his head, Thomas lifted his hand up and gestured for a waiter to come to them. "Could you put an extra table and chairs here?" Thomas instructed, and the staff of the restaurant hurriedly did what he was ordered to do.

The table's arrangement was supposed to be the Walsh seated across the table facing the Hamptons, but the two toddlers cried that they wanted to sit beside each other, so they had rearranged for Kevin and Alexi to be seated next to each other at the end of the table. Gemma seated adjacently to her daughter and beside her is her husband, while Connor was seated across the other side of the table, next to Alexi and beside Oliver, and Thomas was seated on the other end of the table, adjacently seated to Gemma and Oliver.

Oliver was reluctant when he wasn't seated next to his daughter, but when Connor quietly assured him that he'll take care of Alexi, he automatically agreed with him. He should've said no, knowing how much Alexi and Connor were getting attached to each other, but somehow he couldn't refuse Connor's silent pleading to not be seated next to Thomas. Oliver didn't even know how he understood Connor's mind with just one look. _'Oh God! It's starting over again. I need to stop this kind of thoughts towards him,' he_ reminded himself.

On June 21, 2027, at exactly 7:30 in the evening, the most awkward dinner that could be documented in the Guinness Book of World Records had commenced.

It was fairly innocent at first, Gemma and her husband were talking to Thomas and Oliver about California, and Connor was kept busy handling the kids. Connor knew what their conversation was about, but he didn't have the guts to join them entirely, so he focused his attention to the toddlers beside him as they waited for their food to arrive.

Oliver was busy catching up with Gemma; he didn't deny to himself that he missed them. He knew from a small conversation with Gemma a week ago that he finally had a child and he was happy for him. He was surprised that the Kevin that Alexi was talking about who she had met at the day care center last week was also Gemma's son. He kept chatting with the couple, but he couldn't help but steal glances at Connor and the toddlers. He watched as Connor told the kids funny stories, making them laugh hilariously, and watched Connor as he spoon fed Alexi the lasagna he ordered whilst his daughter continued talking to Kevin who was also being fed by Gemma's husband. He watched him curiously and couldn't help but point out the change in Connor. _'How could the man who didn't want Mochi before be so good with children now?'_ He thought to himself.

"You're really good with children," Oliver blurted his thoughts aloud, making the other occupants at the table halt their conversation.

Connor was in the middle of wiping the red sauce from the corner of Alexi's mouth when he heard Oliver's compliment about him. He glanced at the pale man who now had spluttered in his seat, also being surprised why he had complimented his ex-husband. "Thank you, Oliver," Connor said bashfully and ducked his head downward, so no one, especially Thomas and Oliver, would see the grin on his face.

It was Kevin who shouted something that made the dinner more awkward. "Oliver?" He shouted his question like he was trying to remember where he had heard that name before, and then he suddenly remembered. "Oliver! You're Prince Oliver! You're Uncle Connor's Oliver!" he shouted excitedly and kept repeating it, making all the adults freeze in their seats, not knowing how they should stop the boy's mouth.

"Prince Oliver! Prince Oliver! You're back! You're back to save Uncle Connor!" Kevin said giddily and chanted Prince Oliver over and over again, and then of course Alexi mimicked him and joined him in chanting the new nickname she had for her papa.

"Oh my god!" Connor whispered disbelievingly. He forgot how he told those made up bed time stories to his nephew before. It was only meant to entertain him, but not make things more awkward between him and Oliver. Connor didn't dare look at Oliver, but he could sense that the man beside him had tensed when Kevin vocalized about him being his prince. Connor then leaned forward over the table and tried shushing his nephew. "Shh.., Kevin… okay… he's here now, but please eat your food first," Connor begged her favorite nephew

"But your prince is here, Uncle Connor. Shouldn't you be kissing him and telling him that you lo—"Thank god for Jenna for covering her daughter's mouth in time.

"Okay sweetie… we got that, but eat your meal first," Gemma told her son, and fed him pasta before he could say something that would make the situation worse for her brother.

But then, it was now Alexi who didn't shut her mouth. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" she chanted, head turned towards Kevin, asking for his approval so that she could continue her chant. She grinned when Kevin lifted his thumbs up while still chewing the food that his mom put inside his mouth.

"Shh… Alexi… please, please eat your food," Connor begged for the toddler to stop making this dinner become another nightmare for him. He could feel Thomas's and Oliver's eyes on him, but he still didn't look at them, knowing that they are giving him death glares.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Alexi continued to chant, pleased with himself that it was making Kevin laugh.

It was Thomas who satisfied Alexi's needs by leaning over to Oliver and grabbed the back of the pale man's neck and kissed him hard on his lips. He then leaned back immediately to his chair when he heard Alexi shout 'Yay! Kisses!'

The kiss that Thomas had given to Oliver made the latter wake up from his incredulous stare at Connor, and look helplessly at Thomas. The man placed his hand on top of Oliver's and murmured something in his ear, and it made the tension in Oliver's body to go away.

"Aw! No! I want Prince Oliver and Uncle Connor—"Fortunately for all the adults, Kevin's words were interrupted when the waiter arrived at their table to serve their desserts. The waiter placed small bowls of fruit salad for every person at the table and placed the big bowl at the center of the table, so they could refill their own bowls if they wanted another serving of fruit.

Connor, who had been dying of embarrassment and heartache, wanted to distract himself from thinking about the kiss that Oliver and Thomas shared earlier. He was not ready to see that, or better yet, he would never be ready to see Oliver loving another man. He fiddled with the spoon in his bowl, and unconsciously brought it to his lips so he could feed himself with the fruit salad.

"Connor stop!" Oliver grabbed Connor's hand that held the spoonful of fruits. "It has cherries in it," Oliver informed him in a matter of fact way, ignoring the tingle he was feeling when his hand had touched Connor's.

It was then that Connor had noticed the little red ball of fruit in his spoon. "… that was close." He muttered, and then blushed at the idea that Oliver still knew that he was allergic to cherries. He wouldn't deny that it made a summersault in his stomach when he glanced at Oliver and said thank you to him.

He was still reeling with the idea that Oliver still somehow cared for him when he was interrupted by Alexi's exclamation. "Me too! Me too! I can't eat cherries!" Alexi said, pointing at the cherries on Connor's spoon. "Papa said that I'll turn red if I eat little red fruits," she informed them, but mainly to Kevin.

Connor felt Oliver tense once again in his seat but ignored it because he wanted to intercede that eating cherries would also make his skin red, and make his face swell like he had been repeatedly stung by bees, but Alexi wasn't quite finished with his explanation.

Alexi then turned to Kevin "You can't cook little red fruits when we are married, okay?" she instructed him with full authority like they really were a couple, and then she grinned when her crush nodded his head frantically and then Kevin repeated _'No cherries'_ to himself.

"No! You can't marry a Walsh!" Oliver didn't mean to shout his thoughts aloud, he knew that they were just playing house, but seeing Alexi and Kevin together was so bad… in so many many ways. He didn't know; however, how his statement could shatter Connor's heart.

"I… uh… excuse me," Connor said as he stood up from his seat and ran towards the comfort room in a hurry.

Gemma was also about to stand up and comfort her brother when Oliver suddenly stood up and asked Thomas to watch Alexi for a minute, and then he strode gracefully towards the direction where Connor had run off.

He didn't know why his sentence made Connor make the same face he had seen on him when Alexi unintentionally mentioned mochi during their dinner in San Fran. He twisted the door knob and breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't need to beg Connor to open the door. He walked in the room, closed it behind him, and approached Connor who had his hands pressed on the counter sink, resting his whole weight on his arms.

"Hey…" Oliver said as a start.

"You said you already forgave me," Connor stated, his eyes still closed, and head bowed down.

"I do… I did Connor. I have forgiven you," Oliver said and slowly stepped behind Connor, noticing on the mirror in front of them that there were tears continuously dropping on the counter sink.

"Then why are you avoiding me?" Connor's head snapped upwardly, looking at Oliver's eyes through the mirror's reflection. "Why is it that whenever I take a step forward, you'll always make two steps backward. I'm really really trying to make it up to you, but I can't do it when you are always avoiding me."

"I… uh… I…"

Connor then swirled around and faced Oliver. "I know I made terrible mistakes in my life, and I know that I can't change the past… but now I have the chance to make it different… but… but you won't let me," Connor finished dejectedly.

"Con…" Oliver whispered the nickname he hasn't uttered for so many years. Oliver didn't realize that he was avoiding Connor; he just wanted to finish his business in Philadelphia without any more drama.

"Was it really hard to be associated with me again? That all Walsh are black listed from you? Fuck, Oliver, was it really horrible for Alexi and Kevin to be together because of how I treated you? They were just kids!" He grabbed Oliver's shoulder and looked him intently in the eyes. "Please Oliver look at me. I'm not the Connor of five years ago. I have changed now. Please look at that Connor now, not the Connor who made your life miserable before," Connor pleaded as tears streamed down from his eyes.

"Connor—"Oliver was about to apologize to Connor for making him feel like that, but his action was interrupted when the door of the comfort room was slammed open by a worried Gemma.

"Oliver! Alexi is—" Gemma only managed to utter three words when the two men inside the room hurriedly and frantically ran outside the public bathroom, and saw that an unconscious Alexi was being cradled by Thomas on the floor of the restaurant.

Connor didn't know what possessed him to grab Oliver's hand and rushed forward to the scene, and then without any hesitation he knelt in front of Thomas and scooped Alexi on his arms and ran towards the exit of the restaurant, with Oliver closely behind him, so they could drive to a nearby hospital quickly.

Gemma told her husband to take a cab and go home first with their son as she, together with Thomas, followed Connor's car to the hospital. The ride was awkward because it was Thomas that was supposed to be with Oliver and Alexi, not Connor who was driving urgently to the hospital. But somehow she knew that she shouldn't feel weird that Connor acted that way towards Alexi.

It was even more awkward when they arrived at the hospital and saw Oliver crying in Connor's embrace as the ex-couple watched the little girl being rolled inside the emergency room.

"Shh… it's okay… Alexi is a strong girl. She'll be okay," Connor comforted the crying Oliver in his arms.

Gemma knew that she should have been more worried about the child's health, but he couldn't help but think that something big would be unraveled as he watched from the corner of his eyes how Connor kept on comforting Oliver, and he knew that Thomas, who was standing beside her, was watching the same scene. Gemma was about to ask Thomas why it wasn't him who was the one comforting Oliver about their child when, finally, the emergency doors opened and a beautiful woman strode towards them, and all adult automatically huddled around the doctor.

It hadn't even been an hour since Connor and Oliver had first arrived at the hospital, but it really felt like it had been days that they were waiting for the doctor to exit the double doors and inform them about Alexi's condition.

"Is my baby okay?" Oliver asked Dr. Lowell frantically. "Please tell me she is okay," Oliver begged as he unconsciously pulled Connor towards him, needing a warm body to comfort him.

"She is physically fine, Mr. Hampton," Dr. Marley Rose assured him. "She just tired himself out because her body had drained her blood and lowered her blood level. She just needed a lot of rest."

"Oh thank god!" Oliver and Connor said in unison.

"But…" she started again, making the adults in the room tense again. "For the betterment of the young child's health, we need to transfer blood to your daughter so she can replenish the loss blood faster."

"I'll donate!" shouted the four adults to the doctor, all worried about the girl's health.

The doctor gave a small smile to them before continuing her explanation. "I'm sorry but only AB negative blood type can be transferred to Alexi."

"My blood is AB!" Connor exclaimed and let go of Oliver's shoulder to step forward to the female doctor.

Dr. Lowell had dealt with many anxious relatives of her patients, so it didn't bother her that they kept on interrupting her explanation. "Mr. Hampton," she addressed Oliver and looked at the sobbing man in front of her. "There had been a complication during your pregnancy with Alexi, so to prevent more risk on the girl's health, her body can only accommodate blood that is directly related to her. In other words, Mr. Hampton, non-relatives cannot donate blood." She then turned towards Connor and asked the curly man. "Are you a relative of Alexi?"

"No, I'm not." Connor said dejectedly at the same time Oliver answered the doctor. "Yes he is!"

Connor snapped his head back to face Oliver to know if he heard him right. He was dumbstruck, eyes and mouth open wide, as Oliver held his face, looked at him in the eyes, and brokenly begged with all his might.

"Connor p—please… S—save our baby… Save Mochi."

* * *

**MAJOR CLIFFHANGER!**

**Title Reference:** The Switch – Bateman found out that he was a father

**Story Reference:**

-the tiger onesie is Darren's costume at the end of the Teen Choice award.

-eye color referred to Oliver's glasz eyes and Connor's hazel eyes

-I don't even know if chuck e cheese is serving fruit salad. Just pretend that it did, okay?

**Story Outline:**

-Awkwardness with Thomas & Connor

-Dinner with Coop, Thomas, Jean & Connor

-Jean's accident

**Scenes Included** :

-Alexi ask Connor for help because Oliver is sick (modified)

-Allergy of Jean & Connor to Cherries

-Oliver complimenting Connor for baby skills

-Gemma's daughter with Jean

-Connor acts with fatherly instinct

-"Uncle Connor's Oliver"

**Trivia:** when I'm writing this, I made so many mistakes in writing Mochi name instead of Alexi. It had been really confusing for me too.

**Follow me on my accounts:**

Twiiter: closetklaine

Tumblr: closetklaine27

Youtube: closet klaine

**Review to Encourage!**


End file.
